In the Silence
by Asiil
Summary: She has found that some things are better left unsaid, that sometimes, truth can only be found in the silence. ItaSaku
1. Snowfall and Laughter

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 1- Snowfall and Laughter

* * *

It was far too cold, she decided. Winter was great, and the snow, which they got so infrequently in Konoha, was beautiful. But right now, under the howling winds of a blizzard in northern Takigakure, huddled in a small open to the air cave, it could only be described as hell.

"Its soooooo cold! Teme! Can't you do something?! You know, some Katon jutsu or whatnot to start a fire?" Naruto's voice echoed slightly as he tried to speak over the wind. Secretly Sakura agreed with his first statement, but decided if she was ever caught whining like that she would only get weird looks. The blond on the other hand could get away with almost anything and people would just write it off as part of his natural personality.

"No." Replied the raven haired young man from beside her. She glanced his way noting that like everyone else he was huddled in on himself, arms wrapped around his torso, knees tucked partially up. For once he had forgone the white open-chested shirt and loose pants in favor of his more traditional clan wear. His high collared long sleeved black shirt with the necessary Uchiha fan on the back, was tucked neatly into simple black pants. _Just like the old days_ she thought _only a little different._

Come to think of it, they were all just slight changes away from the_ old days,_ even Kakashi. Naruto- as always- wore some sort of orange, only now it was muted, serving as the edging for a deep blue jacket and black pants hanging open over his sandals. He had finally been convinced- and Sakura had held no _little_ part in his realization- that he didn't have to announce himself with bright orange a mile before they reached where they were going.

He had found the effects of a wardrobe change astonishing. People who didn't already know him took him more seriously, whereas once they would have overlooked him in favor of his more sullen Uchiha team mate. Naruto sometimes teasingly begroned to the three of them that he missed taking people by surprise, but then again, he still did just that. Having grown his hair out as he got older he had more than once been on the receiving end of astonished glances from people who remembered the fourth Hokage. The fact that he was almost the spitting image of his father, plus whiskers, pleased him to no end. He had even taken to wearing a longer coat sometimes when he was in the Village- practice he said, for when he became Hokage. Sakura would never tell him, but the long coat suit him quite a bit.

On her other side was Kakashi, who- as always -was engrossed in his book, only half listening to the almost one-sided conversation of Naruto. His silver hair was swept up in all defiance of gravity- a fact Sakura had still yet to reconcile with the natural laws of the world- and his hitai-ite was pulled down over his Sharingan eye and tucked over the edge of his dark blue mask. It wasn't a change in his clothing- he still wore his vest and dark blue uniform- that Sakura had noted to herself, but instead the simple fact that he no longer wore his mask all the time. It was up now, a barrier he had said earlier receiving a jealous glare from her, against the cold. And yet it was almost odd to see it on him. He never wore it when the four of them were alone anymore.

He had informed them on their fist mission together after they had all become Jonin, that if they had lasted this long together then some secrets were better off shared. And he had proceeded- to the delight of the three of them including Sasuke- to pull down his mask and smile. She chuckled to herself at the memory. Naruto had almost fallen on his face because he was leaning forward so far to see if his prognosis of fish lips or buck teeth had been right, and the Uchiha had actually turned to stare. She herself had not been counted out of the ogling. They had all tried time and time again to find out what was under that mask, and there he was just casually pulling it off.

The man in question looked up then shifting slightly and ruining the warm spot he had created on her side. "What's so funny Sakura?"

"Oh, I was just remembering the first time you…"

"WHY NOT!"

The two of them glanced to the side where Naruto had just jumped up from his place next to Sasuke.

"Because dobe, if I start a fire now, the wind will just put it out and all I will have accomplished is a waste of chakra."

Naruto glared, understanding the Uchiha and hating that he was right. "AAARRRRGGGHHH! I am so tired of being cold! Kakashi, how much longer till we get home?"

The silver haired jonin thought for a moment. "Maybe three days if we move quickly, but if this storm keeps up it could take us around five."

"FIVE?!"

"Naruto stop yelling!" she ground out trying to tuck herself closer to the two warm bodies on either side of her. "It only echoes and you're too loud. Do you _want_ me to hit you?"

"No." He dropped his eyes looking like a hurt puppy and it took all her will to not smile the way he wanted her too.

"Then shut up and stop complaining. I'm cold too but you don't hear me screaming it at the top of my lungs. Now sit back down. Just seeing you stand there makes me cold."

"But Sakura-channnnnn…."

"Hu-uh Naruto, sit."

And with that he sat, resuming his place at his best friend's side. Beside her she could feel Kakashi laugh a bit as he turned back towards his book. She smiled too, and leaned in against his shoulder reading over it.

"I don't think so Sakura." And before she could even read a sentence he snapped it closed, tucking it in one of the many pockets of his vest, as she pouted slightly.

"Sakura, I didn't know you had learned that while I was away." She looked over as Sasuke who had spoken.

"Learned what?"

"The love of Icha Icha."

She spluttered in shocked outrage.

On his other side Naruto suddenly howled with laughter. "Teme! Did you just make a joke?!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

She glared as she regained he ability to speak. "You jerk! You know I haven't! But there's not exactly a whole lot to do if you hadn't noticed. Besides, its not _my_ fault that it's the only thing Mr. Closet Pervert over here can read."

"Hey, I resent that." Kakashi declared "I have never once hidden my enjoyment of the series." His visible eye creased in a smile as she looked at him with a glare. "And it's very educational."

If it was possible Naruto began to laugh even harder, rolling around in his place so vigorously she was afraid Sasuke would move, taking his warmth with him. But the Uchiha only smirked again and tucked his hands under his arms.

"God help me." She said aloud. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

* * *

Chapter 2- Arrival of One's Past


	2. Arrival of One's Past

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 2- Arrival of One's Past

* * *

"Dobe, if you say one more word…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Bring it Teme!"

Sakura turned just in time to see Sasuke glare furiously at Naruto before turning silently away to continue walking down the snow laden road. His reaction must have been what Naruto expected because the blond snorted before opening his mouth to complain again.

_Kami! Sometimes I think he's worse than Ino._ And that was saying something considering Pig could really make you wish you were deaf when she wanted.

"Naruto." She warned softly. He looked at her and closed his mouth mid sound, sighed dejectedly, and began walking again. Internally she sighed, relieved at Sasuke's restraint. Sometimes Naruto was just asking for someone to punch him, and she was frequently able to placate that necessity. However any fight that started between the two of them would not simply end with the blond rubbing his head. Instead it would consume the forest in noise and action, an occurrence none of them wanted at the moment. Though they were traveling on an open- though infrequently used- road back to Konoha, didn't mean they were looking to attract any attention.

Earlier that month the Hokage had received word that there was Akatsuki movement up near the northeastern boarders of Iwa. She assigned the reformed team 7- under Kakashi's lead- the reconnaissance mission. There orders were simple. Gain as much information as possible while trying to stay out of fights. Due to the fact that Konoha and Iwa were not on the best of terms they were to physically stay out of the country, however if necessity revealed itself, and they didn't get caught, she was willing to overlook the transgression. Naruto had smirked at that and teased the Sanin before resigning himself to a furious head rub while he recovered from Sakura's friendly reminder that he was speaking to the Hokage.

The four of them set out later that evening, hoping to make as much headway as possible before the snows were supposed to kick in. They had been lucky. The three days it took them to reach to boarder had been clear, but still almost brutally cold. They had prowled around for about two weeks, stopping by small villages under Henge disguises and speaking with locals, as well as scouting the areas for any sign of the Akatsuki. But there were none to be found, which wasn't, Sakura admitted to herself, hard to understand. They weren't S class ninja for nothing.

Dragging herself back out of her thoughts she looked around noting the places of her teammates once more before leaping into one of the trees to scout around for a moment. A nod to Naruto let him know what she planned as she took off. The sky was clear this morning of clouds- the storm having finally blown itself out in the earliest hours of the day. She could see for miles, but there was nothing to obscure the continuing line of trees that spread out before her.

This had been a rather uneventful mission- important to the security of their village, but uneventful. Despite it all however, she had to admit that it was nice having simple missions with her team again, missions that didn't have one of them almost dying each time. Not that any of them would with her medical skills, but it was still nice.

A final glance around revealed nothing new and she made her way back down to the road, joining both Sasuke and Naruto once more. Kakashi was several paces ahead, his nose stuffed once more into his book. She sighed in exasperation at the memory of Sasuke's tease the night before. Who knew the normally withdrawn Uchiha had it in him? Certainly not Sakura.

Naruto had started speaking again, this time with less complaining. She could hear him happily planning out what he would do once he got back to the village. His list of priorities consisted of Hinata, Ichiraku, and the Hokage. Personally Sakura was surprised that anyone had made their way deeper into the blonde's heart than the small Ramen stand, but decided if anyone could do it, it was Hinata. _And its about damned time too!_ The dark haired kunoichi had loved the blonde for as long as Sakura could remember. So when about a year ago, the normally shy young woman had worked up the courage to confess, Sakura had been happily cheering her on from the sidelines. Naruto- still oblivious up until that point- had stopped, stared (causing Hinata to turn read), and had proceeded to lift the petite woman into his arms, twirling her around in what should have been a bone crushing hug. Luckily he had the sense not to kill the woman who loved him and had let her go soon enough. However the pair never parted far after that. They could be seen walking happily though the village side by side and sometimes hand in hand. Hinata's father had reluctantly agreed that they were well matched, and had allowed the relationship on the grounds that Naruto was almost positive to succeed Tsunade as the Hokage- the perfect political move for the proud Hyuga clan. Hinata could have cared less. The simple fact that Naruto saw her now as more than a friend was enough to make her eternally happy.

Sakura was glad that Naruto had finally gotten the hint. She believed that they all deserved to be happy and to find love. Not that she had been too lucky in that aspect though. When Sasuke had first returned to the village four years ago, a part of her- a very small part she realized now- had hoped that something could work between the two of them. Despite his changes, the raven haired young man was still the brilliant brooding genius she had crushed on her entire adolescence. And Sasuke did love her, at least in his own way. It had taken her months to realize; however, that their shared love was more like that of a sister and brother than perspective lovers, and always would be. They were family, and in this world where each of them had been left alone- their team, their _family_, was everything.

Sadly she remembered the day her parents had died. A fire caused by a small enemy invasion two years ago had caught them in their shop. She had been at the Main Gates, fighting with Kakashi against a rather elusive opponent at the time, and had only left to find them when she had seen smoke coming from the Northern Quarter where they lived. But it had been too late.

For days she cried not wanting the comfort of anyone. Not wanting to face that their deaths couldn't have been prevented. But her team wouldn't let her sink further than grief. Naruto had come first, offering words of love and comfort, tight hugs and bright smiles before dragging her off to Ichiraku to indulge her in her first real meal in too long. Then Sasuke on one of the training fields. He had let her fight with no barriers, no conditions. Just fight. By the time she had worn out her rage and frustration the training field had been utterly flattened- trees demolished, chunks of earth thrown around, scorch marks lining once green grass. Her hip was burned where she had been too slow to fully move out of the way of one of his smaller chidori, the pain sharpening and clearing her head. Sasuke had sported a rather painful bruise on his right arm where one of her hits had landed, breaking it. He didn't complain though. He only watched her with dark eyes. Understanding. They had then sat in the middle of the ruins while she healed them, letting their pains be carried off into the stillness.

And finally Kakashi. She was kneeling at their graves, allowing herself to see them for the first time since the memorial. He came in silence, taking the spot next to her as they looked at the names on the stones. When she turned her face into his shoulder and started to cry quietly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. His strong grip sheltered her and offered strength, and the two of them sat there under the shade of evening as she lost herself in grief, all the while being held by hope.

"Ne. Sakura-chan?"

Looking up she could see worry written on the blonde's face, and she realized a stray tear had fallen down her cheek. Wiping it away quickly she smiled and threw one arm over his shoulder and the other over Sasuke's.

"Oh, its nothing Naruto, I was just remembering all the reasons why I love you guys."

"Awww, Sakura-chan, does that mean you have reasons why you don't love us?" He pouted in that adorable way that could melt any heart, but it was ruined by the mischievous smirk that just barely played over his lips.

"Of course I do Baka. For example your wining…"

"I don NOT whine-"

"Sasuke's brooding…"

The Uchiha looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she smirked at him, before turning away with an amused "Hn."

"And Kakashi's taste in literature."

Naruto laughed at that. "But I would think it was those kinds of things that endeared us to you!"

She smiled. "Perhaps your right, but somehow I doubt that. With my luck ill start to love you for it and it'll just come back to haunt me.

"Sakura! That's not fair!"

Her laughter bubbled up, and the blonde smiled too. "You know I was just thinking-"

His words were suddenly cut off as Kakashi slowed letting them catch up to him. "We have company."

"Four." Sasuke added. When he looked past her she could see that his eyes had already bled into the deep crimson of his clan's bloodline.

"How far?" Naruto asked, his fingers twitching towards his weapons pouch to casually pull out a kunai.

"Less than five hundred meters to the north. Two are coming around from the east."

"Who are they?" Her words were brief, looking for specifics. His crimson gaze fell to hers.

"Akatsuki."

And she knew it was true.

Without a word the four of them readied themselves. To the untrained eye they seemed to do almost nothing. Calmly, Sakura began pulling her gloves on, while Kakashi tucked his precious book away in his pouch. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the trees, his fingers playing with the hilt of his katana while Naruto shifted impatiently from one foot to another. Anyone else would have run, should have run. A fight with the Akatsuki was almost destined to end badly. But they weren't going to run. The four mysterious ninja were closing in too fast. Running would just waste energy when meeting was inevitable.

There was no sound to tell her where they were, no crack of branches to let her know that they were surrounded now. But she didn't need it. The sudden slight stiffening in Sasuke's shoulders- invisible to anyone who didn't know him as well as she did- told her all she needed.

The Akatsuki were here. And Itachi was with them.

* * *

Chapter 3- Requirement for Safety


	3. Requirement for Safety

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 3- Requirement for Safety

* * *

She saw the blue one first as he appeared in a tree nearest to Kakashi. One moment the tree was empty, the next his tall well built frame was perched easily on one of the branches. Hoshigaki Kisame. S class missing nin of Mist. He was smirking, sharp white sharks teeth showing from behind blue lips. Strapped to his back was a massive sword. Recently Tsunade had gotten a full report on its many abilities and had warned team 7 upon their departure that if they were to run into said sword, they would do best to keep away if they wished to preserve their chakra. _And life for that matter_ she thought sourly.

Naruto had shifted and was now standing with his back to hers much like Kakashi and Sasuke had done, forming a small tight circle. A glance over her shoulder told her that the others were making their presence known as well. Naruto was facing a rather striking blonde young man, formerly of Iwa (or so his hitai-ite proclaimed), whose hair fell over one eye, while Sasuke faced a completely concealed figure, his features hidden behind not only the red and black Akatsuki cloak, but an orange oval mask with a single eye hole. The fact that the man was literally _bouncing_ with excitement made her think of a child, but the cloaks never lied. He was still dangerous. As she studied the visible enemies a prickling sensation crept down her spine. She was being watched. Slowly she turned her head back to the tree in front of her, automatically focusing her gaze on his chin instead of looking him in the eyes.

Uchiha Itachi.

_Why oh why is he standing in front of me! _Her inner self growled. She could feel Sasuke stiffen again, beating down his urge to turn around and face his brother. Part of her cheered for him. He had finally realized upon returning to the village that there was more to life than vengeance, and had decided to let it go, leaving behind his search for his brother. But she also knew that some instincts ran deep. The fact that he was still facing the masked nin was testament once again to his self control, but she wasn't sure how long it would last.

"It would seem, perhaps, that we are evenly matched. If only in numbers."

The cold deep voice washed over them. Sakura could just hear the danger in his words for all their nonchalance, but bristled anyway at the implied insult.

"Perhaps." Kakashi returned, his gaze straying carefully from Kisame to Itachi. "What is it you want?"

"I would think that quite obvious considering our ongoing exploits concerning the Kyuubi." Behind her Naruto growled slightly.

"Ah, well then we _do_ have a problem. You see I'm quite fond of Naruto. I don't plan on giving him up." His voice was light, almost humorous.

"Indeed. Well then we will settle for Haruno-san."

"WHAT?!" Three voices rose up in astonishment. Sakura found that hers was not working or the surprise would have numbered four. _Me?! Why does he want me? And _settle_?! I am not just some left-over! Bastard!_ Her eyes almost flickered up to meet his, but training with Sasuke and Kakashi had ingrained that danger into her very soul and she was able to divert the look before they met, settling once more on his chin. She watched as his lips twitched slightly. Was he smiling?! No surely not.

"Interesting. You did well to teach that lesson Hatake. Or perhaps I should give the praise to you little Brother."

"I neither want nor need your praise _Brother_. I suggest you rethink your decision to take Sakura. You cannot have her." With that he drew his katana, pointing it slightly at the masked nin, though it was obvious to her that his stance was one that leaned back towards his brother. If he did attack, it was Itachi who would be on the receiving end.

"Oi! Uchiha! Lets do this already, yeah! I'm getting board."

Sakura's glance strayed to the young man with the long blond hair. She crouched a bit lower as his hand reached into his hip pouch for something. Withdrawing it she could see some sort of clay sitting in his palm. Before she was even sure she had seen right a tongue snuck up out of a hole in his hand and drew the clay in. The blond noticed her shocked gaze and smirked holding his hand up to reveal lips and teeth. He had mouths in his hands! _Cool!_ Inner Sakura was fascinated if a little creped out.

The mouth, which had been chewing as he waggled his fingers at her suddenly stopped and he shifted his hand until the palm was face up. Once it was flat the tongue appeared once again this time producing a small clay figurine of a spider.

"Ha! How's a dinky little statue supposed to hurt us?" Sakura wished she could have made Naruto take his words back because she was almost positive that the "dinky little statue" had more too it, and really didn't want to find out.

The missing Iwa nin scowled at that, his bright blue eyes going dark and dangerous before he smiled wickedly.

"This? This is art." He tossed the little spider towards them, holding his hand up to make a quick seal as he continued to smile. "And art is a bang, yeah. Katsu!"

"Move!" Kakashi pushed on Sakura's shoulder as she leapt at his words, moving just in time to evade the explosion that followed the sealed command as the spider flew through the air.

She landed in a nearby tree, keeping herself far enough away form the Akatsuki but close enough to still see the members of her team. Not that she had long to look for them. With the Iwa nin's attack all hell seemed to break loose. The concealed figure bounded towards the Artist as if frolicking calling out, "Yay! Deidara-sempai! Do it again!"

"Shut up Tobi your annoying yeah!"

"But Tobi is a good boy!"

The newly dubbed Deidara rolled his eyes before releasing yet another piece of clay into his hand, this time one shaped like a bird. With a quick seal the bird expanded and he jumped on, taking off in a giant beat of clay wings. Sakura moved again as she saw Naruto take off into one of the trees to follow Deidara, dodging left and right as bombs were dropped all around him. It was obvious that the Akatsuki was a ranged fighter, and she feared for Naruto who was primarily a hand to hand kind of fighter.

Suddenly she was forced to pull her attention away from her teammate as color flashed in the corner of her eyes. Sasuke had indeed gone after his brother, however the elder was nowhere to be seen and instead the younger Uchiha was engaged against Kisame who had attacked both he and Kakashi at the same time. The reach of his massive sword kept her friends at bay but the synchronization in which any of their team were able to fight together in wouldn't keep them away for long.

An orange blur moved near her and she funneled chakra into her hands while pulling up a kunai just in time to block a similar weapon held by Tobi, the masked nin. He wasn't that good, she realized, his Taijutsu left holes and openings all over the place leaving him exposed to even the most basic of attacks. But he was fast. Almost to fast to hit. She frequently found herself hitting air when she was sure she would connect, only to hit him at other times when she thought she had missed. And the whole time, he was giggling and talking to her.

"Haruno-san! Your name is Sakura right!? What a pretty name! And you have pretty hair too! Tobi thinks it's nice." If she hadn't been fighting this man she might have found his almost innocent words quite flattering. But the fact that she was, just made it all the more confusing. "Bye Haruno-san!"

And suddenly, as if enveloped by the scenery itself he was gone, only to reappear some 50 feet away near Naruto who set a clone after him. Bewildered at his sudden defection, and left in the middle of a punch, Sakura killed her speed spinning around to take note of the other fights only to come face to face with the missing Uchiha.

_Damnit! _She thought.

If Tobi had been fast Uchiha Itachi was impossible. Sakura knew he was good. In the years during their search for Sasuke, she had studied the massacre, astounded and horrified by one young man's ability to take out an _entire_ elite clan. If his deeds hadn't been so horrendous, his exploits might have been more worthy of awe and amazement, however, being suddenly on the receiving end of his talents left her less than amazed, and more terrified.

His movements were controlled and precise, reaching her with perfect timing and cold accuracy. One moment he would be in front of her parrying all of her kunai attacks only to disappear and solidify at her back where he attacked once more. Fending him off made it hard near impossible to plan any sort of strategy. She was good, and she knew it, but she was not at his level.

Yet another sudden disappearing act on his part resulted in a lacerated shoulder and a seat on the ground for her. Holding her arm with her good hand she slid herself back, tunneling green chakra into her palm where it pressed against her shoulder slowly but efficiently healing the wound until she could once again use the arm. He stood some paces away without moving and watched her hand intently as the healing glow began to fade. Then, unexpectedly, he spoke.

"Haruno Sakura if you agree to come with me I will call off my comrades and leave yours in peace."

"Go to hell. Im not going anywhere with you!" she told his chin willing herself not to look him in the eyes. It was hard. Battles of wills and dominance could be won with looks, but when a look could actually kill, such battles were usually better fought in different ways.

"Are you so sure you want to stay that course? Look."

She turned slightly, unable to not take the chance that he was obviously allowing her, and a cry ripped from her throat as she struggled to stand when she saw what he meant. Across the road leaning slumped against a tree was Naruto, out cold. Deidara and Tobi were nearby, seemingly awaiting orders. She knew they wouldn't kill him, they needed the Kyuubi, but she wouldn't take the bet that they wouldn't hurt him further. To he right Sasuke was still fighting Kisame, his chest rising and falling in deep pants as he parried yet another set of blows from the shark nin's monstrous sword. Kakashi was nearby, his hands moving so fast in seals that she could hardly follow them. There was blood on his face, and he was shaky on his feat, exhaustion evident, but still fighting. It seemed both had been hit by the chakra eating sword, and neither would last much longer.

She turned back towards Itachi, fists clenching until her knuckles whitened beneath black gloves as she attempted to keep from attacking him again. This time she looked up, meeting his eyes with more rage than fear. She could see that the action took him aback for a moment, but his expression remained calm and unaffected.

"If I go with you Uchiha I want your _word_ that my team will be left alone and alive, for good." Her words were almost choked out, their sound hardly distinguishable from the snarl she wanted to make. He gazed at her before nodding slightly.

"You have my word."

"If you don't keep it, don't expect to live long."

His eyebrow visibly rose at her blatant threat. "Indeed. Then you agree?"

"I do."

And with that she watched as his sharingan began to spin, almost lazily, before quickening as the jutsu activated, catching her in his hypnosis. As the world around her began to fade she didn't know weather or not she had made the right choice, but in truth she knew it had been her only one. Her life was the price for her team's safety.

She was willing to accept that.

* * *

Chapter 4- Introductions and Orders

A/N: Heyla! I hope your all enjoying the story. I know I am. Id appreciate some reviews people! I love getting the faves but i want to know what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Or do you simply not care? Tell me! I wont hold the next chapter hostage or anything (personally I hate when authors do that) but i want to know!

Wind to your wings!


	4. Introductions and Orders

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku) and Hidan's mouth

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 4- Introductions and Orders

* * *

She was comfortable. Bundled deep down in her covers, safe, at home, because that was the only way she could wake up curled in her soft burgundy blanket. She rolled over slightly, reaching out a hand to locate the long body length pillow that Ino had given her for her 21st birthday. The blond's reasoning had been along the lines of: if she wasn't going to bring a man home to curl up with, the least she could have was a long pillow to wrap herself around.

Sakura had rudely snatched the pillow away, throwing playful insults back at her best friend. She would never admit aloud though that it was the most comfortable pillow she had ever had. If she did, Ino would never let her live it down.

Despite her searching, her hand came up empty, and she rolled once again, grumbling through her sleep fogged mind about stupid pillows that rolled away during the night. Slowly she opened her eyes hoping to see the soft fabric nearby so that she could return to her dreams, body length plush in tow. But to no avail. In irritation she pressed her face into the remaining pillow- and froze.

Normally it smelled of lilac fabric softener and the soft lily shampoo she used. But this pillow did not. Instead she could smell the wind and forest, as if someone had hung it outside to air dry. This was not her bed. Instantly awake she sat bolt upright, throwing the red covers away, and instinctively reached for her weapons. Instead of being on the bedside table where she would normally put them they were on a chair in the corner of the room, along with her pack and what looked like a set of towels hanging over the tall back. Before she could reach them however a shadow in the other corner moved making her still again.

The fact that she had come into consciousness thinking she was somewhere safe bothered her. She had never done that before, never woken up thinking she was somewhere she wasn't. Slowly picking through her memories as the shadow moved into the dim evening light that slipped through a single window, she realized that it was probably a side effect of the Sharingan hypnosis. As if on key, she realized that she shadow had refined itself into the form of one Uchiha Itachi.

He stood in utter silence for a moment, watching her. Weather he was pleased at her reaction or disappointed escaped her as he kept his face blank. His cloak was open all the way and hung off his shoulders as neither arm was through a sleeve. She could see the light grey mesh shirt that covered his chest and the dark black regulation pants tucked into sandals and white covers. His hair was still in a ponytail, which was now visible beneath the open collar as it hung over his shoulder. Belatedly, a part of her mind noted that long hair suit him, before she brutally shoved it away horrified that she could even think a thing about such a person. He shifted again and she raised her arm, her fingers glowing slightly in the dim light.

"Peace, Haruno-san. If I had wished you harm you would not still be alive. I could have easily taken your life as you slept mere moments ago." His smooth deep voice filled the room though he had barely spoken above a whisper. She lowered her hand in acknowledgment of his remark, though admitting to it stung quite a bit.

"Why am I here Itachi?" Her question was blunt, as she shifted off the bed to stand facing him.

He quirked a brow slightly. "Because _Sakura_, I require your assistance. But that can wait. By now I am sure you are hungry. Sharingan hypnosis has a way of throwing one off. Follow me." He turned towards the door and started towards it, stopping when he passed the chair with her belongings and speaking over his shoulder. "You will find everything but your poisons still there, and those will be returned to you when you leave."

"Which is when?"

"In good time, perhaps." And with that he exited the room disappearing around the edge of the door. She waited for a moment to collect herself before making her way to her weapons pouch and pack. Strapping the holster back on her thigh, she did a quick inventory. True to his word all of her weapons minus her poisons were there. She didn't like not having her poisons, but his caution was understandable. Besides, she couldn't have promised she would use them given the chance. Taking a deep breath she turned towards the door and walked out into the more brightly lit hallway.

Itachi was standing about three feet away, waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow as she stood fully in the hall. "Should I be out here? I thought I was a prisoner."

His dark gaze fell to hers and once again, she met it. A little part of her was terrified, that even now, something bad would happen when she met his eyes. Their deep crimson and black was almost eerie to see in the light of the hall. Eerie, and incredibly dangerous. "I did not say you ever were. Recall that you agreed to come of your own will."

"But I never agreed to be knocked unconscious."

"That was necessary to conceal the entrance to this complex. I could not show you, else all of Konoha would be at our door. This way."

As always his reasoning was flawless.

She followed him, looking around as she did so. Her room, if you could call it hers, was on the far end of the hall, the last one on the right side. Around it were about five other rooms, three on each side of the hallway. All of the doors were closed and she couldn't tell if they were empty or in use. Slowly he made his way into a rather large looking parlor room with several over stuffed couches,- the kind that tried to eat you- a table and a fireplace. Because it was winter the fire was roaring contentedly, heating the room to a lovely temperature. On the far side of the room in one of the couches sat Kisame, his bulk taking up a good portion of the furniture piece. His sword was not far away, leaning against the wall. As the two of them entered he looked up from the paper in his hands, and smiled, a wide grin that might have been used to intimidate, but only looked friendly-if that was possible- as the couch he was on tried to consume him.

"Ah, Pinky is up."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected nickname before narrowing and she snarled. She absolutely _hated_ when people called her Pinky. It was degrading and rude. She didn't even let people she knew call her that, let alone an enemy nin. He glanced at her before putting his hands up in a peaceable sign. "Alright then, _Sakura-san,_ no harm was meant. Sheath your claws girl." She lifted her chin and she could see his eyes gleam with humor, and even a little approval. It had been like a test. He was trying to see how much he could get away with, and she had stopped him in his tracks. She knew how to play dominance games too.

His eyes turned from her to his partner who was watching the slight interaction from the next doorway. "Itachi, Leader-sama wants to know our status." His tone was more serious, its playful hint gone

"I will contact him."

Kisame nodded, and glanced at Sakura once more before smiling that huge infuriating smile, and returning to his paper, ignoring them completely.

How anyone could ignore Itachi was beyond her. Even ten paces away she could feel the danger of the man as if it radiated from his very skin, despite the fact that he was standing calmly, almost bored with the world around him. She supposed that being his partner, the effect must have eventually worn off.

After following him down yet another hallway and a flight of steps she found herself entering a huge kitchen. For missing nin- she decided- the Akatsuki lived better than she did.

It just wasn't fair.

The ceiling spanned a good 15 feet above her head, and the cabinets were paneled in dark wood that made the room feel warmer and more accepting. Granite counter-tops lined the edges while a lone island stood in the middle of the room. Unfortunately her view of the pristine kitchen was ruined as the man who had been sitting at a stool against the island turned, took one look at her, and cursed.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?"

"_Excuse me?_" The muscle above her eye twitched slightly.

"You heard me, or are you as dumb as you look?"

She took a step forward, intent on beating the shit out of this silver haired, foul mouthed man, Akatsuki or not! A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned sharply to glare at the person who had touched her. His crimson eyes looked slightly amused as she shoved his hand away, her body literally shaking in fury.

"Oh so she's yours Uchiha. You should keep your pets leashed. Wouldn't want any insane whores running about now would we?"

"That's enough Hidan."

Sakura was beyond furious now. Stepping around Itachi she shot forward, funneling a huge amount of chakra into her right fist before landing a fatal blow on his chest. As she stepped back she watched with a contented smirk as the silver haired missing nin wavered on his feet then dropped to one knee as his chest began to bleed, utterly crushed- almost completely through- from her punch. She could see fragments of bone sticking through the pale skin of his chest as crimson liquid seeped into his cloak. His head sagged for a moment, and she waited for him to fall over.

Instead, he started to shake.

She watched in horror as his shoulders began to tremble slightly before he tipped his head back and burst out in laughter, climbing to his feet.

"FUCK that was good!" He looked up at her, wiping a trail of blood away from his mouth, hands covered in it, and only succeeding in wiping it further over his face. His gaze was piercing for a moment, and she lifter her hand again, blue chakra running along the length of her fingers once more. "I think I like you. If you weren't a blasphemous heathen Id ask you to stick around." He reached around the counter and collected a long red, triple scythe before walking towards the door. As he reached it he turned once again. "Lets do this again sweetheart." He chuckled, before leaving the room.

"Don't count on surviving next time!" she yelled after him, trying to cover her fear in rage. His only reply was the sinister laughter that floated back into the room.

She turned towards Itachi who had walked past her, skirting around the blood that had pooled on the floor. He was currently reaching for a fruit bowl on one of the back counters from which he chose an apple and turned, leaning against the counter as he ate. It was too weird to think of Itachi eating anything- and thus being human- so she ignored it and continued glaring at him.

"Who in God's name was that!?"

"Hidan."

"Now tell me _why_ again, he isn't dead and sprawled out over the floor right now." She looked distastefully at the blood on the floor and realized that there was some on her gloves, which she had yet to take off. Making a small noise of offense, she walked to a large sink and rinsed it off, reaching for a towel after the water no longer turned red.

"Hidan is Immortal. He claims that his god, Jashin, grants him life in exchange for sacrifices."

"Immortal. Great. And I assume you mean human sacrifices?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"It would be wise to keep your distance from him. He will not hesitate to kill you if you give him an opening. He has already killed one partner, and has attempted several times to kill his current one.

"So why isn't the current one dead?"

Itachi looked at her as if considering for a moment how much to share. Only then did she realize how much information she had collected in such a short period of time. She had been awake for less than an hour and she had already met three of the Akatsuki, plus the two others from yesterday. If she played this right, the information she left with could be invaluable to the village. If she ever left that was.

"Kakazu is also somewhat immortal."

"Of course he is." She groaned before adding sarcastically, "What a silly question."

Itachi ignored her comment, continuing to eat his apple. "Feel free to make use of any of the items in this kitchen. No one will stop you. In addition you are free to roam the manor as you wish, though you would do well to stay out of any locked rooms unless otherwise invited. If you follow the door through that room," he indicated a smaller room to her right just off the kitchen, "You will find that it leads outside. There is a training area set up as well as tools to preserve your weapons. If you wish to go unchallenged I would suggest keeping your distance, the majority of our members train out there and would jump at the opportunity to fight one of Konoha's most prized medical nin."

His words shocked her and if she hadn't still been upset she might have found them flattering. He noticed her reaction and stopped eating for a moment.

"You are surprised Sakura?"

"A little."

"You should not be. Your strength and skills have almost become as legendary as those of your teacher. You must already be aware that you are in the Bingo Books of numerous other villages."

She was. Tsunade had assured her after her team's success in retrieving Sasuke that Hidden Villages would be hard pressed to overlook her now that she had made her talents so clear. Though knowledge of her strength was known as her primary weapon, many villages had finally realized that it was her medical ninjutsu that was the most dangerous. So yes, to answer his question, she _was_ aware that she was in the watch books, but it was almost something else all together knowing that the Akatsuki was keeping tabs on her and considered he a worthy threat. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and in response she nodded.

"What surprised me was Akatsuki's opinion of my skills. Many of you have strength nearly as great as mine, if not with the precision of my chakra control, so my reason for being here must have something to do with my medical jutsus."

"The information regarding your superior intelligence was well placed. Well done Sakura. But we will leave this conversation for another time. For now please eat something, I assure you it is all safe." With a last bite he discarded the apple and strode calmly towards the door, stopping like Hidan had, just before he exited. "The room you awoke in will remain yours if you wish, though you are free to choose another if you find a free one that better suites your tastes. Necessary items, if you require them, can be found in any of the closets. In addition, you are under my protection, so if you feel you cannot handle some threat that arises simply call for me, and I will come. However, if you simply call with the intent of disrupting my duties, I will rescind my offer of assistance and you will be left to deal with the situation on your own, no matter the outcome." His dark eyes gleamed intensely in the light of the kitchen and she narrowed her own gaze at the threat. Without another word he nodded, and left, sweeping silently out of the room.

_Well there goes the prospect of annoying him enough that he'll get rid of me._ She thought sourly. _Call him. Ha! _"Don't count on it." She murmured aloud before turning to the many cabinets before her. "Alright then, with all this space and stuff I should be able to find something." And for the next half hour she set about preparing a light meal, remaining un-approached for the rest of the evening.

After eating she cleaned away the mess she had made. Her inner self wanted to leave it all there. They were after all enemy nin, and it wasn't like they were hosting a party or anything. But she just couldn't bring herself to give that kind of impression. Taking a cooling cup of tea with her she went through the door to outside, figuring that despite the Uchiha's warning, it should be late enough that the training ground would be empty.

The stars shone brightly over the large manor and she walked silently, following a small path towards a ring of trees, about the size of a normal training ground in Konoha. She was still trying to figure out what she was doing here, why Itachi had asked that she come with them. After their short chat a while ago she realized that it had something to do with her medical ninjutsu and skills, but scoffed at the thought. If he thought she would heal one of them, he had another thing coming. She knew he didn't trust her enough for that, and couldn't even think of anyone who looked like they needed to be healed. Physically at least. In her opinion, they were all deeply in need of mental help, especially that sadomasochistic freak Hidan.

She leapt up into one of the trees sitting on a branch, careful not to spill her tea. She didn't bother trying to run, she had already decided to stay and find out as much as she could. Tsunade couldn't have created a better situation if she had tried. Itachi practically treated her like she was a member with his cool politeness and deference to her skills. Kisame had seemingly tested her, and she thought she had passed, and Hidan- though she hated to recall it- had said he liked her. Ugh. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

A slight noise below her made her stiffen. Surely no one would want to fight at this hour. Or did they not care? She placed her cup down on the branch and let her hand slide to her holster, fingering the cool metal of a kunai as she waited for the noise to reveal its source. She didn't wait long before a tall frame stalked through the trees where the path met the clearing and resolved into the blue form of the missing Mist nin.

Kisame strolled quietly into the center, paused for a moment, then turned towards the exact place she was sitting. Sakura knew she wasn't concealed very well, but the swiftness in which he located her despite her slightly cloaked chakra was- she admitted- impressive. He smiled at her again, and leapt into a tree directly in front of hers taking a seat on one of the thick branches about the same height as her own. She didn't move her hand from her weapons pouch until he braced his sword against the trunk and tucked his own hands in the joints of his elbows leaning forward against his crossed leggs.

"He told me you wouldn't try to run. Im surprised, if slightly irritated, to find that once again he was right."

He. Itachi.

"Whats the point?" she replied "I doubt I would be left alone for more than ten seconds if I passed your perimeter."

"Well you don't know until you try."

"True enough, but then again, maybe I just don't feel like it."

He laughed at that, a deep bass rumble that started in his chest before bursting forth. It was utterly different from Hidan's maniacal tenor. Sakura found herself astounded to realize his laugh was pleasant and made her want to join in. Instead she settled for a slight smile, this time reaching for her tea and taking a sip.

"A fair point. So, are we the monsters that you thought we were? The frightful Akatsuki that strikes fear in the hearts of ninja everywhere?"

Her smile faded slighty, and she saw that his face was serious as well. "Is that what you would like me to think?"

He shrugged.

"Let me tell you what I see.

A tall, blue-skinned man with an almost unnatural affinity to the look of a shark, carrying a massive sword covered in teeth that consumes chakra. A man whose crimson eyes couldn't have fit more perfectly with a cloak carrying a symbol that announces danger, whose genius talents were the personal destruction of an entire clan. His clan. A silver haired Sadist that thrives on pain, his own and other's. A mad bomber artist who flies around with exploding art. And a mysterious masked nin who acts like a child but moves like he has the ability to simply disappear into thin air. And that's not even all of you. I have still yet to meet Hidan's current partner, or your _Leader-sama_."

She looked at the sky for a moment before continuing. Kisame was silent. "Now take all of those traits, all of those deadly jutsus and personalities, and throw them all at your most precious person, a person who thrives on the need to help and be accepted. A person who sticks his neck out for others, without fail, every time someone calls his name, and even when they don't. A person who has grown up in a world that despises him, but still finds it within himself to smile. Whose determination and loyalty has broken hearts tougher than yours. Whose respect, and love, and friendship, has taken lost souls, and given them a place to belong!"

She was crying, she realized. Her emotions- tied down so tightly through all the years of fighting- flooded her mind and heart. And yet she couldn't bring herself to care. The pain at the simple thought of loosing Naruto, of loosing any of her team, tore through her chest. Kisame's question might have started off as a joke, a lighthearted tease about prowess and technique, but from her stand point, such worries were far to close. She sniffed and wiped her face on her shoulder before speaking again.

"Perhaps my vision of the world is skewed. I cannot see the reasons behind your actions, or your leader's, or even Itachi's. I cannot understand your driving force, and I am not so naive to think that my cause is the only right and just path." She looked up to find him watching her intently and gazed back into light grey eyes. "But in the end it is just that. My cause. My path. I am no saint, and Konoha is no heaven inhabited by angels. We are as tainted as you. Killers and liars. Theives and sinners. But we have made the cause our village, our families, and our friends. We have made the cause that which is precious to us. That is our only justification. So when you ask me if you are the demons of nightmare, the 'Frightful Akatsuki that strike fear into the hearts of ninja everywhere', how else am I supposed to respond?" And with that she fell silent, her fingers running along the smooth surface of her mug. She didn't look at him but she could still feel his gaze on her. Suddenly he sighed and leaned slightly back.

"You are smarter than I thought."

She gaped at him, unsure how she was supposed to respond to that, but he continued before she could say anything. "I have met many young nin much like yourself. People who were proud and full of themselves, confident in not only their abilities but their paths." He looked her straight in the eye. "And many of them are dead now, taking with them their proclamations of perfection and one path or one cause, certain that their goals were the only right ones, naive to the fact that there is more than one driving force as they tried to shape the world in opposites of black and white." He stood reaching for his sword, and slowly swung it over his shoulder. "You are the first one who has given me a true answer to what we are. You would do well to share that answer." And as he jumped off the branch she just barely caught his final remark.

"Perhaps more lives would be saved."

* * *

Chapter 5- Challenges and Close Calls

A/N: Before you kill me with corrections about Hidan, I know hes a little OOC, but its only a little, and besides it makes him creepier. ^^; Sorry?


	5. Challenges and Close Calls

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

**

* * *

In the Silence**

Chapter 5- Challenges and Close Calls

* * *

She woke the next morning relatively early despite the hours she had kept the night before. It was hard to sleep, now that she knew where she was despite Itachi's assurances of safety while under his protection. She didn't quite trust him that much.

Trust.

That was strange. She couldn't remember having ever decided to trust him, if even a little. And yet as she sat on her bed, legs crossed as she slowly sharpened a kunai on her travel whetstone, she realized that she had taken him for his word, expecting that he would keep it.

Itachi didn't seem like the kind of person to lie. He had no reasons too, no malicious intents that he didn't say outright. If anyone here was going to keep their word, she was pretty sure it would be the Uchiha.

And that thought scared her.

Shoving it to the back of her mind she stood and stretched a bit before grabbing her pack and the towels that had remained neatly laid out over the chair from the night before. The hallway was thankfully empty in these early hours of morning and she was able to slip down the hall and into the bathroom without running into anyone.

20 minutes later found Sakura combing the remaining water out of her hair as she stood in front of the mirror. She hadn't realized just how much the shower would help. She felt as if it had washed away some of her stress under the blissfully hot water, leaving her lighter and less encumbered by what had happened in the past few days. After wringing the last bits of water from the ends of her hair she grabbed all of her stuff and left the bathroom with the intention of dropping some things off in her room before going out to the training field, despite the warning Itachi had given her earlier. She didn't much care for a fight with one of her more dangerous house mates, but she knew she couldn't stay cooped up in her room for much longer or she would go stir crazy.

Instead she almost slammed into Deidara's chest.

Quickly back-peddling she moved to the side, her hand falling to her holster. The blond looked at her and smirked slightly.

"Im not going to attack you yeah."

"Excuse my caution, I'm not in the habit of remaining passive around enemies."

"No, im sure your not."

She looked at him, noting once again the way he kept his hair over one eye, though most of it was held back by a dark tie. Almost belatedly she realized that be wasn't wearing his cloak. He wore a dark, fitting shirt which clung to his frame and loose, light grey sweats. It was so utterly out of the ordinary to think of one of the Akatsuki in pajamas, but the undeniable fact stood there before her- bare feet and all. He was holding a towel over one arm, and it was obvious that, like her, he intended to make use of the bathroom before others got up.

"Your Deidara. The artist with cool hands.

His smile was sudden and shocking, lighting up his face as if she had given him the most pleasing compliment in the world and she realized too late that she had admitted to liking something about the missing Iwa nin.

"Im flattered you remembered me yeah.

She snorted slightly. "Don't let it go to your head."

"So you like my hands?" He smirked this time, one eyebrow raising in a blatant tease. She almost blushed but shrugged to cover it up.

"I thought they were interesting. I've never seen anything like it before."

"You're weird yeah."

She looked at him, slightly confused. "And why would that be?"

"Most people think my hands are creepy." And as if to make a point he lifted one, the palm facing her, and she watched as the lips drew back in a smile, showing even white teeth before sticking a tongue out at her.

"I'm a medic. I like a lot of things other people find creepy. Is it a kekei-genkai?"

"Yep." She watched as the tongue wiggled back and forth a bit before pulling back into the mouth once more as he dropped his hand back to his side. She looked at him again before suddenly realizing that she was still standing in the way of the bathroom. She moved aside nodding slightly as she stepped around him.

"Well Im done with the bathroom, its all yours."

"Thanks, yeah." And as she took off down the hall, her instincts screaming at her that she shouldn't be turning her back on such a dangerous person, he walked in, closing the door behind him without another word.

_That was close_. _Good going Sakura! _She scolded herself sarcastically. _Corner the dangerous bomber why don't you._

Safely back in her room a moment later she leaned against the door, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. She couldn't deny the fact that she thought his hands were interesting. He _did_ have mouths on them, and that definitely wasn't something one saw everyday. But to sit there and ask questions while he was trying to get into the bathroom was just embarrassing. Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts she dropped the towels over the back of the chair once more and left her room, making her way swiftly down to the kitchen where she grabbed a pear and finally going outside towards the training grounds.

The early morning was cool and calm and she sighed in pleasure at the light breeze that swept though the trees, shaking loose some of the light snow that had fallen the night before. It was nowhere near as deep as what they had gotten the other day in the cave, so she assumed she was somewhere further south. Following the same path she had last night, she soon arrived on the clear open ground that had been set aside for sparring. Making her way to the center she quickly finished her pear, threw the core off into the woods and began her stretches and warm-ups.

No matter where she was or how little fighting she planned to do that day, she always tried to warm up. As a medic she frequently had patients who had torn or stretched muscles and tendons during drills and spars. She got quite a kick out of the looks on some of the older nin's faces when she scolded them for not taking care of their bodies properly and promised them that if she found them back on her exam table again for neglecting basic stretches, they would be leaving with much worse than a simple sprain.

Thus following her own advice, she pulled her arms up over her head and leaned to each side before doing a few quick laps around the circle. When she was done she sauntered back over to her pack and pulled out a small scroll from one of the pockets. Laying it flat on the ground, she made several hand seals to open it and soon had two short ANBU style tanto sitting in front of her. Taking them off the scroll and replacing the paper back in her pack she took the short blades, unsheathed them and began her drills.

About three years back, when she was still training for the Jonin exams, she had convinced Kakashi to teach her how to use the tanto. She had found Sasuke's style of fighting with his katana interesting, but was unwilling to lug around the long- if thin- sword all the time. When she told Kakashi this, he suggested the tanto, a smaller version of a sword. It was long enough to provide her greater reach, but small enough to stay out of her way when she wasn't using it. The only reason she had them packed away in a scroll now was because her load had been heavy enough with winter clothing. But considering the circumstances, she wanted all options of fighting available to her. And besides. She was good.

Swinging the light blades smoothly through the air, she fell into her normal routine of sparring techniques. Strike, parry, spin, jump and swing low, high, from the side, cross blades, backhand. Her movements flowed smoothly from one to the next and she recalled he lessons with Kakashi, and later even Sasuke. As a former ANBU, Kakashi was of course almost perfect with the required weapon, handling it with the skill of a man who had held a blade his entire life. She had struggled at first, feeling unbalanced with the new weight in one hand. Then one morning she had shown up to practice with a second blade, having convinced the quartermaster to give her another one, wanting to see if it could even her out.

And to Kakashi's utter astonishment- and even irritation- it did. Her movements stopped jerking and falling to the side. She didn't tip the blade, or have to carry it long distances from either side of her now that she had two to fill the space. When they had finished Kakashi was breathing hard and she was smiling, having managed to parry most of his blows now that she could use both hands.

He almost grudgingly admitted to her that when it came to two blades, she was quite literally a natural. It was, he told her, a talent that he had tried to learn once, but given up on in favor of a single blade like most ANBU. The double sword ability was rare, as few ninja could keep track of both blades without skewering themselves or a comrade. She glowed as his confession, and he attacked her again, proving to her that natural talent wasn't always enough. Beaten soundly, she had trained each day after that for hours, building the strength in her arms and swiftness of movements. Eventually her ablilies reached that of Kakashi, and while using two, he was unable to land a blow. He had taken to practicing with two as well. Despite his earlier confession of having difficulty, his stills were still far above average.

One morning she had been sparring with Kakashi, and Sasuke had walked by, seen them fighting, and had asked to join. With a malicious smirk her former Sensei handed her over to the Uchiha who proceeded to draw his katana and test every ounce of skill she possessed, pressing her to her very limits. To his surprise she was able to keep up with him in the beginning, her strokes even and smooth. But as time wore on she tired and he easily began to gain the upper hand. Eventually he won, ending the match with a quick, checked blow to the throat.

She received one of his rare smiles then, and asked if she would train with him more often since he seemed to be getting "soft". She laughed and agreed, and the two scheduled time each day after that to perfect their techniques. After that their spars became toss ups as to who would win. Sometimes it was Sakura, others Sasuke.

Smiling slightly at the memory, she worked to clear her head of thoughts and continued her drill stepping seamlessly into a jump hit which would end in a circle as the blades crossed and swung around her entire body.

Only they didn't.

As she came to the point where the blades crossed in front of her, creating a momentary X , a clang of steel rang out in the trees as a thin single silver blade appeared between her own, blocking the move. She almost froze but shifted her arms and spun the blade off of her own while jumping back and bringing hers up in a defensive pose.

Looking up at the silent attacker she came face to face with Itachi.

_What the… I didn't even hear him._

In his right hand was a single tanto, not so different from her own. He was standing utterly still, his cloak fluttering in the slight morning breeze, while his crimson eyes were trained on hers. She stood a little straighter, but kept her blades raised.

"It is rare to see one fight with two blades. You are very talented."

His words were low and emotionless but she could see him studying her, his gaze piercing. "How long have you been using them?"

She stayed silent for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell him. But it didn't matter, she realized.

"Almost four years."

"With both blades?"

"Yes."

"How long before that did you use only one?"

"Two days." She smiled a little as he blinked.

"So you have used two from the start?"

"Yes. I started to train with only one but was left feeling unbalanced. I threatened the quartermaster a bit the second evening and went to practice the next day with two. It almost gave Kakashi a heart attack."

"Indeed. I can imagine what a former ANBU would think seeing an inexperienced fighter wield two blades."

_I just bet you can_. As a former ANBU member himself, the look on his emotionless face was still enough to gauge his reaction. He hadn't thought she would be this good, and it irritated her somewhat to see that she was still being underestimated.

"You need work on your speed."

"Excuse me?"

"If you are going to utilize two blades at the highest possible skill level, you must be faster. Your left arm lacks slightly. I assume you are somewhat right handed since it is obvious you are primarily ambidextrous. It would not be overly difficult to relieve you of your left weapon."

"Is that a challenge?" She lifted her blades a fraction higher.

She wondered if he knew she had not been fighting at full strength. One of Kakashi and Tsunade's constant reminders was to save your surprises for the right moment. A good ninja did not show all their cards to the enemy, else they could be blocked. But if the enemy was unaware that it was coming, the attack was more likely to succeed. So she had fought at half of her current skill level, making it look- to anyone who might end up watching, as Itachi had- like she was proficient, if not perfect. But she knew differently. After her jonin exams she had been approached by an ANBU who had seen her fight with both blades. He notified her that if she desired it, she would be welcome to join, and merely needed to contact the Hokage.

Sakura had spoken to Tsunade who had been more than willing to recommend her, but had eventually decided to decline for the time being, as she wished to remain with team seven for a while longer. Later Naruto revealed to her that both he and Sasuke had gotten similar proposals but had made much the same choice. They wanted to stick together after so long apart. And besides, they knew they worked best as a team. She pushed back the memory as Itachi slowly raised his blade towards her.

"Perhaps."

She smiled slightly and proceeded to do the stupidest thing she had ever done in her whole life.

She attacked Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Chapter 6- Holding One's Own

A/N: Hello again. So, do you like? Please review! Please Please Please Please Please!


	6. Holding One's Own

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 6- Holding One's Own

**

* * *

**

He was fast, even though he wasn't disappearing to show up suddenly behind her. Itachi, like her, was limiting himself to simple swordplay-if this fight could be called play- and yet his speed bordered on almost untraceable.

But she was used to it.

After she had improved in skill, she had asked Sasuke to start fighting with his sharingan. It made him faster, more likely to hit her and far less likely to be hit. And that was exactly what she wanted. Slowly but surely she trained herself to fight at a much higher level than would be normally required. Thus when she fought at a lower one it was almost like having her own sort of sharingan. Her attackers movements seemed slower in comparison, allowing her more time to fall into the proper blocking or attacking stance.

She had done the same thing with Lee, letting him train her- to his joy- in Taijutsu until she learned how to utilize the chakra she had formerly employed only in super strength, as a speed booster. She would never be as fast as him by any means, but she could keep up if she needed to.

So here, on this snow dusted training circle, far to the north of any place she called safe, she found that despite the fact that she was facing Uchiha Itachi, an S class missing nin- they were matched.

At first she kept her movements slow, letting him drive her backwards with barely achieved parries and poorly executed moves. She dropped her left arm slightly, the same way she had before when he had commented on her flaw, letting his blade slip dangerously close to her before tugging herself just out of reach.

And all the while she studied him.

Like the first time she had fought him his moves were smooth and seamless, carried out with precise control and deadly accuracy. He focused his attacks evenly on her left and right sides, and she knew he was studying her too.

His ability with a single blade was incredible. It twisted and turned as if he had utter control over the metal, and was bending it just so, until it found the openings she left in her defenses. His sharingan was of course activated boosting an already genius level fighter, even higher. She watched as the blade swam smoothly in front of him, balanced on either side despite the fact that it never left his right hand, and realized that he too was ambidextrous. She was positive that before their little spar was over, he would switch hands thinking it would unbalance her. It was a great strategy, one that she would have liked to employ but couldn't since both hands were already in use. Suddenly his blade came down, following just along the edge of her left one, the one he claimed he could take from her, and slid down the handle, slipping off less than a centimeter from her fingers as she pulled her hand just in time to keep from loosing it.

He smirked, and she scowled.

That was enough.

Deciding she had studied him long enough to know that he was precise to a tee, faster than anyone she had ever fought in swordplay, and ambidextrous, she attacked. Her left arm came up to its proper, evenly level place where it would be far more likely to protect her. He parries met his attacks easily, suddenly lacking the slipping and just barely there grip she had held before. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned in concentration.

She smiled.

It was obvious she had tricked him. And he didn't like it one bit. She swung her right arm around opening herself to a mid section attack- which he took- before flicking her left wrist and blocking the point of his blade with the flat of her own. Then dropping her right hand just as suddenly and barely missing slicing open his shoulder, she swiveled on her feet bringing herself within inches of him, causing him to move back to avoid being skewered. As he moved he looked her directly in the eyes, his brows knit at the center, scowling.

Part of her cheered. She had made the famously emotionless Uchiha glower. But a small part of her trembled. This man was dangerous. Probably the most dangerous person she knew. And she was pushing him towards anger. Like she had predicted Itachi switched hands, so quickly almost that she didn't notice until she was forced to dance away from him as his blade crossed the air less than two inches from her face. Smiling again she took a single step back, using the moment to change her strategy as well. Quickly she switched the grip on her right tanto until the blade was no longer facing up, but towards the ground.

It was a move that Kakashi had initially disapproved of. You had less range and motion, being unable to extend the blade the whole way. In addition she was far more likely to hurt herself now that the weapon was faced more towards her than her opponent. But she never thought of it that way, and perhaps that was why it worked. Instead she thought of the sword as an extended kunai, which she frequently held in downward guards. By aligning the weapons this way she had a more sturdy guard in one hand while her left could continue to attack. And she could switch it too, but wouldn't do that until it proved necessary.

The air around her was filled with nothing but the sounds of blades clashing and their seemingly calm even breathing. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to tire. Fighting a mid-level opponent for an extended period was one thing, but fighting someone at Itachi's level was completely different. Yes she was just as strong and perhaps, at times, just as fast. But she was also smaller and carrying two weapons instead of one, and the speed at which they were moving on top of the simple strain of his attacks had begun to wear on her. Unfortunately she wouldn't last much longer.

And she hated that.

Suddenly his arm dropped a fraction of an inch and she dove, taking the tiny opening for what it was and lunging quickly with her left hand until the point of her blade rested almost tenderly against his chest. At the same instant an incredibly slight weight pressed against her neck and she knew it was over.

Against all odds, they had tied.

She stood there for a moment, her blade still against the fabric of his cloak as she breathed deeply fighting away the exhaustion of such an intense fight. She looked up to find him gazing at her, his deep crimson eyes dark, and unreadable once again. He was breathing hard as well but hid it better.

"You are dead Sakura."

"Then it seems we are ghosts together."

Itachi lowered his blade from her throat and in a single swift movement replaced it behind him where she assumed a sheath was hidden beneath his cloak. A very ANBU-like trait she noted to herself, despite the fact that he was no longer part of the organization. He was still looking at her as if deciding what to say as she turned around to retrieve her own sheaths before tying them both at an angel over her left shoulder. She would probably take them off again later but for now she wanted them close.

"Your practice was fake."

It was a statement, and she turned to face him once again. "Yes."

He nodded as if in approval than looked her directly in the eyes once again and paused. Then finally, he spoke. "I was wrong Sakura. I could not remove the blade from your hand." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving her standing in utter bewilderment.

_That did not just happen._ She told herself firmly. _Uchiha Itachi did not just admit to being unable to beat me. Stop dreaming Sakura and pay attention!_

But it had, and she was still standing there, unable to bring her mind to function again. Slowly she began to gather the frozen bits and pieces of herself, still considering his words. And just as slowly she turned to collect her pack before heading back towards the manor. Part of her wondered if he had fought at full strength. You didn't just tie with _Itachi._ But another part scolded herself for undermining her own abilities. Hadn't she just been upset at him for doing just that not so long ago? She knew with certainty that if he ever fought without holding back, she would loose. But he, like her, had forgone the use of jutsus or chakra or substitution moves- a staple in his very style of fighting- deciding instead to follow the simple rules of a swordfight.

As she passed the entrance/exit of the training ground she saw a dark figure standing by one of the trees. She didn't hesitate as she walked towards it, intending to pass whoever had been watching. When she was close she saw that it was the mysterious cloaked nin, Tobi, the one who acted like a child but had ridiculous speed.

He turned his head towards her and she got the impression that he was looking her in the eyes despite the mask which covered his face.

"Your really good Sakura-san, Itachi-san never looses."

"He didn't loose. We tied."

"But he didn't win either."

The truth of his words took her slightly aback. He was right, they had tied.

A moment later found her walking beside the masked nin back towards the building. He was bouncing now, no longer serious, and talking quickly in excitement about the clay _Deidara-senpai _was throwing away and how he had let Tobi have the bits he didn't want. It was hard for Sakura to imagine this innocently exuberant man as being so deadly, and yet she knew differently.

"Sakura-san! Come with me! Deidara-senpai won't mind sharing with you!"

"That's alright Tobi, Im sure Deidara doesn't need me bothering him. Maybe another time."

"You won't bother him. Besides Tobi wants you to see the sculpture he made!" And before she could protest further Tobi's gloved hand wrapped securely around her wrist, pulling her in the direction that she assumed the Artist was. Unwilling to fight against him she followed.

Tobi pulled her along towards the far edge of the building. As they rounded the corner Sakura was met with a small pavilion looking structure. It was open to the air but covered by a thin roof, stopping the snow from getting in. There was a table and several chairs inside and she could see Deidara sitting at one with a massive mound of clay in front of him. Near that were two other piles, the larger one neatly pressed and molded, while the second and smaller one consisted of simply discarded bits and pieces.

Letting go of her wrist Tobi ambled over to his partner and sat in one of the chairs taking his place behind a miniature blob of molded clay that she supposed looked like it might have once been vaguely bird shaped.

"See Sakura-san! It's a bird!"

At his words Deidara looked up- having ignored him when he sat down- and looked at her, his blue eyes glimmering as he smiled. She nodded and walked towards Tobi.

"I see it Tobi, it's very nice."

The masked nin fidgeted in pleasure and set about adding more clay to make something new. She then looked at Deidara who was still smiling at her.

"Sorry to bother you but Tobi wouldn't take no for an answer."

He rolled his visible eye and chuckled. "Its fine yeah. Have a seat."

She did so, taking one on his other side so she could watch what he was doing. His fingers were fast, moving nimbly and thoroughly over the clay as he looked for imperfections and problems, discarding the bits that didn't meet his standards and molding the parts that did into smaller palm sized amounts. It reminded her of Sai-her former teammate turned ANBU once again- who used to spend hours in art stores looking for just the right ink. She had asked him about it once, why he didn't just buy the same kind each time and he had told her that some batches of ink held chakra better than others. It was those that he looked for.

"Your adding chakra aren't you."

He glanced up with a smile, his fingers still testing the rather large mound in front of him. "Yep."

"How do you do it?"

"With my hands, yeah." And he demonstrated. "As I comb the clay I have for flaws, I get rid of the parts that are imperfect- as you probably noticed. Those parts that do pass I then infuse with chakra through the mouths in my hands." He found a suitable section and she watched as the clay slipped between the teeth in his palm and chewed gently. When it was done the tongue pushed it back out. It looked the same to her, but she could feel the chakra in it. "The saliva produced by my kekkei-genkai has a high concentration of physical chakra, perfect for molding the clay."

"Cool."

He smirked at her again and she recalled their conversation from before and added quickly. "You know, for something so creepy."

He laughed at that, a smile lighting his face once again and she couldn't help but join in. When he stopped he looked at her again.

"So who did you get into a fight with? We heard the sounds of blades but that could literally mean anyone, which is why Tobi went to check it out. I assume at least it wasn't Hidan, since your still alive. It must have been Kisame. He loves a good fight and likes you enough not to kill you, yeah."

She was surprised by that. She knew that Kisame respected her a little at least after their conversation the other night, but didn't know that he liked her.

"Actually it was Itachi.'

Deidara froze and looked up from his clay.

"You fought the Uchiha?

"And she tied too!" Tobi spouted from Deidara's other side. If it was possible his eyes widened even more and she grew slightly irritated. Was it so hard to believe that she could hold her own against the former Konoha nin?

"Remind me never to cross blades with you. You must be at least Kage level. Because Itachi is- and he never looses, yeah."

"He didn't loose, we tied."

"But he didn't win either."

She stared at him, bewildered. "Tobi said the exact same thing to me not ten minutes ago."

"A smart guy. Sometimes I think he's just pretending with this whole childish act, but then he goes and falls into mud and does stuff like that,yeah." He scoffed and pointed to the mound of clay that Tobi was presently playing with, pretending it could fly.

She laughed again trying to dispel her irritation. Their astonishment, she supposed, was warranted. Uchiha Itachi was widely known as the most powerful and most dangerous missing nin. Who else but she and her team- and now Itachi- knew that little Haruno Sakura was a master at swordplay?

"So you fight with two tanto. Impressive."

"Um yeah, thanks. I guess."

"You guess."

"Well yeah. I mean I _guess_," and she emphasized the word with a smile, "that I never really got why people thought it was so hard. I mean, you fight with two kunai at the same time, don't you?"

"Sure."

"So why is fighting with two tanto so different?"

"Because their longer yeah. Most people underestimate the length since they still look kind short."

"Good point."

He smirked. "No pun intended right?"

She chuckled. "Idiot."

"I do what I can." He returned to the last bit of clay. While they had been speaking the pile had significantly decreased and he was almost finished. Once done he produced a pouch from his cloak and carefully loaded some of the clay inside. The rest he put in another pouch. Tobi had already claimed the imperfect clay and was lost in his own world, erecting a small village of clay blots. Sakura had to admit that it was kind of cute. When he was finished Deidara stood up and stretched then looked down at her.

"Im going to make an early lunch. Do you want to join me?

She raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

He glowered a bit but a smile won out. "Well no, but that's not usually what your supposed to ask when someone offers you a meal yeah."

She laughed. "Alright then, but how bout I do the cooking. But only this once!" she pointed at him with mock severity. "I refuse to become the Akatsuki's chef." He grinned and nodded.

"Of course."

Suddenly it hit her that she had just agreed to eat lunch with Deidara, a missing nin, mad bomber, and member of Akatsuki. It was almost like she was forgetting these things as she spoke to each of them. It was hard to come to terms with, but there were actual people beneath their cloaks. People each with their own personalities and agendas.

Tobi was impossible to hate. He was simply too innocent. Kisame was gruff and unsubtle, but there was a softness about him, and a humor to his words that made their conversations enjoyable. Deidara reminded her a bit of Naruto. Good humored, and quick to laugh or tease. She was sure that given different circumstances, they might have been good friends. Hidan she completely disregarded- the freak. And Itachi. Well Itachi was still a mystery. He had yet to tell her why she was here or what he wanted, so she was still unsure of how to gauge the situation.

"Are you coming, yeah?"

She looked up at Deidara and realized that she had paused in her thoughts. Clearing them for later evaluation she stood and walked towards his side.

"Yes." And followed him to make lunch.

* * *

Chapter 7- On One Condition


	7. On One Condition

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 7- On One Condition

* * *

Somehow, the days seemed to slip almost gently by. Before Sakura knew it, over a week had passed since Itachi had taken her to the compound. Her mornings consisted of regular training, the same way she would have in Konoha, only now her sparring partners were Akatsuki.

Tobi was always eager to fight with her, whirling around the small clear circle with exuberance and humor until he got tired, or Sakura beat him, at which point he would find a nice place to sit down and watch whoever decided to challenge her next. Every now and then Deidara would humor her, but most of the time he preferred to sit back with some clay in his hands and sculpt. So most frequently her partner was Kisame. As the days had passed she had begun to get to know him better. Like her earliest assessment the man was gruff and unsubtle, teasing her with little care to either her dignity or preferences, making her furious. And yet she had found that beneath that gruff humor and exterior was a quite intelligent and accepting person.

During that first meal with Deidara- the one where she had agreed to make lunch- Kisame had walked in proclaiming that he wanted some of whatever she was making that smelled so good. She had glared and teased him about getting nothing unless he helped and had been shocked when he proceeded to set him self to getting whatever it was she needed. The fact that he was taller than either her or Deidara made getting a few of the items she required much easier. After that they had fallen into a sort of pattern.

Despite her pronouncement that she wouldn't do all the cooking, she found that she enjoyed it. Especially when she could make Deidara chop vegetables while she had Kisame combing the kitchen for different items. They did what she asked without a complaint, telling her later that it was worth it if they didn't have to eat instant ramen out of a cup.

However, more shocking than Kisame's willingness to help, was Itachi. About two days later Deidara and Tobi had been called out on a mission. She figured that night she would make something small for herself, but when Kisame showed up in the kitchen like always, she shrugged and set to work making dinner. She had set out mushrooms, leeks, cabbage and boiled eggs on the island behind her, planning to chop them for the meal once she was finished cooking the rice, since Deidara wasn't there to do it for her. Kisame was lost in the pantry somewhere looking for the extra container of salt since the small one she had found in the cabinet had run out. Satisfied that the rice was simmering nicely she replaced the lid and turned to get started on the vegetables only to see a nice pile of evenly sliced mushrooms, and Itachi making his way silently through the leeks.

She almost had to pick her jaw up off the floor. Itachi looked up from his task and gazed at her, his crimson eyes twinkling slightly, and she could almost swear a smirk played across his lips. Within seconds he finished and moved on to the cabbage, slicing it with the practice of someone who knew their way around a kitchen. Or, perhaps in his case, around knives.

"Um, thank you." She said. "I appreciate it, usually Deidara chops the ingredients, but hes not here so I was running a little behind."

"Its nothing"

Nothing. Right.

"Your rice is boiling."

She turned towards the pot of rice and cursed. The water had started to boil too fast and threatened to spill over on to the stove. She dove for it, lifting the lid and letting some of the steam go while she turned down the burner. And that was that. She remained by the stove watching the traitorous rice while Itachi chopped quietly away. A moment later Kisame finally made it out of the pantry with more salt and resumed his other tasks setting the table for three.

It was the first time Itachi joined them for dinner, and he had continued to do so ever since.

She had taken to wandering the manor after dinner was cleaned away. She still didn't know it all, the place was simply so huge. For the first couple of days she hadn't wanted to intrude, afraid that she would step somewhere she was not welcome, or simply run into Hidan. But Kisame had assured one evening at dinner that Hidan was gone, having been sent on a mission with his partner Kakazu. So she suppressed her fear and set off to learn the place's secrets.

There were two floors, the top one smaller than the bottom. The bottom floor held the kitchen, a dining room, a commons room, several empty and unused rooms on either wing of the building, and a library that led into the second floor leaving a hole where the ceiling normally would have been and providing instead a circular balcony and more shelves filled with hundreds of books and scrolls. It was this room she found most fascinating. The furniture was dark and warm and the lights dim, but bright enough to read by. A thin spiral staircase in the corner took you to the second floor. She constantly found herself drawn to the library and could end up spending hours browsing the shelves. Finally detaching herself from the books and scrolls she wandered up the steps and on to the second floor which she had yet to examine.

There were two hallways connected by the parlor looking room she had first seen Kisame in. To the right was the one that held her own room which she had kept, unwilling at first to look for another one. So she started there, quietly testing door knobs as she walked down the hall. Two of them had chakra seals on them and she assumed one belonged to Deidara who's chakra she recognized, and the other perhaps to Hidan or Kakazu. One of the last doors on hallway obviously belonged to Tobi as she opened it not realizing it was in use having expected it to be locked if it were. The walls were bare like her own and the bed was set, but on the little table she could see the little clay figurine that Tobi had smooshed to look like a bird. She smiled slightly at the memory before closing the door and moving on to the next hallway.

The first door was locked-and she recognized the feel of Kisame's chakra- as was the second one, giving off an air of mal-intent, and she decided that this one was Hidan's, thankful that they didn't share the same hall. The last room on that side opened easily revealing space almost identical to her own. Moving to the other side she opened the first door on the end, nearest to the library's upper level thinking that perhaps if she did decide to move she would like this one due to its proximity. Opening the door to peek inside, she froze.

_Oh god._

The room was obviously in use. The bed was neatly set but she could see scrolls laid out over the desk taking up much of the space. A katana rested neatly on a stand by the window- its expensive mahogany sheath glimmering in the evening light. But what had made her freeze was the almost harmless looking mask on the wall, its smooth surface covered in deep red lines that surrounded the eye holes and muzzle leading almost elegantly away from the front of the face.

It was an ANBU mask which meant…

This was Itachi's room.

She gripped the door handle more tightly, stepping back to close it and leave as quickly as possible. How was she supposed to know that he didn't chakra lock his door? _Everyone_ else did. And besides, he had told her that she could explore the manor.

Hoping no one had heard her browsing on this side of the hall she shut the door as quietly as she could and spun away to go back to her room.

The only problem was, Itachi was standing at the end of the hall.

And he was watching her.

She jumped slightly when she saw him and stopped moving.

"Did I startle you Sakura?"

She took a step back until her hand rested near the door she had just closed. "Yes."

"My apologies." He began to walk towards her, his open cloak swishing around him as he moved.

This man was unbelievable. Here she was stepping out of his room. _His room._ And he was apologizing for startling_ her_. She just didn't understand it. In an attempt to explain she stuttered. "I was…your…it was…I didn't mean to…no lock…damn." She stopped speaking, realizing that she was babbling. He stopped in front of her and looked down, meeting her eyes.

"I saw you."

"Im sorry," she finally managed looking away, "I was just looking around, all the other rooms in use were locked so when this one wasn't I assumed no one was in it, and thought I might take it since it was close to the library, but then I saw your sword and your mask and I… oh." She ground off her last words. She was still babbling. _Again._ How was he doing this to her?! The man hadn't even said anything about being upset, he didn't even _look_ upset, and yet here she was admitting that she wanted the room. His room. Sakura wanted someone to kill her right then and there.

Nothing could have been more embarrassing.

"I am not angry Sakura. You were given permission to look around. It is hardly your fault I did not lock the door, do not let it upset you." As he spoke he reached around her and opened said door, his body almost too close to hers. She was still frozen, unable to turn away as he stepped closer. When they were barely inches apart he looked down at her, crimson eyes meeting hers.

She could feel his heat, hear his smooth even breathing, smell the scent of forest and wind that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

He leaned forward very slightly, and in a far distant dark corner of her mind she realized, suddenly, that he was going to kiss her. Her breath froze in her throat and her hand pressed harder against the door frame as he continued to lean, only to feel a soft sweep of air across her skin as he stepped past her through the door, his cloaked arm brushing against hers since she was still partially in front of it. The click of the lock sounded almost distant to her as all the air in her lungs rushed out, leaving her gasping. Turning towards the once again closed door she blinked. And ran. She didn't stop until she reached her own room, closing and locking the door behind her and moving to the furthest corner of the room which just so happened to be on her bed.

What. The. Hell?!

_What was that?! What just happened?! What was I THINKING?! _She snagged one of her pillows and buried her face in it, trying to stop from screaming. Her mind whirled, replaying the moment over and over until she thought she would go insane. Stopping all at once she tried to breathe deeply and calm herself. She had never had a mantra or anything to hold back her temper or other emotions but she had found that simply humming was usually enough to concentrate on. So for ten minutes she sat in silence on her bed, her fingers wrapped tightly in her pillow as she hummed out monosyllable notes. Slowly it helped her calm her mind until she could think clearly again.

_Alright Sakura, what happened?_

He had almost kissed her.

No! That was wrong! He hadn't done that at all! He had only stepped past her to get into his room. A room which she had happened to be frozen in front of, having just been caught looking inside.

How could she _think_ such a thing? This was Uchiha Itachi. S-class missing nin. Murderer of a whole clan. Tormentor of his own brother. Member of Akatsuki. Dangerous.

She was so confused. She had been here for a little over a week now, and yet she didn't know why. He gave her free reign of the compound, assuring her safety and letting her interact with the other members as if they were all one big family. He spoke with her as politely as one would expect from a host, helped her prepare meals, shared them.

And all the while her guard was beginning to slip.

Bit by bit she was getting to know the people that hid behind the red clouds of the Akatsuki. Not the personas of the S-class nin. But the people. His refusal to share his reason for keeping her was requiring that she adapt. She was not treated like a prisoner. Not attacked or harassed or tortured for information that she did not already willingly volunteer. She was simply there. Interacting.

And it was driving her insane.

Sakura stood and began to pace around her room impatiently. Her embarrassment was gone now in favor of irritation. She knew she had chosen to come- a lesser of two evils perhaps-, and had chosen to stay, utilizing this unexpected occurrence as a sort of undercover mission to collect important information for her village. And it was working. Only, it was working too well. The more she learned, the less she viewed these people as the dangerous enemies she had always seen before. Suddenly she remembered her conversation with Kisame on her first night here.

"_So, are we the monsters that you thought we were? The frightful Akatsuki that strike fear in the hearts of ninja everywhere?"_

She had responded with simple facts. Appearances and jutsus. Weapons and movements.

But now… well, now she wasn't so sure.

She still feared for Naruto, and knew with a certainty that he was out there somewhere looking for her along with Kakashi and Sasuke. Looking for her the same way they had looked for the younger Uchiha four years before. And she was afraid of what would happen when he found her.

Because she didn't hate enough anymore.

Slowly her pacing stopped and she stood silently in the middle of the room, hands clenched by her sides, eyes gazing unseeing at the floor.

She had to know. Had to understand why she was here.

Walking to the door Sakura slowly unlocked it and stepped out into the hall. Her mind was still, her thoughts focused on one thing. Quietly she retraced her steps, passing through the plesant parlor and into the adjacent hall where she made her way to the end, coming to stand at the last door for the second time in less than fifteen minutes.

Before her courage and determination could fail her, she knocked on it.

For a moment, she didn't think he would respond and considered turning away, but before she could make that choice the door opened and Itachi stood there- framed in it. His cloak was gone revealing the same almost uniform style clothing she had seen before. His long hair was still tied loosely over one shoulder, and for the first time she noticed the thin necklace he wore, its smooth crimson beads spaced evenly on a thin silver chain reminding her of his eyes, as if it reflected his bloodline. Looking up at him, she breathed deeply drawing her courage back to her before she spoke, grateful that he hadn't said anything- instead waiting for her to begin.

"I want you to tell me why I'm here." She narrowed her eyes slightly trying to ignore the way his shone almost softly in the light. "And this time I expect and answer."

It was a bold, if possibly stupid move. On one hand it could work and he would tell her, but if she was wrong… well she would deal with that if it happened.

He continued to watch her, as she stood before him, before suddenly nodding. He moved out of the doorway extending an arm slightly to invite her in. She hesitated only a moment before brushing past him much the same way he had done to her before, striding through and standing near the desk covered in scrolls. He closed the door behind her and a small part of her mind panicked about being in a room alone with the Uchiha, before she quashed it. Turning towards her, he gazed at her for a moment more before taking one of the chairs on the other side of the room, while she sat at the one in front of the desk. Only then did he speak.

"I knew you would ask eventually. And I will tell you, but on one condition."

She narrowed her eyes again, not entirely pleased with the fact that she wouldn't simply get a straight answer. "And what condition is that?"

"You must listen to the whole story."

"Whose story?"

His eyes flashed slightly. "Mine."

* * *

Chapter 8- The Truth was a Lie

A/N: I should hope perhaps that you know what he means.  
Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story and that it makes sense. I guess you could say that this chapter was the first kind of hint at ItaSaku. But you must wait a bit longer.  
All good things come if you are patient! ^^; Ive gotten a couple of questions about Tobi, and to answer them, Im not sure how i will portray him yet, whether i will follow the Manga  
or just stick with his act. I simply havent decided. So, yeah, enjoy!


	8. The Truth was a Lie

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 8- The Truth Was a Lie

* * *

_Itachi stood, calmly as always, in the small poorly lit room, somewhere deep beneath the main building of jonin headquarters. To find himself in just such a room was common, ANBU did not like discussing their missions in any other sort of places. There were less ears down here, less eyes to widen in horror as the conversation began._

"_Its getting too dangerous Hokage-sama, our trust can no longer be placed in the clan as a whole, we must do something."_

"_I am aware of that Taka, thank you." The ANBU fell silent and Itachi looked at him from behind his mask, noting that if Taka hadn't been wearing one as well they would have probably seen him blush._

"_Itachi."_

_He looked silently at the older man. The man chosen to keep the safety and well-being of the village balanced and protected. "Hokage-sama."_

"_Is there truly no change? Does the clan still intend to proceed with its plan?"_

"_They do."_

_The Hokage sighed and put his head in his hands, leaning forward on the basic wood table in front of him. He had seen this coming and had done everything in his power to prevent it. But it wasn't enough. They were too greedy, to sure that their way was the only way, the right way._

_A tall unmasked young man stepped forward. His face was mostly hidden in shadow, but Itachi could still see the long scars that striped his features. "The council has agreed to the plan you set forth some time ago as a last alternative." Ibiki's words rumbled off into silence._

"_I know. But I never thought it would come to this. Damn it all! If only they weren't so stubborn." He looked up again this time back at Itachi and smiled slightly. "You know, that was always something I admired about you, about your clan. You were stubborn, willing to do whatever it took. Pushing yourself until you got the answer you wanted." He shook his head and sat back in his chair, shifting the long white and red Hokage robes around him. "Alright. We have no other choice as much as I would like to say differently. From this moment on _Safegard _is in effect. Are you prepared to accept the consequences of this mission?" The question was directed at Itachi. Without a word he nodded._

_The Hokage continued to watch him and spoke as if there was no one else in the room. "From the moment you begin your mission, you will be lost to us. Your name will be added to the list of missing-nin and you will be hunted. Followed. And if you are not careful- killed. Only the council, and those of us in this room will ever know what you truly are. Are you willing to accept that?"_

"_I am."_

"_Then go. Make whatever preparations you deem necessary. Your mission begins tonight."_

_Itachi bowed and turned towards the door stopping for a moment as it was opened from the outside, but before he could leave the Hokage spoke again._

"_Uchiha Itachi." The young ANBU turned to face his leader. The man looked older, his eyes engraved with the sorrow of his actions, and he stood, looked the Sharingan user in the eyes, and bowed. "You will be a hero, and no one will ever know. I hope one day you can forgive me."_

_Without a word the heir to a doomed clan nodded, and left the room._

_

* * *

_

_An hour later saw the Uchiha heir make his way quietly into the room where their meetings were held. Several other men were there as well, their heads all lowered in conversation as the family council went over the plan once again. Fugaku looked up and smiled at his son before waving Itachi over to take his place at his father's side._

"_Everything is ready. By the end of the week we should be in position to reclaim the government of this village and start putting things to right."_

_Itachi remained silent. _

"_Is there any possibility that the Hokage or ANBU know of our plans?" His father's voice was serious. "All could be lost if they do."_

"_There is not." His lie was smooth, easy, rolling off his tongue with such the taste of truth that he wondered what else in this world was true- and yet false. "I am one of the Hokage's top advisers in ANBU. At the moment all they are dealing with are the last remaining effects of Kyuubi as parts of the village continue to rebuild themselves." He looked several of the council members in the eye noting that many of them dropped their gazes. "No one knows."_

"_Good." Fugaku leaned back slightly, a smirk playing over his features. "They will never see it coming. It is time our proud clan reclaimed its place and healed this village of the evil and corruption that has slowly eaten away at it. Sarutobi is not a bad Hokage, but he is old and weak which is why he handed his duties over to the fourth. But Namikaze is dead taking his revolutionary ideas with him. It is time this village had stability."_

_Several of the other men made sounds of approval before they became lost once more in conversation. Fugaku turned towards his son once again._

"_You know your role?"_

_Itachi nodded._

"_You are the only one who can get close enough to the Hokage without raising suspicion. When we begin you must be in position to carry out your orders. Are you prepared for the task?"_

_Itachi was somewhat struck by the similarity of his father's words to those the Hokage had spoken not so long ago. How ironic._

"_I am."_

_The elder Uchiha smiled and rested a hand on Itachi's shoulder and nodded once again before rising- along with the rest of the council- and calling the meeting to an end._

"_I will see you gentlemen all later, for now please return to your duties. Dismissed."_

_Itachi rose as well and made his way slowly towards the door. Outside the light was just beginning to dim as the sun threatened to slip down below the trees- painting the sky in an almost surreal golden glow. His father stopped behind him._

"_Sasuke was looking for you before but you were out. If you have a moment you should go see him." He then turned and walked away, disappearing around the edge of the door._

_Itachi glanced at the sky once more before turning the other way towards his home and brother's room. When he reached the door he slid it back stepping quietly inside in case Sasuke was asleep, which he was. The youngest Uchiha slept peacefully on his futon, eyes closed and face slack in dreams. Itachi knelt by his side watching him. After tonight, Sasuke would hate him. _

_He would follow the Hokage's orders. He would eliminate the threat to the village. But Sasuke would remain, and _he_ would stand as guardian. Sasuke would grow into a world destined for bigger things than the squabbling of clans. He would become strong and respected. And he would be safe._

_He would hate his brother, but he would be safe. _

_Itachi could feel as the last rays of the sun slipped beneath the trees as the warmth that spilled gently through the ajar door fell away from his back, and he stood, turning towards the night. With a last look at the peaceful sleeping face he moved away, leaving the future to his brother._

_

* * *

There was blood on his hands. _

_It was sticky and warm, its tangy scent filling the air in the room. Outside the night was calm and silent. For once even the crickets did not sing. Slowly he replaced the tanto in its sheath against his back. It was finished, his mission, complete._

_There were two bodies in front of him, still, like those outside, but he ignored them, willing himself to look away as he shifted in the shadows. When the sun met this place in the morning- only one would rise._

_A noise at the door made him look up and he almost froze as Sasuke stumbled into the room, his eyes round with terror as he saw their parents on the floor before him. Moving forward, Itachi let the shadows reveal his presence, and watched as his younger brother looked at him- unbelieving. _

"_Why?!... why would you…?!"_

_Itachi made himself smirk, and Sasuke flinched before turning and running out the door into the night. He moved then as well, willing himself to a spot on the street outside their home. _

_He watched as Sasuke ran out of the building- away from him- only to run into him once again._

"_Anki… how could you…?!"_

"_It was for my own benefit." There it was again. That easy lie. The kind that tasted like truth. "You are the only one who can combat my level, for that alone I will let you live. I have made you hate me, and it will make you stronger. Achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan, my foolish little brother. Kill your best friend. Become only the third person to attain it. Then, when you possess the same eyes, come back and face me." And with that he activated one of his most powerful jutsu- watching as his brother slipped from consciousness, falling to the cold lifeless earth._

_A moment more he stood there, glancing around a home he would never again know before turning and making his way towards the main gates of the village. In the distance he could see the Hokage's tower and the single light that shown in the topmost room. _

_If he had looked closer, he might have seen the silhouette of the only one who looked back._

_Quietly, and without being seen, he slipped through the front gates disappearing into the night._

_There was still work to be done though. A certain person who would do well to remain watched. And Itachi knew where to find him. Going there would act as his shield, his mask as the cold-blooded killer. _

_And no one would know. _

_No one would know that he had both followed and disobeyed orders as a single Uchiha woke the next morning to the piercing gaze of hidden ANBU eyes. No one would know that his mission ran deeper than even the Hokage could imagine. No one would know that he had given up more than just his life to save Konoha._

_No one would ever know.  
_

_And he had accepted that._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9- Falling in Trust

A/N: *fidgets nervously* So? Whad you think? I debated with myself for a long time how to tell Itachi's story, and realized that a third person rendition of him telling it was great, but Sakura would be prone to interrupting. She cant do that with flashbacks. ^^; So i guess this also answers your questions about Tobi *hint hint*.  
And i know its short... deal with it. ^^


	9. Falling In Trust

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 9- Falling in Trust

* * *

It wasn't true. His words were the product of years of lies and deceit- anger and hate. And yet as she sat there in the following silence, her fingers gripped tightly around the arm of her chair, she heard their truth.

Itachi truly looked at her for the first time since he had begun his story. As she had watched him while he spoke he was looking back dark eyes meeting jade, and yet he didn't seem to see her. Instead he was lost somewhere in his past.

A past, she could hardly comprehend.

She swallowed, breathing slowly. "So your saying that Konoha…the Hokage…" she couldn't finish.

"Ordered me to kill my clan."

"How…"

"It is simple. The Uchiha clan posed too great a threat to the safety of the village. A threat that had to be eliminated."

She blinked, and stood, unable to sit any longer and she began to pace. "This is… I cant believe… you were… how…but that means… oh!" She twirled and faced him suddenly eyes wide with realization. "But then, then that means your innocent. You were only following orders."

He looked at her, slight shock present on his normally calm features. "I am hardly innocent Sakura. I killed my clan. I have killed others as well to survive. I joined an enemy organization. Did you learn nothing from Hatake?"

She bristled at his insult, but recalled one of Kakashi's rules. _Those in the ninja world that break the rules are scum. But those who abandon or betray their comrades, are worse than scum. _"I did." She growled "But your loyalty is obviously…"

"Still to Konoha, yes. And it always will be. But as you said to Kisame not so long ago, I am no saint, and Konoha is no heaven full of angels. What I did, I did because it was required of me. And this is my price. I am willing to pay that."

Somehow it didn't surprise her that he had overheard their conversation.

She was getting upset, and she could barely understand why. Less than an hour ago, this man had still been an enemy. A very dangerous enemy. And yet his words changed all that. He was innocent. Loyal to the people of Konoha. And nobody knew. No one knew what he had saved them from. Not even Sasuke.

Sasuke…

"Does Sas…"

"No. My brother does not know. It is not the reason he stopped searching for me."

"Then why?"

"You should know better than I Sakura. You and Naruto and Kakashi were the family I took from him. The family I could never have given him. He went back for you, because he finally realized what would happen if he lost a second time. And because of that, my job as his guardian is finished."

"_Guardian_!" Her anger boiled over, this time directed _at_ him. "In what way did you ever act as a guardian? You tormented him. Pushed him to hate you, to _loathe _you. His own brother. How did you ever protect him?"

"I stopped the village from killing him."

She almost choked on her breath. "What?!"

"As long as I was close, just barely out of sight but still playing the dangerous shadow, they wouldn't touch him. I disobeyed the most important order I was ever given by allowing my brother to live. Had I completely disappeared they would have killed him. Quietly no doubt. His body would have been discovered along with the rest of my clan that morning. But he was not, because the Hokage knew I was watching. Sasuke's life was my warning. The council could never allow their involvement to be known."

"But what about later, what about when he could take care of himself?! He was safe."

Itachi's dark eyes glimmered dangerously. "You mean the way he was kept safe from Orochimaru? Safe from the curse mark that consumed him? Do not forget that I saw what it did to him. I heard about the trouble it was giving him and knew that once again the village would be reminded of their sordid past. They would try to "fix" things again. So I went to Sasuke. I reminded the whole world of my presence."

"But I thought you were trying to take Naruto."

He smirked now, openly. "Don't you think that if I had really wanted to take Naruto, he would have been gone long ago?"

Oh, did his arrogance annoy her, and yet he had a point. She had always wondered about that. He and Kisame had been alone with Naruto and Sasuke for over ten minutes. More than enough time for the S-class nin to subdue one hyperactive genin. Even Naruto. And yet they left without him.

"I have never once tried to take Naruto to the Akatsuki."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as his words, once again, rang true. "I went to the village to remind the council of my condition. My only condition. And Sasuke was left alone."

She stopped pacing. "This changes everything."

"This actually changes very little. What will change everything, is your reaction."

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked my why I brought you here, and now I think I will explain."

Sakura watched him, bewildered that he would skip so seamlessly back to her initial question despite the revelation of a moment before. She resumed her seat and listened once again.

"When I became a member of Akatsuki, I did not simply cut all my ties to the village. Even then I remained a double agent."

Her eyes widened.

"I was connected by only one person, who surprisingly believed what I told him. Over the years I worked to pass him vital information about the Akatsuki, and in turn he gave me information about Sasuke and his team. It seemed that even when he wasn't in the village he was in contact with it. Specifically with Hatake Kakashi, your former Sensei. The two of them sent detailed if sporadic letters, his usually accompanied by one of his most recent books."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Itachi chuckled slightly at her reaction. "Not at all. Jiraiya was one of the most well connected ninja I have ever met. He knew everyone, and was almost universally liked despite some of his less lovable attributes. The third Hokage was his Sensei, the fourth his student, the fifth, his teammate. He made friends in the highest, and lowest of places. He was already watching over Naruto when he ran into me. So keeping tabs on Sasuke was hardly a difficult task. When Sasuke left he knew every step the village did to retrieve him. And all the while I gave him information about this organization."

"So, why tell me all this? Why now, after years of playing the villain.?"

"Because you were willing to listen."

She was confused, what was that supposed to mean?

"Out of all the information Jiraiya gave me about your team, one of the most common things he noted about you was not only your intelligence and high performance in training, but your willingness to both listen and learn. I knew when you followed Tsunade as her apprentice that you would not long remain the young innocent girl that followed my brother so loyally."

Sakura grumbled at that, not wanting to be reminded of that part of her life.

"Then you appeared again when the need arose to save the Kazekage. And my prediction was right. You fought and killed Sasori without so much as a backward glance to see if there would be anyone other than Chiyo to do the job if you failed. Failing was no longer part of your vocabulary."

"I would have died without Chiyo."

"Perhaps. But you were the one that landed the finishing blow." He watched her and she wanted to fidget uncomfortably in her chair, but suppressed the desire.

"It is at least five years later. Tell me, Sakura, what are your duties in Konoha now?" She knew he already knew or he wouldn't have asked. He was trying to make a point, and she wanted to know what it was so she answered.

"I am one of the head medical nin in the hospital. However frequently I act as an ambassador for the Hokage since she cannot leave the village very often herself. I… oh." Sakura looked at him with widened eyes, and he nodded slightly, knowing she had figured it out. "Ambassador. That's what you wanted all along. Now that Jiraiya is dead, your connection to the village has ended. You need a contact. Someone who can get your information to the person who needs it most. The Hokage."

"Very good Sakura."

"But before… before when I asked you told me it was my medical ninjutsu."

"I never said that. I only said that the information about your intelligence was correct. You were only half right. Your skills in medical ninjutsu prove that not only are you a trusted member of the village, but competent and self sustaining."

"Why should I believe you?" It was the question that had been floating around in her head since she had walked into his room.

"Because, you cannot afford to loose the opportunity to receive such information if I am telling the truth. Now, someone is coming. I suggest that you throw something at me and leave loudly unless you want the person to know of our conversation or perhaps, come to a different assumption of why you are in my room with the door closed."

She blushed furiously, instantly pissed that he would say such a thing, a part of her still marveling that he had heard whoever had only now begun to walk up the staires. Using that shocked outrage, she stood and moved to the door. Before her hand hit the door knob, he spoke.

"If you believe me, we can continue this conversation at another time. I am leaving for a mission tomorrow and do not know when I will return so it will have to be after. If you do not believe me, I suggest you take the opportunity to run." She could feel his stare boring into her back as the intended threat and insult reached her. Without so much as acknowledging his statement she threw the door open letting it hit the wall with a bang, and stepped out into the hall. Kisame stood at his door and looked at her in shock. Turning back towards Itachi she growled letting her irritation with him fuel her performance and threw a kunai at his face, using just enough chakra that Kisame would feel it.

Itachi caught the weapon perfectly, an inch from his face.

"Bastard!" she snarled, meaning it. Ugh, she hated when he was that good, and proceed to turn and stomp down the hall towards her room, confused by his story, irritated by his words, and one weapon short.

* * *

That evening Deidara and Tobi came back. The first was tired but pulled himself into the kitchen and grudgingly shared the duties of vegetable chopper with the Uchiha. Tobi, seemingly slightly less than bouncy, deftly collected the table ware and set it for five. A half hour later and they were all sitting around the big dining room table with a wonderful assortment of food. Deidara tucked into his as if he hadn't seen proper food in a year and Tobi was finished before Sakura could blink.

"So what got you in such a huff earlier?" It took her a moment to realize that the question was directed to her. She looked up and Kisame's grey eyes were twinkeing back. _Damn._ Itachi was ignoring them all, slowly making his way through the food on his plate.

"He did." She growled, pointing a chopstick at the Uchiha.

Who continued to ignore her.

"He wont tell me why im here."

Kisame laughed, throwing his head back. "Did you actually expect him too?"

She shrugged. The thing was, he had. And what she knew now was far more noteworthy than any reason she might have come up with on her own. Who would have known that the terrifying Akatsuki Uchiha was actually a loyal servant of Konoha?

"I guess not, but that doesn't mean I like it." Itachi looked up then and caught her eyes. He understood her double meaning, and was looking forward to seeing which choice she made.

After dinner she left the dishes to the others, went out to the training ground, and proceeded to take apart one of the trees bit by bit with her tanto. She got a malicious pleasure out of letting the sharp edges of her blades bite down into the hard wood as she practiced. It was a waste of energy, but that's exactly what she wanted. After this she would be forced to come to terms with what Itachi had told her. But for now she just wanted to break something.

When her blades didn't do enough damage she put them away in favor of her hands, wanting to feel the wood crumble beneath her fingers. Moments later the tree was down, its trunk splintered and cracked straight through, and she set to work making it into sawdust.

How could the village order something like that? How could he have followed it? Part of her still saw him as the villain. He killed his family, his friends, his clan. And without so much as a backward glance he left. But another part of her wanted to see him as innocent. As the martyr of his clan, forced to do a terrible deed in order to save his village.

So which one was the right one?

It couldn't be both, and yet she knew this answer would never come in black or white.

She hit the tree harder, irritated that she hadn't been able to take her mind off of this new development. She stood and panted, whipping the sweat from her brow as she surveyed the area before her. She had indeed created sawdust. The tree was in bits and pieces, and she realized that it had actually helped. She was tired and used that fatigue to carry her back to the house. Inside was quiet and she was able to avoid all the others as she made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed, asleep before she could even finish taking off her gloves.

* * *

The early morning found her stiff and slightly uncomfortable in her bed, but well rested and ready to face the day. It wasn't hard. True to his word Itachi was gone, Kisame along with him on another mission. Deidara and Tobi were still sleeping, so Sakura curled up in the library glad to be alone for a bit.

Once again, she had decided to stay.

She could leave now and there would be no one there to stop her.

Naruto might have left, and even Sasuke. But she couldn't. She couldn't just turn her back on someone who was asking for her help, even if he never said it like that. Grumbling to herself about high morals and ideals she tucked herself into the couch further and put all other thoughts from her head, trying to focus solely on the scroll in her hands.

It didn't work. She needed to do something. Standing, Sakura stretched and began to browse the shelves once again, looking through many of the old scrolls that were stacked neatly in piles. She had already searched through the shelves on the first floor before she ascended to the second picking through shelves and scrolls that obviously hadn't been touched in years. She found herself on the far right looking at a high shelf that she had yet to inspect. Pulling down one of the scrolls that looked to be in relatively good condition she was surprised to find a box behind it. The box was long and just barely out of her reach in the high deep shelves so she pulled over a chair and retrieved it, easing it gently from its place behind the many scrolls on the shelf. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, obviously having gone untouched for some years. Tucking it under her arm she returned to the couch and set it on the table in front of her. Slowly she opened the lid. Inside was yet another scroll, only this one was far older than any that she had yet come across. Gently she pulled it out, taking care not to tear the aged paper as she unrolled it. Once it was open on the table she gawked at it

_Wait a minuet, this is a, this is a jutsu…_

Before her she read a sequence of seals, hundreds of them, that were so complex she wondered if something like this was even possible to accomplish.

_What is this?_

Sakura continued to read further before her eyes opened in bewilderment and shock, and she sat back for a moment.

"But that's impossible." This jutsu couldn't be real. There was no way you could do something like that. She shook her head and stood, stepping away as if the scroll was dangerous. Glancing once more at the title she tried to believe what her eyes were seeing.

Bloodline Mirror.

This was a copy jutsu.

One that claimed to copy kekkei-genkai.

_But how?_

She sat and began to read once again, suddenly lost among the signs and requirements of the jutsu. It could only be activated when utilized against a person who already had a kekkei- genkai. It seemed dojutsus were easiest, but if need be, others could be copied as well. The hundreds of seals were a precaution. They were preformed only once at the users discretion, and later a small easier sequence could be used in battle to activate it.

But the precaution was a catch in and of itself. If not performed perfectly the first time, the jutsu became obsolete forever to the person who had tried.

But if they managed it…

Once she had finished reading the whole thing, she began again, her mind automatically committing many of the combined sequences to memory, and she realized with out having really decided, she was going to try. If she failed, she lost no more than what she might have had, but if she succeeded…

Finishing for a third time she sat back. This required intensive studying and no distractions. Thankfully Deidara and Tobi were still asleep and no one else was due back for several days. She stood and closed the door before sitting once again and spending the day glued to the jutsu.

Night had fallen some time ago, and Sakura was suddenly reminded of all those late evenings she had pulled while learning the intensive medical ninjutsus that Tsunade had put to her. Jutsus that were far beyond her capabilities- or so she had thought- until she performed them the next day for her mentor.

She had laid the scroll in front of her on the floor, completely spread, and studied the hand signs. They weren't terribly difficult if she really thought about it. But they were long. Far longer than any sequence she had done before. So she memorized in sections, treating it like a speech that could be learned one bit at a time. Now, at less than an hour before midnight, she had it.

Sitting on her knees she took a deep breath and steadied herself. And before she could think too much, she began.

Sakura's hands moved fluidly, flowing from one sign into the next until her fingers were just a whirl of motion. She didn't need the scroll still open but she followed the symbols anyway, reading as she signed. About halfway through one of her fingers cramped slightly and she quickly soothed it with chakra before she improperly completed a sign. Ten minuets and three quarters of the way later and she was swetting and the strain of maintaining her stability wore at her, but she refused to give up.

And finally, it was done. Suddenly her eyes ran off the edge of the scroll and her hands stopped, holding the last seal when there was nothing left to move to. She was finished. She sank back on the floor and lay on her back, sprawled out and exhausted. She hadn't realized how much of her chakra control finishing that jutsu had required until she was left feeling slightly depleated. And nothing had happened. Not that she had expected it, the scroll had indeed said that it was only activated against someone with a kekkei- genkai, but she wished that there was some indication of wether or not she had been successful.

Slowly she sat up again and gently rolled the scroll back into itself before replacing it in the box. For a moment she considered taking it to her room, but decided against it. She put it back on the shelf where she had found it, deciding that if no one had come across it before her, it was likely to remain that way for some time. Now all she had to do was activate it- or at least try. But timing, and the person on which she tried it was just as important as its validity, if it worked. There were two Akatsuki that had a bloodline trait. Deidara and Itachi. Neither of them were ideal for a trial run. For one Deidara's required special clay infused with chakra, which she did not have, and Itachi, well that was just too dangerous. Perhaps- she decided- she would wait and try it with Sasuke or Kakashi.

Normally she was giddy with excitement at learning a new jutsu, but this one had left her exhausted, and she slowly made her way up the satires and into her room, collapsing into bed for the second time in a row that week. Really- she needed to get a better nights sleep than this- but lost the thought as she slipped away into dreams.

* * *

A bang on her door the next day woke her and she was on her feet in an instant, kunai in hand and facing a rather sheepish Deidara as he walked into the room.

She recognized the blonde hair and lowered her guard slightly. It was midafternoon if she was any judge of the way the light was spilling through the window from outside. She had slept most of the day away. Perhaps there really had been something to that jutsu.

"What is it?"

"Kisame and Itachi are back, but Kisame is hurt."

She understood was he was asking but had to remind herself to play along with the enemy game.

"So?"

"So could you do something yeah?"

"Maybe."

"Please?" And that was it. The fact that Deidara was willing to almost beg in order that she look at Kisame made her immediately relent and she followed him out into the hall and down to the living room. How could she have evey pictured these people as less than human?

Kisame sat on one of the armchairs bleeding all over it from a wound in his back just over his shoulder. She stopped when he looked at her. He was smiling- laughing even.

"Its worse than it looks. Don't worry."

She scoffed and walked towards him. "Worse than it looks my ass. Shut up and turn around so I can see what you've done to yourself." He grumbled about tattletale nin while looking at a now smiling Deidara before turning. The muscle over his shoulder blade was cut and she knew that he couldn't use his arm properly. "Nice remodeling Kisame. Planning to become left handed for the rest of your life?"

"Just shut up and do something. _If you can_ that is." She could feel him smirk and poked his shoulder, making him wince slightly. Payback was a bitch. Slowly she pulled apart the torn bits of his cloak and laid her hands over his shoulder, pressing warm green chakra into the wound. She could feel the blood stop flowing and watched with a trained eye as the vessels began to knit themselves before the justsu moved on to the muscles. Within minutes the skin was healing quickly. He wouldn't even have a scar.

"Well that's done. Youd better not get hurt again because im not healing you anymore."

"The same way you weren't going to make dinner right?" He smirked again.

"You know, its not smart to antagonize the doctor. Just because I put you back together doesn't mean I wont take you apart." Her threat was lost in the smile that played on her lips.

"Ill remember that." He stood, hefting his bulk off the chair and twisted his arm up and over his head, testing the range and movement. When he was satisfied that it still worked he turned towards her. "Thanks." She nodded. "I think Mr. Perfect over there got hit too, not that hed say anything. You might want to risk asking if you feel like getting an answer from him." Kisame smiled again before leaving, Deidara not far behind. She turned and saw Itachi for the first time. He was by a window in the corner, his cloak keeping him in the shadows so well she hadn't even seen him when she came in. He looked at her, his dark eyes bright red from his place by the window. Just then she recalled the jutsu she had performed the day before and had to surpress the urge to go through the quick activating sequence to see if it actually worked.

This was not the man to try that on.

"I am fine. Kisame was mistaken, I was not wounded."

"Which is of course why there is blood on your cloak."

"How would you know its mine?"

"Its on the inside of your collar."

He continued to watch her before shrugging slightly and taking a seat by the window. She walked towards him. She could see a small scratch, hardly noteworthy on the edge of his collarbone but reached out a hand anyway and healed it. She almost thought he would refuse but he turned and looked out the window. It was his reaction to turning that made her stop. His jaw clenched, and he immediately stilled.

"You _are_ hurt." She stated.

He looked up crimson eyes meeting jade. "Not in this mission."

"Then why are you in pain?"

He was silent for a moment. "It is merely a simple headache."

A headache. Right.

"Did you drink too much or something?" She was teasing but the look he gave her could have and should have rendered her a pile of ashes.

"I do not drink."

"So then what is it?"

"Nothing you can fix."

She was intrigued. There was very little besides death that she could not fix. "Itachi, you trusted me with one truth already. Note that I am still here. Perhaps it is your clue that you can trust me with another."

He gazed at her, and sighed, almost too slightly for her to catch. "My headache stems from my eyes." And proceeded to trust her once again.

* * *

Chapter 10- Better Left In the Silence

A/N: Heyla all! My apologies for taking so long to update. I didnt have that much time to write because a friend was over, but i did try. Anyway heres chapter 9! Hope you like it.  
In response to several questions here goes nothing... I do not know how long this is going to be, but i have lots of good ideas and its not going to stop any time soon,  
Lemon, however, _is _coming soon, so if youd rather not deal with that, i suggest finding another story. ^^ Please review! I love hearing from you all! Thanks for reading!


	10. Better Left in the Silence

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

**

* * *

**

**In the Silence**

Chapter 10- Better Left In the Silence

* * *

"You mean…"

"Yes. My sharringan is causing the headaches."

"How so?"

He looked at her as if he was slightly irritated that he was actually giving her this information. Then again he had a right to be. His sharringan was his most deadly weapon. "I do not know."

"Do you have any other problems with your eyes?"

His look this time was expressionless. Completely and utterly devoid of all emotion and reaction. "I am going blind."

She didn't move. Didn't breathe, didn't blink, didn't open her mouth and gape at his words… didn't anything. She couldn't. "Are you sure?"

He glared.

"Alright sorry, stupid question. Let me phrase that differently. What are the symptoms of your blindness?'

He shifted slightly, the black and crimson of his cloak falling softly around him. "My vision is blurry to the point at which all detail is gone. When my sharringan is not active it is dark and ineffectual. When it is active it is merely blurry, but causes headaches."

And it was active all the time. At least, all the time that she had seen him. Belatedly she wondered if his eyes were as dark as his brothers when it wasn't. "How long have you known your vision was deteriorating?"

"Since I achieved Mangekyo."

"And the headaches?"

"The same time."

She chewed on her lip as she thought. Medical procedure for such things dictated an examination. As a skilled medic she would utilize chakra to determine the type of damage done, its extent, and wether or not it could be silightly repaired or fully healed. But such examinations required trust, and she wasn't quite sure Uchiha Itachi would be willing to submit his greatest weapon to the examination of a woman who had just found out less than three days ago, that they were not the enemies she had always believed. On top of that, she knew the secrecy with which the Uchiha clan had guarded their kekkei-genkai. Little if anything was known about the doujutsu's functionings, and all attempts to find scrolls about it had failed. They were either nonexistent or had been destroyed in the massacre. Perhaps Itachi himself had disposed of them. She doubted he still had them unless he had put them someplace no one would find it. And with his talent, that was more than likely.

She sighed and looked up from her thoughts. He was watching her. Crimson eyes assessing her reactions. She wondered how much he actually saw.

"I would…, I would like to help you." An eyebrow rose, just slightly. "But the only way I can do that is if you permit me to examine your eyes. I understand if you don't want me to, but if I cant properly assess the situation, there is nothing I can do for you."

He remained still. Watching her, and she was preparing to speak again, to say that 'nevermind, its obvious youd rather I didn't…' when he spoke.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

He smirked, and she noted that the expression must have been one of the only emotions he let himself show because he was doing it to her far too often. "I will consent to an examination of my eyes. Tonight, after dinner if that is alright with you. I will be in my room. Will that give you enough time to gather what it is you require?"

"Y…um…yeah. It will."

He nodded and without another word rose and exited the room, leaving her standing by the window as if she had been alone the entire time.

* * *

Dinner was a louder affair than the last one she had been to. Both Tobi and Deidara were awake and lively after their day spent catching up on sleep. Deidara and Kisame bickered slightly and in jest about fighting styles and Tobi added his two cents now and then, agreeing with his sempai one minuet only to follow the shark nins opinion on the next. Itachi, as usual, was quiet, making his way through his meal without a word.

Sakura spoke, but didn't really pay attention. Instead she was reviewing in her head what she was going to need for her examination. She couldn't bring herself to register the fact that this was Itachi who she would be examining, so she focused on all things medical, slipping easily into the façade she wore while on duty. It was like a mask- put on and taken off at will. The mask allowed her to conceal what she really thought or felt behind a purely scientific approach to the situation. It allowed her to keep a strait face when she was rebuking patients and wanted nothing more than to laugh, or to keep it together when she lost one and all she wanted to do was cry.

Tonight her mask allowed her to eat dinner without staring at Itachi.

When it was over Itachi and Kisame disappeared and she made her way to the kitchen where she and Deidara did the dishes. Tobi wanted to help, but she told him that it would just go faster with less people and he ambled away to do whatever it was he did when he was alone.

Deidara made some funny snide comment and ended up dripping from a cup she poured over his head. She had to admit thought that the look on his face was most definitely worth the pot of water that got dumped over her shoulders.

Smiling and utterly soaked she made her way back to her room intent on changing clothing when she remembered her prior engagement. Hurrying she rain upstairs and changed. After drying her hair she found her pack and took the supplies she thought she might need. They consisted of merely a carry scroll which held some of the harder or more obscure medical jutsus, a notebook and pen. She wasn't sure if he would let her take notes as she went- it was in fact easier to keep track of what she found that way- but unless he specifically said something, she would do just that.

This was an amazing opportunity to look at the famed kekkei-genkai. Why she had never asked Sasuke or Kakashi she didn't know. She was sure either of them might have been willing to show her how it worked even if they made her swear not to tell anyone else. But she never had. And now her first chance would be on someone whos Mangeykyo was far different from Kakashi's. More dangerous in a cold blooded sort of way despite his claimed aleigance to Konoha.

Collecting her things she left her room and strode down the hall comig to his door once again. She knocked slightly and without waiting for an answer opened the door and entered. Itachi was standing over his desk looking down at a scroll. He turned slightly when she came in and nodded. As she closed the door she noted once again that hes cloak was off, the long fabric folded neatly over the back of the desk chair.

She wondered briefly why she was here. He had agreed to her suggestion almost immediately, no hesitation, no voiced concerns. Did he trust her that much to not ruin his eyes? He was facing her now leaning slightly back against the desk. Watching her.

"I know what you are thinking Sakura."

"Oh do you? So then tell me."

"You wonder why I would agree to this. Why I would let a woman who was once not so long ago under the impression that we were enemies examine my greatest strength."

"Indeed." Great so now he was a mind reader- or else her mask want working as well as she thought. "Well I think I know your answer."

"Enlighten me." Arrogant jerk.

"You are not my enemy, or so you claim. But you cannot prove that without a show of trust. This is your show of trust. Utmost trust. It is brave I grant you."

He watched her. "Bravery has nothing to do with it. It is necessary."

Of course it was.

"Alright then. Well considering it is your eyes I am examining, and you are several inches taller than me, it would probably be easier if you were lying down." She ignored the part of her that instantly went to _that_ place and set about opening the scroll and notebook as he moved towards the bed, the only possible place to lay down. Stealing herself, she dragged the desk chair over to the bedside near his head.

Itachi was lying with one hand tucked beneath his head. It was an extremely casual pose, one she almost couldn't imagine he would ever strike, and yet there he was calmly laid out in front of her as she prepared to examine his eyes. He watched her silently, his chest rising and falling softly as she took her seat and opened to a blank page of her notebook. She made a list of the symptoms he had told her before.

Headaches usually indicated that too much strain was being placed on the eyes- specifically the nerves. That was obvious enough considering the constant use to which he put his. Putting the notebook on the floor she turned and faced him.

"Alright, first I would like you to activate your eyes in which ever way is most common for you. This way I can get a baseline for how it functions on a day to day basis."

"They are already as you say."

"Perfect. Now the way such examinations usually proceede is through the use of chakra. I will slowly funnel some into your eyes so that I can asses the initial damage. It will not be painful or annoying, you will most likely feel nothing other than the slight tingle of where it touches. This time I will do nothing, I will merely observe. I will ask you to switch between the different type of sharringan as well as completely deactivating it. Afterwards I will tell you what I have found and if anything can be done."

He nodded.

"Alright then. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Please keep your eyes open. Blinking is fine."

Slowly she raised her hands and lightly pressed her fingertips to the corners of his eyes just in front of his temples. He blinked but kept his eyes open as she asked. It was, she admitted, unnerving touching him. He was dangerous and deadly despite the calm casual way he lay on the bed. She closed her own eyes for a moment as she started but she could feel him watching her, could feel his eyes on her face and knew that he was still studying her.

Subtlely and with the delicacy that she knew eyes required, she funneled chakra into the nerves around his eyes relaying the information back to herself in images. She had to keep herself from gasping. The damage was amazing. As she threaded the observational chakra further through his eyes she noted the flow of his own chakra. It was building to painful amounts, specificially in his optic nerves. That was the reason for the headaches, and the cause of the damage. She knew that the sharingan would require a substantial amount of chakra but this amount was dangerous. No wonder he was going blind. His optic nerve was in tatters and she wondered that he could see anything at all.

"Alright, could you please switch to your Mangekyou." It took all of her courage to ask but she was quite glad to say that her voice didn't waver or squeak. The moment he did was obvious. The nerves in his eyes swelled slightly and she watched as the damage that was already so horrific only got worse, stressed too much by the amount of chakra required for the looked unbelievably painful but if it was Itachi said nothing.

She opened her eyes unable to resist the slight temptation to view the deadly jutsu up close, without being on the receiving end of its effects.

He was watching her.

The black of his tomoe had merged creating a pinwheel shape. It was eerie and shouted danger, but his gaze was calm, observing the way she met his eyes, something she thought very few people ever did. Her fingers were still by his eyes and she returned her concentration to her task.

"Now could you please deactivate your sharingan completely."

She watched the process on two levels. On the molecular level the pressure of his chakra faded leaving the parts of the eye it had touched almost raw and swollen. On the surface level she watched as the crimson of his eyes bled away leaving them almost coal black.

Darker than Sasuke's.

Slowly she withdrew her hands and reached for her notebook and began jotting down what she had found. His situation was grave, and the damage extensive. If she had had anything less than perfect chakra control there might have been nothing she could do for him, but she believed there was. Putting the note book down she turned to him. He was still watching her but hadn't bothered to turn his sharingan back on so she was looking into black eyes instead of crimson. And somehow, that frightened her more.

She cleared her throat slightly before she began to speak. "Your eyes have suffered almost irreparable damage. The stress placed on your optic nerve from chakra in your sharingan's normal form is minimal and expected. However as soon as you switch to Mangekyou is when the problems begin. Your headaches are from the stress on the nerves, and your blindness is due to the literal deterioration of the eye. As long as you use Mangekyou it will continue to break down until you are completely blind."

He nodded from where he was and closed his eyes for a moment. "So there is nothing to be done."

She scoffed and he opened his eyes again to gaze at her. "On the contrary. There is quite a bit I can do. If you permit I can release the pressure build up in your eyes which will rid you of the headaches. It will take time but you will no longer be in pain. In addition I can heal and not simply repair the damage done to your optic nerve. That will take even more time however, perhaps more than one session. The eyes are far too delicate to rush when healing. When I am finished you will be able to see as well as you did before you achieved Mangykyo. However if you continue to use it afterword the process will only start back up again and your vision will once again begin to fail.

He was silent and she wondered what he was thinking.

"How many sessions would it take to see an improvement?" She smiled slightly.

"With an hour I could soothe away the chakra build up. After that I could start on the actual damage. You would see improvement by tonight but not perfection. Perhaps two more sessions after that would finish it."

He nodded as if her words didn't phase him.

"Alright then, if you are ready." She placed her fingers at the edges of his eyes once again and settled herself in for a long evening.

* * *

The process wasn't terribly difficult, but it was time consuming and tiring. It required precise chakra control- which in and of itself drained her of stamina. By the end of the first hour she was slightly tired, soothing the last bits of stress away with care. After that she moved on to the actual healing. This was far harder. She had to keep his normal flow of chakra running easily as she healed the cells and nerve ends that had died, reconnecting them and soothing them into place. After about three hours she had fixed the bulk of the problem, ensuring that he would no longer be in pain and that the darkness that clouded his vision would be gone. He would still be blurry but he would be able to see more than her had in a long time.

Her hands began to shake slightly and she knew she should stop, when another pair came up and close over her own. His fingers were warm, curling gently around hers and pulling them away from his eyes. Smart since she was starting to fall asleep on her feet. She wavered in her seat trying to keep her eyes open and ask how he felt, if the darkness and headaches were gone. She tipped forward and realized too late that she couldn't stop herself- she was too exhausted- and cringed, knowing that she would hit the floor which would be embarrassing. Only she didn't. Instead she fell against a hard chest as his arms snaked out to hold her in place, supporting her as she started to fade. Her mind could barely comprehend the awkwardness of the situation as she slipped towards sleep, unconsciously curling closer to his warmth and presence. She felt him shift against her, and felt herself being lifted off the seat, but before she could argue the world fell away leaving her lost in dreams.

* * *

_He looked down at the young medic who had collapsed against him in exhaustion as she curled herself around one of his pillows. Her coral pink hair was bright against the deep coal color of the sheets. Unable to stop himself he reached out and brushed it away from her face marveling as he watched the individual strands flutter around his fingers. He couldn't even remember the last time his vision had been this clear. The headaches were gone and he could see as if he was merely nearsighted- and his Sharingan wasn't even active._

_A precious gift._

_This small woman had given him something far more valuable than his eyes though. She had given him trust. He had told her she was free to go- in less specific words but he knew that she understood his meaning-, free to return to Konoha, to her family and friends, and team. To his brother._

_But she had stayed. She stayed because she had believed him._

_She turned in her sleep, hugging the pillow closer to her chest and something in him growled, jealous of the way she held it._

_The thought stopped him dead in his tracks. Astonished he shook his head and looked away but was instantly drawn back to her again as a slight peaceful sigh escaped her lips. Trying to ignore it he turned away and reached for his cloak, slipping it smoothly over his shoulders before he went to the door and opened it._

_A last look back at the young woman stopped him, before he turned away and left the room, disappearing down the dark hall._

_Some things were better left unexamined and untouched._

_This moment's Silence, was one of them.

* * *

_

Chapter 11- Don't Push Away (We Both Fell)

A/N: Yo! My apologies for taking a while to update, i just moved into college so ive been pretty busy, but i promise not to forget about all of you or this story, im enjoying it too much. I just wanted to add a note so that you understood what is going on.

This story is primarily told from Sakura's POV, but every now and then you may see somehting from Itachi's. When it is in his POV it will always be consistantly italicised since i cant change the font the way i do in my word document. Single italicised words simply imply emphasis. I hope you enjoyed this. The tension is growing! *evillaugh* Laters!


	11. Don't Push Away We Both Fell

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

**

* * *

In the Silence**

Chapter 11- Don't Push Away (We Both Fell)

* * *

For the second time in her life Sakura woke thinking she was somewhere she wasn't. Her fingers were wound tightly in a warm pillow, its plush feather innards softly molding itself to her. The covers were warm and comfortable and she snuggled further into them. The soft scent of forests and something deeper, almost darker, filled her nose and she sighed contentedly, feeling safe and rested.

Until she remembered who went with that smell.

She sat up instantly and scanned the room, but Itachi was nowhere to be found. His desk was still covered in open scrolls and she could see her notebook and own scroll on the floor beside the bed near the chair she had pulled up the night before.

Slowly she let out a sigh of relief. What had happened? She remembered healing him, remembered being tired, but not much else.

She thought hard and had the sudden image of being held and lifted. She looked around again ,suddenly realizing why she had woken the way she did.

She was in Itachi's bed.

Jumping up she grabbed her things and started for the door but stopped before she reached it. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. She had fallen asleep due to the energy she had spent healing him. And it seemed he had simply given over his room for the night. But she still didn't want to think about that. She pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall and started to close it behind her quietly, only she couldn't as a hand shot out and stopped her progress, effectively hemming her in.

She didn't want to turn around and instead gazed for a moment at the thin red and black signet ring with the character for vermilion, on the hand in front of her. She could feel him behind her, could feel his proximity as the front of his cloak brushed against her back. Gathering her courage she turned and looked up at him meeting crimson eyes.

Only they weren't. His eyes were black, the deep coal she had seen earlier. Once again she noted that they were darker than Sasuke's, almost the deep ebony of a calm night. He was smiling slightly as he watched her.

"Good morning Sakura." She hated the way his voice was calm and smooth. And close. He still hadn't moved his hand from the door behind her.

"Itachi." She nodded trying to ignore his proximity.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I should be asking the same question of you. How are your eyes, any head aches, darkness, blurriness?" She peered at his eyes slipping away from embarrassment and into her medical curiosity, not realizing what she was doing.

"My eyes are fine. As you said the headaches are gone, as is the darkness. I thank you for what you did, though you did not need to exhaust yourself. I imagine that is not the best thing for your own health."

She blushed slightly but tried to pretend that she hadn't. "No, your right. But…um… thank you for… well I guess giving up your room…."

"It was the least I could do considering what you did for me."

Right.

"Um… so… yeah, if you want we can do the second session tonight, which should completely get rid of any other remaining problems with sight. And later the third session will be to make sure that the nerves are healed properly and are staying healed. Just remember that the less you use your sharingan, especially your Mangekyou, the less problems you will have." He nodded in understanding. She shifted to let him know that she was going to leave, but he didn't move. She glared up at him, but he looked back without expression, just watching her as if he wasn't less than two inches from her. Deciding that he could probably stand there all day if only just to do this to her, she stepped forward slightly and moved around his side. She wasn't lucky enough that she did it smoothly, and ended up sliding against his side in order to get away. Itachi didn't move or say anything, but her breath caught anyway as his cloak snagged on her hand pulling slightly and she was forced to twist pressing her arm back against his torso to unsnarl herself. When she was free she let out an inner highly embarrassed sigh and started down the hall towards her own room. What was he playing at?

"Sakura."

Her name caught her and she stopped and turned around. Itachi had the door open and was slightly looking over his shoulder.

"I plan to train later with blades; will you join me?"

No. Freaking. Way.

"Um, yeah, sure. Why not."

"At 3 then." And without another word he disappeared into his room closing the door behind him.

Slowly she made her way to her room trying to bat away the feel of his side as she had pressed against it to get away. One did not think of dangerous people that way.

Was it just her, or was he different? Sakura could see the man she once knew. It was still there in front of her in the way he moved, the way her spoke, his lack of reaction. But she was seeing something else too. She continued thinking on it as she showered a couple minuets later, confused and a little irritated that he no longer fell into one specific category.

* * *

About a half hour or so before three she made her way out to the training ground having finally gotten the morning's events off of the top of her mind. It seemed empty enough so she walked around the edges viewing the different angles just because she could.

"You haven't been out here in a while."

The shark nin was standing beside her, but she didn't jump. She had felt his chakra approach and no longer feared its presence. A trait perhaps that could be dangerous, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah well time flies when your healing slow people who are trying to get rid of their arms." He laughed at that and she smiled back, turning towards him. They had settled into a friendly if somewhat teasing routine in the past few days. Kisame was funny, she had to admit, and frequently had her laughing, and yet could be serious.

"So what brings you out here in the first place?"

"I needed some air."

"Yeah too much time with the Uchiha can do that to you."

"_Excuse me_?" Her eyes widened and he smiled back down at her showing his sharp teeth in a feral teasing grin.

"Oh please, like I wouldn't notice."

"Its not like that…"

He interrupted her. "Whatever I don't care, your both adults." He was still smiling and she realized amid her splutters, that he was saying all of this not because he believed it, but because he knew he could get a rise out of her. She stopped and glared.

"Ass."

"So I've been told."

She punched him in the arm then, and it luckily happened to be the same one she had healed the other day, adding just enough chakra to make him wince.

"Down girl! Unless of course your going to fix the arm again."

"Don't count on it. You had one life and already used it."

He was still grinning and it was infuriating.

"So were you planning on training?"

She looked at him and realized that he had noted the tanto that she had at an angel over her left shoulder.

"Later I was going to do a little sword practice…"

"How bout we spar then?"

She gaped for a second. "No."

"Pft, afraid to loose?"

"Not likely, I wouldn't want to hurt your pride, I mean you do call yourself a legendary swordsman, it would be sad to see you loose the title now."

He looked at her slightly bewildered. "And what makes you think a puny little girl like you could even match me in swordplay?"

She only smiled this time. Got him.

"Do not jump into a fight Kisame when you don't know what your up against." The two of them swiveled around to see Itachi strolling towards them, his cloak gone in favor of normal clothing and his katana strapped to his back much like hers. He stopped several paces away and adjusted his stance unconsciously as he watched them.

With black eyes.

"In addition, Sakura has already agreed to spar with me."

Kisame turned to her and smiled again. "Oh have you?"

She punched him harder this time and hoped it would leave a bruise. "Shut up and go sit down."

"Your going to loose anyway so this should be fun." He said it to get to her but she smiled and turned towards him before she made her way towards Itachi.

"That's not how it ended last time."

His eyes widened. "Last time… which last time?"

"The one where we tied." She smirked and walked towards Itachi leaving Kisame to pick his jaw up off the floor. Itachi was watching them with a light smirk on his face. She stopped in front of him and drew only one Tanto. He noted it but said nothing as he drew his katana.

And then he was gone.

She spun around and caught his blade while pulling loose the other one and sending it towards his chest. She hadn't expected it to work and ducked away from the smoke that billowed out as the clone popped.

So that's how it was.

Her heart was racing. She no longer feared for her life as she fought Itachi, but the ingrained response to any attack was still there. His blade came at her from behind once again, but she easily avoided it dancing off to the side as she parried his blow. He was a silence fighter and she was trying to figure out how to use that against him. He didn't make any noise as he moved. No snaps of twigs, or the shallow sound of breathing. She was still on the ground and was being forced again and again to spin towards where he or a clone would suddenly appear behind her only to pop or disappear once again into thin air.

Aggravated and fed up she leapt, landing in a tree overhanging the training ground. She moved again before he could come at her and took off into the woods using the cover of leaves. She made a quick hand seal and sent several clones off in different directions after "dancing" with them for a few second to confuse any watching as to which was really her. It wouldn't work as well if Itachi was using his sharingan, but for now it would have to do. Immediately one of her clones popped less than a minuet to her right and she readied herself as the memory came back to her.

He came from the side, and this time it was the real him.

Their blades crossed again and again, neither giving way, nor making any way as they spun around the branch. He made one particularly fluid move causing her to take several steps back. Her elbow hit the trunk of the tree and she cursed as she watched him move, taking the opening. A second later and she was pinned. The elbow that had hit was being held by one hand so that she couldn't move the tanto far enough to reach him and the other arm was pinned above her head. She gasped slightly as she felt his weight press her towards the tree, and she knew he had her.

Yet she still hadn't felt the blade of his katana to end the match.

The slight pressure of him increased suddenly and she felt his warm breath wash over her neck where it met her jaw by her ear.

She froze.

What. The. Hell…

He turned then and looked at her slightly, dark eyes alight with something, lips quirked back in a smirk. She stood there completely helpless and confused in his grip. What was he playing at? Her heart danced around her chest.

Slowly he moved forward and she struggled, only to feel his hands close more firmly around her wrists. Before she could think of anything else to get away, he kissed her. His lips were warm, pressing ever so slightly against her own. It was a chaste kiss. Soft, almost gentle, barely a whisper of movement.

Her mind refused to function. Before she could start it again, before she could react, before she could even say with any certainty that her heart wasn't going to break through her chest for all the speed it was beating with, she felt the cold smooth metal of his katana on her throat, its touch just as gossamer as his kiss.

"You are dead Sakura."

Yes. Yes she was.

Her mind clicked then as she heard his words. He was still pressed against her, pinning her to the tree and she glared at him, not believing that he had just pulled something like that. Her irritation made her spiteful as she tried to collect herself.

"Perhaps there is poison in my lip-gloss. How do you know I'm the only one whose dead?" His dark eyes which had been watching her flickered down to her lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she didn't know what she thought about that feeling.

"Hn. Perhaps. And yet somehow," he looked back up into her eyes, "I highly doubt that."

Arrogant bastard.

He smirked again and pulled himself away, leaving Sakura to stand on her own. Once again he sheathed his sword with a single move then nodded to her and jumped off the tree.

Frowning, Sakura did the same and followed him.

She made her way slowly back towards where they had begun, to see Itachi already strolling back towards the manor, and Kisame looking for her, an irritating and infuriating grin plastered all over his face. She ignored his chuckle as she stalked by.

"Unless you want another broken arm I wouldn't say a word." She growled to the mist nin. He put his hands up in surrender but kept the smile as he walked off into the woods, presumably to do some of his own training.

Normally she might have been highly embarrassed- which she was- and would have skirted around the cause for the rest of the day or even the week. But Itachi's kiss and subsequent win grated on her far more which meant that instead of being embarrassed she was mad. And when she was mad caution had a tendency to fly out the window. She reached the manor less than a minuet behind the Uchiha who had just disappeared through the door into the kitchen. Throwing it open she startled Deidara who was on his way out the same door. He took one look at her and decided against whatever he had been about to say, beating a hasty retreat into the safer outdoors.

Itachi was standing in the kitchen, his profile extended as he reached for something on one of the higher shelves in the cabinets. It took all of her fading composure to not throw something at him. Instead she growled, coming to a halt beside the island counter.

"What the hell was that?!" _That's right Sakura, _she thought to herself sarcastically _, yelling is a good start. Pft._

He didn't turn towards her and instead pulled down a box of tea and proceeded to set about making some as he answered- calmly of course. "What was what Sakura?"

Her fingers clenched. "That!" she yelled gesturing back towards the training ground through the wall.

"That was a spar. One which I believe I won."

"Only because you cheated." He turned towards her then.

"I did not cheat. I merely employed tactics that would help me succeed. You would have known if it was not a battle ploy."

She scoffed still irritated- knowing it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do- and suddenly found herself pinned for the second time in less than 10 minutes. The speed at which he had moved frightened her slightly, but it was outweighed by the irritation that he thought he could get away with it. She pushed back against him trying to get her back off the wall so she could slip away from him- or hit him, either one was alright to her- until his lips came down on hers once again.

This time though his kiss was no light brush of lips. Instead he captured her mouth with force, pressing her further against the wall, his body molding against hers. She gasped slightly at the suddenness, her fingers still tangled in his mesh shirt from trying to push him back, and he took the chance to deepen the kiss, running his tongue almost softly across her bottom lip before seeking hers.

The feeling of being kissed like this was heady. Fogging her mind and making her forget that she had been upset with him for doing just this.

Making her forget who he was…who she was.

One of his hands dropped from her wrist and ran smoothly over her side coming to rest at her hip, tightening slightly as if to draw her closer. Her own fingers were fluttering slightly, unsure of weather they were still trying to push away or not. His tongue was wicked, caressing her own with a mixture of force and gentleness, giving and taking, all at the same time.

Finally he pulled back and she could feel his breath over her mouth. He looked down into her eyes, their darkness smiling and smirking all at once. And he spoke.

"For instance. That was not a battle ploy."

And before she could do anything, say anything, think anything, he was gone, sweeping out of the room, tea forgotten, and disappearing from sight.

* * *

Chapter 12- Fade to Reality

A/N: FINALLY! (right?) hehehe. So when i posted chapter 10 the other day i couldnt stop writing, which is why this one is up so soon. I hope you like it. And the cliffy! Leaving you with wonderful unresolved sexual tension. Itachi and Sakura continue to surprise me, even though im the one writing this.  
I hope your enjoying and that im not making them OOC or anything because that is the last thing i want. I want these characters to stay as true to Kishimoto Sensei's vision a possible.


	12. Fade to Reality

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

**

* * *

In the Silence**

Chapter 12- Fade to Reality

* * *

It was late.

Sakura had spent the last hour tucked away in a far corner of the library slipping between confusion and irritation. On one level she couldn't believe that Itachi would do something like that. To utilize a kiss as a battle ploy fit the persona her mind had created for him, kinda, but to do so for reasons beyond that…

Her irritation ran more along the lines of her inability to decide what she thought about said kiss. The first one had been used to win a battle, and she understood that. She could wrap her mind around the concept of using ones self to distract. But the second one…

She didn't know.

And now she was supposed to go back to his room for another healing session.

Part of her knew that if she didn't go it would set a standard of intimidation. Not so much fear, but more the unspoken understanding that he held something over her that she couldn't accept or take. And her pride wouldn't let her do that. So she was going back. Despite her indecision.

Irritated she buried her face in the scroll she was holding.

Life wasn't this complicated in Konoha.

Back home her days consisted of hospital hours and missions. There was little time to look for a love interest, and even less people to look among. Many of the nin her age were her friends and she couldn't imagine dating them. She had tried of course. Lee had taken her out once or twice and she had even gone to a movie with Kiba once, and of course Naruto had bugged Sakura her entire adolescence. But they were just friends to her. Some pairs had formed among their little group like Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Choji, and even Neji had finally told TenTen how he felt. But other than that they simply remained friends.

The few times that she had tried to date someone who wasn't a ninja- or even other men who were- her team had gotten in the way. Naruto and Sasuke especially had a wonderful way of showing up when they weren't wanted and usually both ended up with lumps on their heads for scaring off whoever she was with. There were few people in the world who were willing to stand up to Konoha's Uchiha and Jinchuriki- together or alone. Kakashi had intruded his fair share as well. She could understand why they were protective but sometimes it got too annoying.

Then there was the simple fact of who she herself was, and what she represented. As the apprentice of the Hokage Sakura had grown under the tutelage of "If you want something done learn to do it yourself." This had caused problems with men who thought that a woman's place was in the home and not the work place. Once she had gone on a date with a guy who she had met at a book store. It had started off well enough, but when she had told him that she was a ninja and doctor he had laughed and asked "No really, what do you do?" When she repeated it, he had glared and tried to lecture her on why women were incompetent in such fields and how he didn't think they should try to step above their stations.

The man ended up in the Konoha hospital for a month and had to call in his own doctor since none of the medical nins would treat him. She and Tsunade had celebrated that night with all the other Kunoichi who had heard the story and they all toasted their brilliance and how lost the entire country would be without them.

So that was the extent of her love life. After the bookstore guy-forever after known as the Dumbass- she had let her self get carried along in work and missions. It made it easier on her teammates since they were under the impression that sometimes she still needed to be protected and didn't have to do as much of that since they weren't chasing off other guys. And her patients only benefited from her constant care.

But now she was in some random-middle-of-nowhere place with at least four Akatsuki members, one of whom she found was suddenly loyal to Konoha- and who had kissed her.

Excuse her for being confused.

At the thought of where _she_ was she suddenly wondered where her team was. Truth be told, they were probably beside themselves with her disappearance. Or at least she would like to think she was missed that much. Sakura knew Naruto was looking for her. After they had finally found Sasuke she and Naruto had had a little dinner while the other was being interrogated by the village council. Slightly drunk not only on sake but relief that their search was over Sakura had admitted out loud that she hoped if anything like that ever happened to her that someone would care enough to look the same way they looked for Sasuke.

Naruto claimed that she had almost broken his heart with those words and immediately assured her that she was just as important as the "Teme" and that he would search to the ends of the earth to get her back. Assured and a little flattered Sakura had smiled and fallen asleep against his shoulder.

And she knew that if Naruto was searching so was Sasuke and Kakashi. The four of them were hardly separated and now with her "missing", they would only look harder.

Sakura shifted from her position and began pacing back and forth in the library trying to keep her mind off the pain she had caused her friends by choosing this path. But she had to. Then it had been to save them.

Now it was to save someone else.

She couldn't just leave. It was as if he was trapped and she was his only connection to a life that could remind him that he wasn't the villain everyone believed. She couldn't walk away anymore.

Stopping suddenly Sakura looked towards the staircase that would lead her towards his room.

She wouldn't run away.

Climbing each step she made her way to the hallway and came to his door. Part of her was bothered that she hesitated but she ignored it and knocked then proceeded to barge in same as last time.

Only; he wasn't in the room. _Great, I work up enough courage only to find it unnecessary._ A soft noise behind her made her turn and she almost wished she hadn't.

Itachi was standing in the door running a towel through his long hair and looking at her. His expression was bored but she could have punched him for the humor she saw in his eyes.

This whole situation just wasn't fair.

In addition to everything she had already gone through, everything she had tried to deal with today, this just made it more difficult.

He was shirtless, holding his clean shirt in one hand as the other continued to wring water from the long strands of dark hair that fell over his shoulders. Ignoring her he stepped calmly into the room and finished with his hair before pulling the mesh shirt over his head. Sakura's eyes were glued to his torso in a rather rude way as she watched the muscles beneath his skin ripple slightly.

It took every ounce of self dignity and pride not to run out of the room at that very moment.

Finally he turned to her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Can I help you Sakura?"

_Yes, you could never, ever, do that again, unless... _The thought screeched to a halt. _No! Idiot girl! There are no UNLESSES! This is Uchiha Itachi! DO NOT THINK IN UNLESSES!_

"Um, well I was supposed to do the second session on your eyes tonight." There was a drop of water that was falling slowly over his collarbone and she had to pry her eyes away from it before it reached his chest. _Alright Sakura, you can do this. Just focus on the medical._

"Indeed, so how would you like to proceed?"

Damn him. "If you would lie down again I can get started." He did so, this time keeping his arms by his sides. She pulled a chair away from his desk and sat once again beside the bed. "Have you had any more headaches since yesterday? Any darkness?"

"No. My vision is as you left it."

"Have you used your sharingan, regular or otherwise?"

"I have had no need." She gritted her teeth at the jab. The nerve of this man. He could speak in the most proper of terms and insult you all at once. If it was a skill, it was one she wanted to learn just so that she could use it back against him. She leaned forward resisting the urge to hit him or something since she knew the outcome would only be bad. Oce her fingers were at the corners of his eyes she proceded much the same way she had the night before, leaking chakra along his nerves and repairing what still needed to be fixed. This time though she didn't remain quiet. The hardest part was already over and she didn't need to concentrate as much. Since he was stuck here until she was done, she figured shed get a couple of answers from him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To win a battle."

"And after?" she watched him carefully for any expression but if he made one she didn't catch it.

"Perhaps I was testing your reactions."

"To what?"

"That is not for me to say."

"Oh isn't it though?"

"Do not be upset Sakura just because you don't get the answer you want."

She growled slightly. "Do not patronize me Itachi. I am not a child."

He was intelligent enough to keep his mouth closed. "Fine if you wont answer that, than tell me almighty Uchiha with the plan. What happens next? Once your eyes are healed what happens to me?"

"You go home."

"What?"

He watched her from his place on the bed and noted the way her fingers came away from his face for a moment before returning to the job at hand.

"I told you my story Sakura. You know my loyalty and my need to stay connected to the village. If you are here how can I accomplish that?"

Had she ever mentioned that she hated when he was right?

"So that's it. I just go home."

"Yes."

"And what am I supposed to tell my team and everyone else, that the Akatsuki just let me go despite the fact that I know enough to destroy my village which has seemed to be this organization's goal all along?"

"If you have too."

She pulled back then irritated beyond measure. "Your going to have to do better than that Uchiha!" She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. Itachi sat up and looked back, his eyes still the coal black she had begun to enjoy seeing. _WHAT?!_

"Tell them you escaped. That we were in the middle of transferring you to a different location and that you were able to slip away. You already know that you can match each of us in combat. If it were, say, merely Kisame and myself, it might not be impossible for someone of your level."

She laughed tightly. "Not impossible. So can I tell that to your brother, that its not _impossible_?"

"You can tell my brother whatever you want." His voice was tight, something she hadn't expected and she realized that there was more to her question than she had first realized.

"Itachi. What do you want me to tell Sasuke?"

He watched her for a moment before he spoke. "Nothing. I want my brother to live in whatever peace he has been able to find. I do not want to ruin what he has worked to hard to realize."

Right. No stories for Sasuke.

"Evntually you should tell him."

Itachi looked up his eyes narrowing momentarily. "And how, Sakura, do you expect me to do that? I am not, as you know, the most welcome visitor to my village."

She didn't know how to say what she felt, how to tell him that part of her, the greater part of her, understood the innocence behind his actions. She didn't know how to tell him that she believed he could redeem himself, or even how to say that she thought he should try. In the short time she had been here, she had seen a fiercly loyal ninja exiled from the very village he had given his life to protect.

She stood quickly and turned away before Itachi could see the single tear that slipped past her guard. He wouldn't appreciate her pity, but there were no words to explain that what she felt wasn't just pity.

What had he done to her? It was just a story he had told. Technically there was no proof that any of it was true. No proof that the village had ordered the death of an entire clan. No proof except Sasuke, expect Naruto's continued existence after all those "failed attempts" to take him, except her. She was proof now. Each time she looked into eyes that were no longer crimson she saw proof.

Itachi moved behind her and she could feel him standing close but couldn't bring herself to move.

"Do not cry Sakura." Of course he had seen it. Sharingan or not, this man was a genius at everything including observation. "I told you once that this is the path I chose to take, and I have accepted any and all consequences." She turned toward him then unable to remain silent.

"But it is wrong! What choice were you given?! Every day you walk a path that hurts you, a path that steals happiness from your very grasp! And for what? For Konoha who has turned its back on you!"

"I am not innocent Sakura, do not try to make me look so."

"I _Know _that! I studied you Itachi. I studied your clan. When we searched for Sasuke I learned as much as I could, hoping some of it, any of it would help. And among the files I saw you. You, the young brilliant genius, heir to the most powerful clan, painted now as the demon of our past. I _know_ you are not innocent. But the blame is not all yours to hold. And now you want me to go back. To pretend like I don't know the truth. To slip back into a reality that I know is wrong. To fall back into a life where the Akatsuki are my enemies even after they have become friends. I am not naïve and do not expect this coming war to stop just because I know the truth. But tell me Oh mighty Uchiha, shadow protector of Konoha, tell me how im supposed to hide that!"

She was crying, and brought a hand to her face to wipe away her eyes, but Itachi was quicker. His fingers were warm, brushing softly against the skin of her face, wiping away the tears as they slipped past her anger. His dark eyes were glued to hers and for the first time she saw more than the calm composure that he normally projected. Their look was soft if slightly bewildered- the expression slipping through his silence, and he spoke, his words just barely a whisper but she heard them.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

And before she could answer or turn away to compose her self, he stepped forward pressing his lips to hers.

She was falling. That's what she was doing. Falling into a world that turned expectations on their heads and laughed in the face of a false reality. And Itachi had caught her.

She wasn't going to run away anymore.

His hand had fallen from her cheek and was now cupped around the side of her neck, his fingers tangling in the short pink strands of hair that fell there. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let go, not caring that tomorrow perhaps, she would be gone. He started soft and caressing, his lips moving ever so slightly against hers, drowning her in the simple feeling of being with someone, of being wanted, desired, understood. Soon enough though he deepened the kiss, his tongue running over her bottom lip, asking permission. She moaned slightly as she felt his tongue on hers, twining and dancing all at once. He tasted demandingly male, and she gave herself over to it as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, tugging her closer. Once again her hands fluttered, unsure of where to go, until she gave up and twined them around his neck.

She was lost as the rough pads of his fingers stroked the soft sensitive skin behind her ear, lost as he released her tongue only to pull back slightly, teeth tugging gently on kiss swollen lips. Lost as he pressed her backwards until she was against the wall, her body wrapped in the hard embrace of his own.

He pulled back, their lips hardly separating, giving them both a moment to catch their breath, and he looked at her, dark eyes glazed slightly.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he repeated.

_To me._ She could hear them, his unsaid words. Feel them, as his breath tickled her face. She didn't have an answer because he was doing the same thing, and she wondered if he even realized it. Her fingers were tangled in his long hair, playing gently with the strands that fell over his back, and his own fingers tightened slightly in hers sending a little thrill down her spine where he touched her. He leaned forward again, brushing his lips over the edges of hers before following the line of her jaw to her neck. His tongue darted out, tracing along her pulse point and she shivered, tipping her head back a little more. He pressed forward slightly as he continued to lavish her neck, his thigh coming to rest between her legs, and she gasped at the feeling of being so close. The hand on her neck fell, tracing gently down her arm and side and stopping just beside her breast. Without thinking she arched her back towards him, slightly resting her forehead on his shoulder as he continued his attentions on her neck. His hand caressed along the side of her chest, heating the skin through her shirt. Slowly he moved his fingers until his whole hand was splayed over her breast, his thumb circling slowly over one firm nipple.

She moaned slightly and felt him move, his face coming back towards her own before she was lost once again in a kiss.

She could smell him, taste him, feel him. The deep headiness that was simple, demanding masculinity. It consumed her.

And she didn't care.

All was lost though when a knock on the door made them freeze.

"Itachi. We have trouble. There are some leaf nin sniffing around not too far off, maybe an hour or so. Get your ass out here and bring Haruno." Kisame's voice growled through the still closed door and Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation when she heard her name. How the hell did he always know where she was?!

They waited for another minuet as Kisame's footsteps faded down the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief then realized that she was still tightly pressed against Itachi. She blushed as he looked down at her. Before he moved he leaned forward one last time and pressed a small kiss on the edge of her mouth then pulled back, leaving her standing against the wall. A moment later and he had already wrapped his cloak over his shoulders and when he looked back at her she barely recognized the man who had seconds ago been pressed so tightly against her.

Here was the cold, dangerous persona that he portrayed to the rest of the world. Calm and collected. Absolutely logical and never run by emotion. It almost hurt to know that beneath that mask was something else.

As he gazed at her she realized that his eyes were crimson, and knew that they would never have that moment again.

This was it. There was no tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 13- Smile Sakura-chan

A/N: Firstly I wanted to thank you all for the reviews. Your wonderful words only make me want to write more. I cant tell you how nice it is checking your e-mail too see praise and people begging you to keep writing. I hope your enjoying this story. I certinally am. Thanks for the good wishes for college too! *hugs you all* Its lots of fun but i promise not to forget that i have a story to write! Keep reviewing!


	13. Smile Sakura chan

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

**

* * *

In the Silence**

Chapter 13- Smile Sakura-chan

* * *

Itachi and Sakura left the room and joined the three other Akatsuki down in the Kitchen where they had gathered. Tobi was bouncing and jumping around the room and Sakura watched as Deidara lost his temper and yelled at the younger member, thumping him soundly over the head until the masked nin finally sat, proclaiming that he really was a good boy and that he was sorry.

Kisame ignored her in favor of Itachi, and she was grateful. There were plenty of embarrassing things he could have said, but when it came to business, Kisame usually left them out of the conversation.

"Deidara found three leaf nin about an hour out. About two hours back is a second group going in a different direction."

"Do you know who they are?" Itachi's voice was soft, both he and Sakura already knew the answer to that question.

"The closest squad is her team." He said nodding towards her. "Hatake, the jinchuriki, and your brother. The further team has the shadow user, a man with a huge dog and a Hyuuga." Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was Neji or Hinata that had gone with the second squad. She rather thought the later. Over the years she and Hinata had created a close friendship, and now that the young heiress and Naruto were dating, they had only ended up spending much more time together.

Itachi nodded. "We move in five minutes. Collect what you need." The others disappeared to get their items and Itachi walked back towards his room but Sakura stopped him before he could go.

"What am I supposed to do?"

His crimson eyes were clear in the light of the kitchen and she mourned the loss of the deep night ebony. "Collect what you want as well. When the time comes you will know what to do." And with that he left, disappearing around the door much like he had earlier.

She sighed slightly unsure what she was feeling at the moment and made her way to her room. There she collected her weapons and pack and closed the door behind her. There was nothing special about the room and yet she suddenly felt as if she was leaving behind a part of herself.

Walking quickly past Itachi's room she went into the library and stood in front of the shelf where she had re-hidden the jutsu. She had just recalled it, remembering that she had decided not to take it in the first place. Should she? It could be valuable to the village. The scrolls around it moved aside easily and she reached back to grasp the box.

Only, it was gone.

Her heart trembled slightly. Someone else in this house knew about it too, and they had it. She couldn't decide who she thought was more likely to have it, but whoever did must have known it had been used.

Sakura pushed the scrolls hastily back in place and ran down the steps before anyone saw her, stopping in the kitchen. A moment later the others began to stroll in. Finally Itachi joined them once again, carrying no visible bag or pack but she knew that he had probably stored it all in a scroll.

"Deidara, take your partner to the south and watch the second squad. Send warning if they get to close. We will meet at leader's base to check in. Kisame you are with me and Haruno-san."

She had to stop herself from flinching at the honorific that he added to her name. It was as if he had already forgotten, but she understood its necessity. No one could know that Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura were on the same side. If they did everything would fall apart. Deidara nodded and prodded Tobi out the door. Kisame followed next to Sakura as they left with Itachi. When they were about two meters away Itachi suddenly turned and made one of the simplest hand signs that a genin could learn- especially an Uchiha.

"Katon." His voice was flat as the flames rushed out over his hand and towards the building- far larger and more precise than any genin could accomplish. They caught easily and spread, consuming the entire house in less time than it took them to make it too the training circle. The smoke billowing up and away would be seen for miles and she knew that he didn't care. They weren't trying to hide. The sooner her team found them, the sooner she could "escape".

The three of them took off to the north, Sakura between Kisame and Itachi- who was behind her. About thirty minutes into running and she knew that Itachi was subtly pointing them in a direction that was not true north. Despite the fact that Kisame was in the front, the senior of the pair was the Uchiha and the mist nin was taking his cues from his partner. Itachi would step to the left slightly causing their path to turn, if barely. If Kisame noticed or even cared he said nothing. Looking up Sakura could still see the cloud of smoke from the house and part of her mourned its loss.

When a full hour had gone by Sakura knew that her team was beginning to close in. After the amount of times she had healed each of them, she was especially tuned to their chakra signatures, and Naruto specifically was like a beacon to her sensitized awareness his chakra rolling off of him in sporadic waves. Twenty minutes later and she knew that they were close enough for even Kisame and Itachi to feel, not that they probably hadn't earlier. Itachi came to a halt and the mist nin turned and looked back for a moment before nodding. He turned towards her and smiled, his toothy grin bright beneath flashing eyes.

"Its been nice Sakura. Maybe next time we'll get to practice with swords." He smirked then turned away and leapt off into the forest.

Sakura was confused as she watched the blue shape disappear into the trees, this time actually heading due north. She turned towards Itachi who was standing in utter silence on his branch.

"What… where is he going?"

Crimson eyes turned on her and Sakura wished that the blank expression around them could have told her something. But if it had, this wouldn't have been Itachi.

"Kisame is going to the prearranged meeting site."

"Wait. So you mean he…"

"Yes."

Kisame knew. If not everything, enough to know that Itachi was no loyal follower of the Akatsuki. The realization shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did, but she couldn't help gaping slightly.

"Your team is coming." His voice was low.

"I know." What she wouldnt give to pause time for jsut a moment.

He turned towards her and for a moment she could have sworn that his eyes were the deep black of night once again, but before she could be sure all she saw was crimson.

"I need you to fight me Sakura."

"But I…"

"No, it must be you. You must fight for your life, for your friends, for your village, for everything that you hold dear. Fight with everything you have so that I don't have to fight your team Sakura. Save them."

_The way I can never be saved._

She hated his words. Hated their connotation, their meaning, their truth.

Slowly she lowered her head, trying to clear away the tears that threatened to come. But they never did. Instead she looked up and met his gaze, raising her hands into a seal as she stared into the deep crimson of his eyes. She could feel her team utterly now. They were less than a quarter mile away and would be here in perhaps thirty seconds.

Her hands began to move, forming small quick and yet expansive seals as she watched him, and just as the last one slipped from her fingers she saw Sasuke and Naruto appear on the far side of the trees behind Itachi where they could see her perfectly.

"With everything I have." She whispered, knowing that he would hear.

She closed her eyes for a second, not knowing what the future would hold, before snapping them open, the bright jade of her eyes bleeding away as the color was over run in scarlet. She could feel her chakra channeling more forcefully to her eyes, building and receding as new pathways were created, until it flowed easily heightening her senses. Having healed Itachi she knew the inner workings of his bloodline, how it activated, how it worked.

How it killed.

She blinked once and glanced behind the elder Uchiha towards the younger. Sasuke was staring at her, his eyes wide in disbelief, his body frozen in place. Naruto was squinting, unable to see what had happened until she glanced at him and his mouth fell open. Behind him Kakashi who had just appeared blinked, but his expression was hidden behind his mask.

She turned away and trained her eyes forward, crimson meeting scarlet for the first time. And she knew.

The scroll had been Itachi's. He knew she had used it. Wanted her to use it now.

He nodded slightly, the movement barely discernable and looked back at her, his eyes conveying far more than any words ever could.

They were bound apart, but some things they would always remember. In the silence of a moment when no one else was around, when time froze in the past, they would remember. And perhaps that was enough.

_For now._

Without a word Sakura drew her blades and waited for Itachi to do the same. Behind him she saw Naruto start forward, but Kakashi put a hand on the young man's shoulder, holding him back with a small shake of his head, and internally she thanked him. Sasuke was still staring at her, his expression dazed and unbelieving before he realized it and masked it beneath his façade of impassivity.

They were so similar. But one understood secrets far better.

And at the same time, they moved.

Despite her understanding of the bloodline and her knowledge on how to use it, her first couple of moves were shaky. It was disorientating seeing something before it even happened. She watched as his blade swept by her arm and stepped almost leisurely aside before she was suddenly forced to jump back, having paid too much attention to one movement and missing the next. Luckily her brain caught up to her eyes and she began to understand what she was seeing for what it was.

Itachi had far more practice but was still well matched as their blades clashed again and again, her speed and talent making up for what the newly acquired sharingan didn't catch. A large gout of flame spluttered through the spot she had been standing just moments ago, before it was washed away by her own earth jutsu which rolled out over the surrounding area, dislodging the Uchiha from his place in a near by tree. She could see the chakra he sent to his right hand and bounded away as another ninjutsu followed her.

His battle was convincing, but Sakura knew that he was holding back. Not that the others could tell. He still popped in and out of sight, sending in a clone here and there only to attack from a completely different direction, but his attacks were just barely pulled, his reach not going as far- but going far enough. Out of habit she kept her eyes away from his knowing that despite everything, if she gave him the chance, he would use his more dangerous techniques. He wasn't just going to give up.

Getting close with a clone she pulled the second blade before it hit him only to strike out with the other, catching him in the right arm. The cool metal cut down into the flesh near his elbow, and she cringed, but he only backed away before attacking again, transferring his katana to his other hand. Sakura could hear Naruto cheering in the distance, but couldn't sympathize with his reaction.

There was nothing good about this situation.

The minutes ticked by and Sakura continued to fight him. Slowly but surely she could feel the strain on her eyes and body as it attempted to compensate for a bloodline trait it had never had to deal with. Her chakra was going in larger and larger amounts to her eyes in order to keep them active and she knew that if their plan was going to work, she would have to do something decisive soon.

Itachi stepped around her, his blade dancing through the air, and for the second time while fighting him, she switched the grip on her tanto, only this time on both. The first one stopped the movement of his blade, and the second slipped past his guard biting down into his torso. It was a superficial wound that looked far worse than it was as she backed away.

Her leg throbbed as she moved and glancing down she saw a large slice in her thigh, and wondered where it had come from but didn't have the strength to heal it. Glancing up she watched as he pressed his injured arm against his side, stemming the flow of blood, and begged the universe that he wouldn't fight anymore. She couldn't take it. He was watching her when she looked at him, and her heart throbbed painfully as midnight eyes looked back, their darkness meeting the stolen scarlet of her own.

Their performance was complete.

She ignored the shouts of Naruto or the continuing stare of Sasuke who she could tell was just barely stopping himself from going after his brother- perhaps for her sake, she didn't know.

Instead she watched Itachi.

In the silence between them, she told him everything she had ever thought, ever known, ever dreamed and wished and hoped. She told him what she could not say aloud, what she could not whisper, and what she could hardly even think.

Then she let him go.

And in a swirl of black feathers- he was gone.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the jutsu fade and she stumbled forward a bit only to find herself leaning against Kakashi's back as she slipped forward.

How very cliché of him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Mostly just tired I think."

She could feel him nod. "I'm glad we found you Sakura."

_What do I say?_

But before she could think of a response she felt strong hands pull her gently from Kakashi's back and draw her into a tight hug. She laughed slightly as she let her head slip against Naruto's chest.

"I told you I would always look for you Sakura-chan. I told you."

"Yes, Naruto, you did." His arms were still tight around her and she was grateful because she wasn't sure if she would have been able to hold herself up much longer. A soft snap of movement behind Naruto made her look up over his shoulder and she met Sasuke's eyes. He nodded once but continued to watch her, and she knew that she would have to explain. "Ill tell you Sasuke, I promise."

He smiled slightly realizing that he was being less than welcoming, "I know you will Sakura, just don't make me wait too long."

She chuckled at that and let herself slip away, falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

* * *

She was at home- for real this time- but she wasn't alone. Her team was very near. Sitting up in bed she shifted and took note of all her injuries before standing. Someone- most likely Tsunade- had healed her thigh, and her ribs were bandaged tightly. She could still feel medical chakra as it slowly repaired a break she hadn't noticed earlier and she added a bit of her own completing the process.

Taking a step towards her closet she slipped, catching herself on her dresser. She was still exhausted. Tired like she had never been before, and she realized that it was probably an after effect of using the Bloodline Mirror.

_Good to know._

For the next ten minutes she slowly got dressed before making her way out into her small living room- made to appear even smaller with the three male nin sprawled out over her furniture.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was up and hugging her instantly, and she let him lead her over to a spot on her couch. "How did you sleep. Tsunade-baasama asked us to keep an eye on you and let her know how you were doing."

"Im fine Naruto. Everything is healed now, im just tired." He nodded, blue eyes becoming serious.

"We never stopped searching Sakura. Every day we looked for you. Tsunade was beside herself with worry and your blond friend almost killed her husband when he tried to tell her that everything would be alright."

Poor Choji, she hoped Ino hadn't hurt him too much.

"I know, and thank you."

"Why did you go?"

She glanced over at one of the armchairs where Sasuke was sitting. It was a fair question. One she would have asked in his position. She looked at her hands.

"It was my life for yours. All of yours. I was willing to accept that."

["_What I did, I did because it was required of me. And this is my price. I am willing to accept that."]_

"But Sakura-chan, you didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did Naruto. There wasn't another choice. Knowing you were all safe and alive was enough for me."

"Can you talk about it?" Leave it to Kakashi to ask that question.

She looked up into his single grey eye. "Yes." _And No._

So she began. She told them that it was a kidnap mission, one meant to lure Naruto closer to their main base. But she hadn't exactly gone quietly. They treated her well because hurting her would only mean they would have more trouble with Naruto later. When they had sensed her team close they had moved, but underestimated her strength. Kakashi chuckled lightly and Naruto smiled.

She told them they hadn't taken into account another team and had been forced to split up, cutting their strength in uneven numbers. And that's why she had been able to fight Itachi. Sasuke was leaning forward, elbows against his knees, listening intently.

"Sakura tell us about your Sharingan." Well that was a phrase she never expected to hear from Kakashi of the Sharingan. Ever.

"I do not actually have the sharingan. If I tried now, nothing would happen."

"Then how did you get it in the first place and why could you even use it? It takes years of training." Sasuke's voice was low.

She looked at him. How could she say that she already knew every secret of his eyes? Every secret of its pathways and jutsus. How chould she sit here and tell him that not only did she know how to fix them now, but how to destroy them? She couldn't

"My sharingan is the product of a jutsu known as Bloodline Mirrior."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Sakura you…"

"Yes. Bloodline Mirror is a jutsu that I came across when I was sneaking around their library one day. It was long and incredibly difficult. If you messed up a single preliminary hand sign, you could never again use it or even try. But I succeeded. I didn't know that it worked until I was fighting Itachi."

"I don't understand."

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Bloodline Mirror is an old, forbidden jutsu that was created by the Uchiha clan ages ago and lost almost before then. It allows the user to copy the bloodline trait of the person they are fighting. But there is a catch. There is a massive set of seals that one must replicate with perfection before even fighting. If you make a mistake the jutsu becomes forever more unusable to you. However if you succeed, you can use a short sequence to activate the jutsu during battle- the way Sakura did. However the bloodline that is copied still takes a toll on the body. For someone not used to the continuous drain of the sharingan it would be difficult to function after battle."

Thus the reason she had passed out. This was definately not the type of jutsu you used on a daily basis.

"You don't by any chance still have the scroll do you?" _She wished._

"No. I had to put it back when I heard someone coming. When we left I never got a chance to look for it. Its probably ashes now after Itachi burned down the house." A blatant lie. She couldn't believe she had just lied to her team. But she couldn't tell them that Itachi had it. Couldn't tell them that he had wanted her to use it.

"So can you copy bloodlines other than Sharingan?"

"I don't know Naruto, I never tried." She looked at Kakashi.

He nodded. "I believe so, though of course some bloodlines require more than just chakra- like that blond nin with the mouths in his hands.

Deidara. The missing Iwa nin with cool hands and a penchant for art. She missed him.

"That is so cool Sakura-chan!"

She wished she could agree.

"Tsunade asked us to bring you along once you were awake, think you can handle it now?" She nodded to Kakashi.

"Yep, let me just put on my sandals."

Once back in the other room, she sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Now her mission truly started. Tsunade would learn the whole truth, and perhaps she wouldn't feel so much like she had betrayed everyone she loved by twisting it.

Placing a smile on her face she collected what she needed and stepped out of the room, hoping that they would buy it.

* * *

Chapter 14- The Forest Holds Our Secrets

A/N: Hey again. Hope you like. Hope the jutsu made sense. Hope it was believable! heh. Please review, it makes me sad when you dont. And dont worry, just because Sakura is back in Konoha doesn't mean that Itachi is gone forever. heh heh heh. Patience is a virtue my friends.

Peace!


	14. The Forest Holds Our Secrets

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 14- The Forest Holds Our Secrets

* * *

"Well I'm glad your safe Sakura." Tsunade was sitting behind her desk her hands splayed out over papers in front of her. She looked over her apprentice's shoulder towards her team and with a menacing smile dismissed them.

"But baa-sama! I want to stay with Sakura, she just got back!"

"Come on Dobe." Sasuke grumbled grabbing the back of his best friend's collar and tugging him out of the room. Kakashi nodded once and followed his team.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her eyes coming to rest on Sakura once again. They had spent the past hour reviewing what she had gone through in the time she had been with Akatsuki.

"Now tell me what it is you can't say in front of your team." Normally Sakura would have smiled to know that once again Tsunade was ahead of them all. But what she had to say this time was far more important than humor. She watched her shisou for a moment before jumping straight in.

"Uchiha Itachi is loyal to Konoha."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she leaned forward, her elbows resting against her desk.

"Explain."

So she did. She told the Hokage Itachi's story. How the village had ordered him to kill his clan, how he had done so, preventing a civil war. She told her about his connection with Jiraiya and how now that the Sanin was dead, Itachi was left without a contact, without someone who could pass information to the person who needed it most.

"Me." Sakura nodded at her mentor's words. Her brown eyes were narrowed in concentration as she digested the words. "So Uchiha Itachi's intention was never to lore Naruto closer, only to make contact with the person who could relay information."

"Yes." Her words were soft.

"He's cunning. Not only did he create the perfect plan but he chose the perfect person. There are few people in this world that I trust as much as you Sakura; that means that what he tells you will have a better chance of being believed."

Sakura blinked away sudden tears at Tsunade's words. To hear them from the woman she respected most was like the fulfillment of everything she had worked so hard to achieve. Tsunade saw them and smiled.

"Its true so don't go crying on me." Her words were tough, brazen and demanding, and yet as the last one slipped away Sakura knew that she was trying just as hard not to cry. Suddenly though, the older woman became serious once again. "Sakura, I need you to keep all of this to your self. Do not even tell the council members."

_As if._

"If they were to find out, they would kill you."

"What?!"

Tsunade tipped her head forward slightly, "Is it really so surprising Sakura? You know that they killed an entire clan, and would have killed Itachi to keep the secret if he weren't as talented as he was. Do you really think that they would let one little medic stand in the way of what they believed to be the safety of the village?"

Sakura hated the way she said that. "I am not just a little…"

Tsunade smiled and put up a hand, "_I_ know your not, your team knows, your friends know, and I imagine that now even Itachi knows. But the council is too busy watching Naruto right now. They have a tendency to, shall we say, _overlook_ what does not blatantly stand out."

Well that was true enough. "I understand. What would you like me to do?"

"Well, it seems that you are now Itachi's connection to me. It is up to you to figure out how to gather information from him as he sees fit to give. I hope I need not remind you though that if you are found in the presence of Akatsuki you will be labeled a traitor, and I will not be able to save you Sakura."

She nodded.

"Alright then, you are dismissed, and reassigned to active duty with your team after two weeks of recovery time, since between you and me it is obvious that your little "kidnapping" was not as detrimental as it might have been. However if you try to step in before your two weeks is up I will cut your missions."

She laughed internally. This was the teacher she knew and loved. A woman able to council you softly one moment, and threaten your very existence before her the next. Sakura was under no illusions however that she wasn't completely serious. Tsunade rarely joked about such things. By giving her two weeks "vacation" the Hokage was assuring herself that her apprentice really was safe, sound, and home. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sighed and wrinkled her nose. "Now get out of my sight before I cry. Dismissed." Sakura smiled and stood, but before she left she stepped quickly around the desk and gave her Master a hug, then disappeared out the door.

* * *

Tsunade leaned back in her chair for a moment, willing herself not to react. Damn that girl could get to her. The time she had been gone had almost taken twenty years off her life. Sakura was like a daughter to her. If something had happened she didn't know what she might have done. She sighed and gave up, smiling slightly.

Everything had turned out fine, and now this new situation with the eldest Uchiha had popped up. Konoha was in for an interesting if dangerous future.

She just hoped they were all up for it.

* * *

Sakura strolled quietly down the street back towards her home. Part of her wanted to go to the hospital to say hello, but she knew that Tsunade would just see it as her trying to step into work again. It was better to avoid problems before they happened.

"Hag." Her eyebrow twitched slightly but she plastered a smile on her face and turned to Sai who was standing near the entrance to the library. He was holding several books, and a small smile lit his own lips. A smile almost too small to see, but Sakura knew it for what it was.

"Fake." He said.

"Real." She replied.

He nodded and so did she. It was a greeting that had grown between them. Sakura knew that many times she wore her emotions on her sleeve whereas Sai hardly ever showed them. So they called what they saw. His smile was real, hers was not.

"What are you doing?"

"Just picking up some books, the newest one promises much in teaching the way of smaller gestures, like winks." He tried but ended up only looking as if he had something in his eye and she laughed. He smiled again. "Real."

Yes it was real. Fore some reason despite all of his arrogance and inability to understand basic emotions when they had first met, Sai could always make her laugh. During the time before Sasuke had come back, Sai had been made a part of their team. Now that the Uchiha was back, he had resumed his old place, but the artist never seemed to mind. He still joined them from time to time along with Tenzou when the Hokage needed to send out larger teams. Every now and then the two of them would disappear into ANBU, but thankfully they always came back.

Sakura was pretty sure that the Hokage knew how much the two ANBU had become part their lives, and refused to let them loose themselves behind their masks again. For that she was thankful.

"Where are you going?"

"Home I guess, Tsunade put me on two weeks of mandatory vacation." She glowered slightly. Sai chuckled.

"The Hokage is very wise, I think I will walk with you a ways, we are going in the same direction."

For several minutes they strolled along in silence just enjoying the presence of each other until they came to Sai's street. "Well I turn here. I hope to see you soon Ugly, perhaps once your "vacation" is over we will be teamed again." Sakura noted the look on the artist's face and stored it for later observation.

"Alright Sai, it was good to see you too." He nodded and walked away- his own way of saying 'Im glad your home, and safe'.

She continued on towards her own home, turning her mind towards what he had said. What was that about? Sai knew something and was trying to let her know. His loyalty to ANBU prevented him from ever actually saying anything, but over the years he had learned to give their team slight advanced warning. This was just such a time. She stored it for later and kept walking towards her home.

"Sakura?" A soft voice caught her ear but she knew who it was and turned with a smile.

"Hey Hinata." The dark haired kunoichi walked towards her and smiled before leaning in quickly to give her a small hug. Sakura easily returned it. Over the years she and Hinata had become much better friends since their love of Naruto inevitably tied them together. Sakura had never understood the young heiress's almost frail demeanor and had been estatic to see her grow into herself as they got older. Now 23 Hinata was no longer the stuttering push-over her adolescence had seen. She was still soft spoken, and polite to a tee, and many times deferred to the opinions of others, but when it came to important things, Hinata could hold her own.

"I'm so happy your safe Sakura. When Naruto came back and told me what happened he was in pieces. He thought that he was loosing someone important all over again." Her pale eyes were dark with her memory. "When he demanded another team to come with his to look for you, I told the Hokage I was going." She laughed slightly. "You know its funny. Years ago I would have never demanded such a thing. It never occurred to me that she might have had someone else in mind to go."

So the Hyuga had been Hinata, Sakura was glad. She leaned in and hugged her friend once more. "Thank you."

Hinata returned the hug and smiled once they let go. "You mean everything to us Sakura, we weren't just going to give you up without a fight." For the second time that morning she had to hold back tears. The two women walked down the street for a bit, catching Sakura up on what had happened in the village while she had been away, and what Sakura herself had done while with the Akatsuki. "They made you fight?!"

"No, it was optional, they couldn't afford to force me to do anything since they were trying to lore Naruto to me. But sitting around isn't exactly my style, and besides, it gave me a chance to study them." Like the way Kisame was blatantly hilarious, or how Deidara loved creating art just about as much as he like making it explode. Like how Hidan was messed up and Tobi was a child willing to trust almost unconditionally.

And Itachi. How even now he was fighting for them, paying a price alone that was not just his to hold. How he smiled slightly when he could no longer conceal it behind his mask or how his night-dark eyes were so much more penetrating than his sharingan ever could be.

"_Sakura…" _How his voice slipped away into silence threatening to be lost…

"Sakura?" She turned and looked at Hinata who was watching her, calling her name.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking how nice it was to be home." An easy lie, she was getting better, and it hurt.

"That's alright. Your probably tired, so ill let you go, your home anyway." She smiled again but this time it didn't reach her pale eyes.

"You sure you don't want to come up, im sure I still have tea."

"No thanks, actually I promised to meet Naruto at Ichiraku…" The two women laughed, some things never changed.

"Alright Hinata. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." The heiress smiled.

"I am your friend Sakura, if you need anything just ask, though Naruto will probably get it first." They hugged again before Hinata turned down the road with a wave and left. Sakura sighed slightly, suddenly aware of how tired she was and made her way slowly to her apartment. Once inside she shuffled to her room and collapsed on the bed, asleep before she could even take off her shoes.

* * *

He was standing behind her. She could feel his cloak brushing softly against the back of her arms, his heat searing her back and her neck. She turned, but didn't see him. He was still there, still behind her, she simply couldn't turn far enough. The world was black and white, inverted and dark, like a technique she had never been on the receiving end of.

"Sakura."

His deep voice. Controlled and searching.

"Sakura chan?"

And it was gone.

She opened her eyes to see Naruto standing over her. Irritated that he still continued to barge into her home in the morning without knocking, she sat up and swung at him, catching his chin on the edges of her knuckles as he tried to stumble away. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeesh Sakura-chan! That hurt! What was that for?"

"Naruto how many times have I told you to knock before you come in?" he opened his mouth to say something but she continued "And how many times have I told you not to stand over me while im sleeping?"

"But I did knock! You just didn't hear it. And I was trying to wake you up, I cant do that from the door!" He was pouting with that puppy dog look again and she had to hide a smile.

"Fine, what is it you want?"

"Teme and I are training in about and hour. Kakashi might come too. I wanted to see if you were interested. Even if you don't train, we just want to spend time with you." His face was scrunched with worry and love and an adorable sheepish want to please. She gave into her smile.

"Alright Ill come. But you have to go make tea first."

He jumped towards the door with a smile and ran out of the room and towards the kitchen where she could hear him looking for her kettle. She stretched again and tried to shake off the feeling that _he_ was still behind her. What was that? She looked around, but everything was just as she had left it. Even the window was still closed and locked. _Ha!_ She thought to herself_ like Itachi would stoop to something that cliché. Have you lost your mind Sakura?!_

Ignoring herself she stood and got dressed washing the previous day away with a hot shower. About twenty minutes later and she found herself in the kitchen at her small table, tea in hand and Naruto babbling away. Despite the past few weeks, the morning felt utterly natural. Naruto usually appeared on her doorstep in the morning and shared tea with her. Thus the reason she knew he wouldn't burn down the house when she told him to go make it.

They would chat for a while, discussing unimportant details and small stories before going off to train. Some mornings even Sasuke would join them, though it was rare, and every now and then Kakashi would show up. But for the most part it was just her and Naruto. They had fallen into this pattern while searching for Sasuke, and never bothered to break it.

"How was lunch with Hinata yesterday?"

"Great!" he proclaimed through a sip of tea. "How did you know?"

"I ran into her on my way home. She told me she was on the second team that came after me. I knew that there was a Hyuuga but I wasn't sure wether it was her or Neji."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "She didn't give Tsunade ba-samma much of a choice in the matter. The second team formed and she said she was on it so I guess that was that." Sakura could hear the pride in his voice. Hinata really had changed, but all it had done was make him love her more.

"So when are you going to ask her?" He blushed and looked into his tea.

"Ask her what?"

Sakura smirked. "To marry you dimwit."

"I, well, I… damn Sakura-chan that's not a fair question!"

"Sure it is."

He glowered. "I don't know." He admitted "I was thinking of asking her at a festival…"

"Naruto that's great!" He smiled slightly,

"You think?"

"Of course, do you have a ring?"

"No, I haven't found the right one yet. Maybe one of these days ill drag you along and you can help me. Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't." She laughed. It was true. She could just picture Naruto trying to drag his best friend into a jewelry shop. As soon as they got inside, the clone Sasuke would disappear.

"I'd be glad to. Anyway, finish your tea, don't you have to meet him soon?"

Naruto looked at the clock she had mounted on the wall. "Oh shit!" Gulping the last of his tea he ran out of the room, and Sakura followed him, more slowly of course, closing and locking the door behind them.

* * *

She then proceeded to spend an easily enjoyable day with her team. True to their schedule, Naruto and Sasuke trained, beating each other brainless in the process and coming to her when they were done so that they could be healed and do it all over again. Kakashi showed up at about mid day and laughed with her about their stupidity only to go join in himself. He and Sasuke had been working on a teamed attack with their chidori and it was coming along quite well. Naruto almost didn't dodge in time when he was side tracked by a clone of Kakashi who was reading an old copy of Icha Icha. The tables turned again though when Sasuke teamed with Naruto and the two friends went after their former sensei.

This continued for hours, each pairing differently and attacking each other. At one point Sakura considered joining in but just couldn't bring herself to do it. And her reason was utterly and completely stupid. She felt like if she fought now, for no particular reason, that her last connection to _him_ would be broken.

The last person she had fought was Itachi.

She could still see the pained look in his eyes when he told her to attack him so that he didn't have to fight her team. To save them. The look on his face when he told her to use everything, even his own jutsus. The way he moved, holding back his strength to play a part, the way he staggered when his role was complete.

The way he disappeared.

So she didn't fight. Instead she watched them. Watched the way Sasuke's moves were so similar and yet utterly different from his brother's. The way Kakashi used his sharringan with the same kind of precision that came from years of practice.

No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, inevitably her mind was drawn back to him. It was infuriating. What had he done to her?

By the time the sun had started to set the three men in front of her were all sprawled out differently, heaving sighs and gasps for air after an entire day of beating the snot out of each other. Naruto was plastered on the ground in the center of the field, unwilling to peel himself up to even a sitting position. Sasuke was leaning against the trunk of a tree, having slipped down against the base, and Kakashi was above him on one of the lower branches, his nose buried in his book once more. She chuckled and left them where they were, knowing that Naruto would probably drag them off to Ichiraku for dinner.

The sun slipped quickly beneath the trees and Sakura walked silently down the paths that connected training grounds. She would visit her parents tonight. She hadn't been to see them in so long. Sometimes she still had trouble admitting that they were gone. But when grief threatened to take hold of her again she was always able to find refuge in the arms of her team and surrogate family.

She sighed peacefully, inhaling the soft scent of pine and wind and the distant smell of possible rain, reveling in her alone time. She loved walks like these. Moments when she could just escape from everything, even those she loved. Moments that were all for her, her and the forest. She was still about a half mile from the cemetery, so she picked up her pace weaving in and out of the trees as she went and not bothering to stay on the marked path. Not only was she an expert tracker, she had grown up walking these woods. There was no chance of her getting lost or even attacked. The perimeter of the village was guarded far too heavily now for something like that to ever happen. Naruto might have commented about her walking by herself at night, but it would only have given him a headache after she hit him. She was more than capable of taking care of herself thank you very much.

Near her she could hear the babbling of a small brook that followed one of the lesser used paths and walked towards it. This late in the fall- since it was warmer in Konoha then where the Akatsuki had been- the water was already getting cold, its source probably spilling from somewhere up in the mountains. She stopped by it for a moment and dipped her fingers in, enjoying the little chill that went up her arms. The water was clear and smooth. Every now and then she could see a little minnow dart through the little ripples, but it was rare, most of them had already gone down steam with the coming winter. A rustle of feathers in the distance made her look up but she was alone. Solitary in her moment.

Before her, her reflection rippled in the water, gazing back at her solemnly. Short bangs of coral pink hair fluttered in front of calm jade eyes while the rest settled over her shoulders. Her hair had been short ever since she had cut it in her first chunin exam. There was no reason except vanity to grow it out again, and when Sakura truly thought about it, she realized that she liked her hair short. Not only was it more practical, easily tied back and out of the way when need be, but it suit her, framing her face and bringing more attention to her eyes.

_Now if that's not vanity I don't know what is._ She berated herself with a silent giggle. She trailed one finger over her reflection, disrupting the soft flow of water.

"It seems that the role of guardian is far larger than I anticipated. Sasuke never wandered so far from the safety of the village."

She must have still been tired. Sakura was hardly ever exhausted enough to be plagued by walking dreams. But that had to be what this was. He would never be here. Never so close to danger when so much rode on what he wished to pass on. Never so close when secrecy was the only course of survival. So close to her village, her team. So close to her.

"You are careless."

Nevers and dreams be damned, he needed to stop talking before he ended up with a fist in his face. Her fingers, trailing in the water only moments before, clenched and she gritted her teeth to stop from saying something stupid.

She stood abruptly and turned, jade eyes flashing in the dim light. "I am hardly in need of a guardian Uchiha. If you would like to announce your presence after your finished showing off by sneaking around, do not insult me, a simple 'Hello Sakura' could do just fine."

His form was just barely fluttering on the edge of the shadows, engulfed by those cast by the trees. But she could see him.

"Hello Sakura."

She had mentioned that she hated him right?

"What are you doing here Itachi? How did you even get passed the boarder?"

His eyebrow rose slightly and she glared harder, internally kicking herself for asking that question. So she went for snide. "Oh that's right, I forgot, you're a genius." He continued to gaze at her without speaking. Her eyebrow twitched slightly. He shouldn't be here. It was dangerous, and far too soon after their little escapade in the north. Another ninja could come through here at any time, see Itachi, see Sakura and get the wrong impression.

"I have information that is vital for the Hokage. It cannot wait."

That sobered her. "Continue."

"Pain, the current leader of Akatsuki, is attempting to gather the support of surrounding hidden villages in an attempt to overthrow Konoha. Small bands will be sent in one at a time to weaken your defenses and lower your numbers until Pain deems the village ready for a full out assault. He intends to capture Naruto in one of the smaller battles and use the Kyuubi in the final attack."

"And just how does he expect to get Naruto?"

"Through the Akatsuki of course."

"So you…"

"Yes."

Sakura was undecided if this was good or bad. Itachi was obvious ally one of the most powerful Akatsuki and he was on Konoha's side, which raised Naruto's chances quite a bit. But when it really came down to a fight with all of them, she didn't know who would prevail- or which side Itachi would visibly take.

"Thank you for the information. I will be sure to pass it on to the Hokage." He nodded solemnly and when he looked back up she could see that his eyes were no longer crimson. Trying to keep the past out of her mind she focused on the present. "Itachi I suggest you leave now, I have to go back into the village before Naruto or the others come looking for me." _And I don't want you getting hurt._

He smiled slightly and she narrowed her eyes at the look. It could imply noting good.

"On the contrary, I have no where else to be tonight as the other Akatsuki believe me to be on a mission. I was hoping to stay the night in Konoha. It has been some time since I have been within its walls."

"_WHAT?!"_ Surely her chin was scraping the ground right now.

"You seem surprised."

"Itachi, what are you saying?! You can't just stay in Konoha. They'll find you!"

"Are you so sure of that?"

"Do you _remember_ who's on my team?!"

"Yes."

"Well then you should know that even if your brother doesn't figure out it's you, Kakashi will. You can't just hide yourself from them."

"Sakura where am I standing?"

He must have gone insane. He was standing in front of her. She could see him. Hear him. Feel his chakra.

"Itachi your right…."

It was gone.

A ninja's chakra signature admits a low feeling that shinobi are trained to pick up on. Even when someone has theirs completely sealed one could feel it if they were a couple of feet from each other, the way she and Itachi were now. His had been concealed, but she felt him. But now….

It was as if he had completely and utterly disappeared.

"What the…"

"There is no need to worry for my safety while in the village."

Her heart leapt past her chest and lodged itself suddenly in her throat. He was behind her, his words ruffling the hair on the back of her neck for all the space that was between them- which was almost nothing. She had never seen him move, never heard him, never even felt him. Even now, only inches apart, it felt as if she stood alone with someone utterly un-shinobi behind her. His chakra traces were gone.

"Itachi… you can't… its too… I…" Her mind fumbled over the words as she felt his fingers suddenly tangle in the back of her hair, the tops of them brushing just slightly against the back of her neck.

That wasn't fair. She breathed and tried to ignore the shivers that his touch was sending up and down her spine.

"Im staying Sakura."

Shit.

She stepped away and turned to face him, trying to glare again and praising the chill that had immediately claimed the warm spots his fingers had traced over her skin.

"Fine. But you had better come up with one hell of a Henge! If anyone even starts to suspect, I will kill you myself for being such a fool!" And with that she turned and stomped away, leaving a grinning Uchiha standing behind her as she growled her way back towards the village.

She was so dead.

* * *

Chapter 15- Playing the Part

A/N: Heya! Another chapter... check. Yay!! I hope your enjoying it. Sorry it took so long but school comes first. I made it long though, so that should make things all better!

I just want to send a shout-out to Freedomwings26, Uchiha-Aki, and Hisoka-ai9 who have been reading this story and have continuously given me wonderful reviews throughout the chapters. See, you get noticed when i see your name again and again. I really cant tell you how much I appreciate what you write, it makes _me_ want to keep writing.

More stuffs between Itachi and Sakura coming up. You are _severely _warned. XD

Till next time!


	15. Playing The Part

Disclaimer: All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating: M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 15- Playing the Part

* * *

She wasn't even sure she could bring herself to turn around. No matter what he looked like, no matter what he sounded like, no matter that it felt as if a un-shinobi man was walking with her, she couldn't forget for even a second that Uchiha Itachi was following her into Konoha.

And she was letting him.

The sun had set, casting the streets of her village in the slight afterglow of evening -those last moments of half-light before the street lamps flickered into existence. She walked slowly down one of the side streets, not wanting to enter the main sections of the village, and yet knowing that eventually she would have no choice. Relatively speaking, it was still early, and she wouldn't be surprised if she was to run into someone she knew. It was a usual occurrence.

Tonight however, it was the last thing she wanted.

Before she stepped out of the street she stopped and turned around, willing herself to look at him.

His height and build were the same. Tall and lean, well muscled, and yet lacking that more sinuous look that most shinobi attained after years of precise weapons work. His hair was lighter and darker, looking almost soft brown in the flickering light of a street lamp that had just come on. His eyes, extraordinarily enough, were dark blue, seeming almost black, and yet she could see the glints of sapphire in them.

He smirked slightly and she could still see the arrogant Uchiha who was hidden beneath the flawless Henge.

"Impressive."

"I'm glad you think so." His voice was mostly the same, but softer, holding less edge to the words. It was the kind of voice that put people at ease, even when the person speaking them was able to tear you apart. She blinked, ignoring the thought.

"We may run into others on the way, just don't say anything."

"And where would we be on the way too?"

"My appartm…" Sakura froze. She had immediately assumed that they would be going to her home. She wanted to get Itachi out of the line of fire before anyone could figure out what was going on. Especially her team.

His nod distracted her for a moment. "That is fine. As I have no other plans I would appreciate a place to stay for the evening."

Great. Just, Freaking, Great.

"Fine. Follow me."

She stepped out into the street. Unfortunately it was the only way to get to her home from the part of the village she had come from. Unfortunate because it passed one of the two shinobi-patroned bars. Quickly they passed on the far side of the street, trying to slip through the shadows that were widening as the night fully came around.

If they were lucky, no one would see them, or if they did they would simply ignore them as strangers and get on with whatever they were doing.

But of course Sakura had never been lucky.

"FOREHEAD!!!!"

Shit.

A blond blur came streaking out of the entrance of the bar, before launching itself at the pink haired Shinobi and latching instantly around her shoulders. "Where the hell have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you for two whole freaking days! I knew that yesterday you were with the Hokage and that earlier today you were with your team, but then you disappeared! You couldn't even bother to come see your best friend?!?!?!? I was terrified Sakura! You were missing, and we couldn't figure out where you had gone! I can't imagine how you lasted so long with such horrible people. Are you alright, please tell me you're OK. Choji told me that you'd be fine, that you always came back and that you could take care of yourself, and I knew he was right but I couldn't help thinking that something awful was happening to you!"

"Ino!" Sakura's voice cut through her friends babbling. The young woman snapped her mouth shut and gazed back. "I'm alright Ino. See? Nothings wrong. I'm home."

"See sweetheart I told you she would be fine."

Sakura looked over her friend's shoulder at the tall heavy set man behind her. Choji was smiling softly at his wife who was still clutching Sakura before he looked up and nodded. "Its good to have you back. I'm glad everything turned out alright."

She smiled lightly and nodded. Sakura was trying to disengage herself from Ino until suddenly the blond did it herself stepping to her friend's side and glancing at Itachi, giving him a rather rude once over, before nodding slightly in approval. Sakura had almost forgotten that the Uchiha was there in the midst of her friend's attack, and her heart leapt to her throat for a moment, wedging itself tightly.

Ino looked over her shoulder at Sakura with a quirked eyebrow. "Yours? I approve." Sakura spluttered, unable to make a coherent word. Unable to even believe Ino had said that aloud. "Why have you been hiding him Forehead? He's gorgeous. Did your team do something again?"

"Ino! What… cant you… I cant believe… we're not… PIG!" Sakura was about to string more than three words together in order to tell her friend off, but before she even had the chance Itachi stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"I am Tsukihara Akihiko. It is a pleasure."

Ino smiled slightly then proceeded to be her blatant improper self. "Are you dating Sakura?"

"Pig!"

"Yes."

Sakura almost died then. "It…Akihiko!"

He gazed at her solemnly, his expression hidden, and yet if she could put a name on it she would call it innocent. As if he had done nothing wrong. She blushed slightly, highly grateful that he was just playing a part. She needed to end this before it got out of hand so that she could go home and kill the Uchiha, spy or not.

"Forehead! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ino, no, you don't get it, we're not…"

"I don't believe you Sakura. I have to tell Tenten. She'll have a fit. Come on in! Everyone's here and they want to say hello." She turned back to Itachi. "Are you a shinobi? If you are I haven't seen you before."

"No. I'm not."

"Ah, a pity, you look like you'd make a good one."

Oh, the Irony.

Before she could say another word, Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her headlong into the bar, throwing her in amidst the cries and cheers of her friends. She had to admit that it was flattering, the love and joy that were evident in their voices as they gave her welcoming hugs and pleased smiles. Before she knew what had happened she was tucked away in one of those extended booths squeezes in among all the others.

Ino had managed to push Itachi in next to her, pinning the brown haired blue eyed man between the two of them. Sakura's heart fluttered anxiously. One wrong move, one wrong word, and they would be lost.

"Sakura-chan! Who's that?" Her head snapped around as Naruto slid onto the seat beside her. Sasuke was being shuffled in beside his friend as Kiba pressed a drink in his hand, and Kakashi nodded slightly when she looked up before slouching off to join his own friends at the bar. She froze for a second as his eye came to rest on Itachi, but it must have been a trick of the light, because without a word he turned and walked away.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What Naruto? Don't yell I'm right next to you."

"I asked who that is." He nodded towards the elder Uchiha. Her words fumbled in her throat. It was working, they didn't know. How was he doing it?! Sasuke leaned forward slightly to look at the newcomer, before ignoring him in favor of something Kiba had said on his other side.

"This is… um, this…"

She glanced towards Itachi for help, but he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was watching his brother, dark blue eyes resting calmly on the young man who had for so long been his reason for fighting.

"Wow, you don't even know your friends name. You must have had too much to drink Sakura-chan." The insult prompted her memory and she hit Naruto over the head.

"I haven't had anything yet idiot. This is Akihiko. Tsukihara Akihiko." Itachi shifted his gaze and leveled it on the jinchuriki. He didn't blink, didn't smile, merely nodded. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly and she could tell that they were about to enter a staring match. Something neither of them would loose.

"Don't be rude Naruto!"

"What?! I didn't do anything."

"You're staring."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, now shut up so I can introduce you." She turned trying to remind herself that she was playing the part of mutual friend. In any other situation, introductions would not have been so awkward. But Naruto really had no clue who they were sitting next to.

"Akihiko, this is Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja." As if Itachi didnt already know everything about Naruto. He had been Akatsuki's target for over eight years now.

"Oi! Sakura-chan don't go making things up!"

She scoffed and said flatly "I didn't."

He sighed and looked back at Itachi, nodding slightly. Itachi did the same. As she leaned back she saw that Sasuke had turned back towards his friend. Only he wasn't looking at Naruto or her, he was looking at his brother. His dark eyes were piercing as he studied the blue eyed man.

"Have we met somewhere before?"

"I very much doubt it."

"Do you. You're a shinobi though."

"I am not. I used to run a small business up near Rain, but recent events have made it obvious that the safest place to be was Konoha. Your Hokage was lenient enough to allow me entry for a time."

Internally Sakura scoffed. If Tsunade knew that Itachi was in Konoha, she would have a fit, loyal Nin or not.

"Hn." Sasuke's brows were scrunched slightly but eventually he turned away and began talking with Naruto. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. This was too much. She had to get Itachi out of here, if not for his sake than for her own. She couldn't take this many close calls in one day.

"Akihiko, I think I need to…"

"Oh no you don't Forehead!" Ino leaned in across Itachi and glowered at her friend. "You have to tell us how you two started dating!"

"What?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke's heads snapped around, but it was only Naruto who said something. The tension in the room rose between the three men, and the neutral zone that had gone up only seconds before was down, replaced by a cold battlefield.

Stupid Ino.

"Ino, I told you we're not…"

"We met at my shop in Rain about a year ago."

He was so dead. Completely and utterly being sent to hell.

"Akihiko…" her voice was low, barely audible, but she knew he heard her.

"If you tell her, she'll let you go." He looked back at her, his expression unreadable.

Ino laughed at that. "He's right Forehead. The sooner you spill the sooner the two of you can go _home._"

Strike that. They were _both_ dead. She tried to fight down the blush that was rising in her cheeks as Itachi gazed at her. "Fine. Like he said we met about a year ago."

"When?! I don't remember a mission near Rain." Naruto needed to shut up.

"You weren't on it. It was when Tsunade-sama sent me north as an Ambassador. You and Sasuke and Kakashi were off in Suna."

"I remember. You were supposed to be working on a treaty with a local Daimyo." Sasuke's voice was low as he offered the memory. She nodded. Someone had once said that the best lie is one that was based in truth. Unless someone went to Rain to check her story they would never know that what she told them was not true.

"One of the days I was there I decided to roam the village." She smiled inwardly wickedly… payback time. "I came across a small flower shop. Akihiko was working and offered me a flower. It was cliché but we started talking. And that's it I guess."

"Eeee! A flower shop?! That's awesome! You'll have to stop by our family's shop while you're in Konoha."

Itachi didn't move from where he watched her, but she could see the corners of his eyes narrow slightly. Got him. "Perhaps I will do that. I'm sure Sakura could point the way."

"Of course Akihiko-kun." She _loved_ payback.

"I don't know Sakura-chan… why didn't you say anything to us sooner?"

"Because Idiot, you and Sasuke always scare off the guys I date." Yet again she had to fight back the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"We do not!"

"Yes you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Move Naruto. And no Pig, don't even say it." Her eyes glared at her friend, making the blond snap her mouth shut, but it didn't stop the smirk.

"But Sakura-chan!"

"No Naruto. I'm going. Move Sasuke, I can't get out if you don't." The younger Uchiha raised an eyebrow before shifting out of his spot to let everyone else out. Sakura slipped easily past but when she turned she saw Sasuke and Naruto blocking Itachi's way.

Oh shit.

The two younger men watched him as if sizing up the competition for their _sister's_ hand. Itachi didn't move. Instead he only gazed back, primarily at his brother who had locked eyes with him. Sakura was on the verge of fainting. This was bad. If they did anything… if his Henge slipped… if his chakra spiked… There were too many ifs.

"Excuse me; I believe we're leaving now." His voice was low, that calm quality of trust slipping out with his words, despite the danger that she could so obviously hear in them. Naruto moved first, almost grudgingly, leaving his unwitting friend to face his brother alone.

The two watched each other for a moment more before Sasuke moved back. Not enough that Itachi could pass him without having to twist. But he didn't bother. He walked easily away, not bothering to note that Sasuke's abilities as a shinobi had been the only thing that stopped him from stepping back.

Stupid dominance games.

"Goodnight everyone." She broke into the silence that had begun to spread. Immediately people wished her the same. Some with laughter and winks, others with simple sincerity. Then before anything else could come up she turned and escaped out the door.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you."

Her words were gritted under her breath as they walked down the dark street towards her apartment. Her fingers tightened almost painfully in her hand as she restrained herself from hitting him.

"That would be unwise. It was the easiest and most simple story to explain my sudden presence in your company."

"Are you kidding me?! You're the genius and that was the only thing you could think of?! That we're dating?!"

"Hn."

"Don't give me that Uchiha nonchalance Ita…" She snapped her mouth shut before the rest of his name slipped out. That was bad. Very bad. Slowly she looked around, hoping there hadn't been anyone near enough to hear her. Luckily they were alone on the street.

Deciding that silence was better at this point, she ended the conversation, storming quietly down the street. Her feet were on auto pilot and somehow brought her to her front door. The two of them climbed the steps to her apartment and stood in silence as she searched her pocket for her key. Opening the door she slipped inside, pushing it closed behind her, not so much out of habit but more because it was the only thing she could throw at Itachi that wouldn't end with them fighting.

She glanced over her shoulder to see him closing the door softly, a single brow raised. Damn him. Her temper bubbled higher. Did nothing get to him?!

Belatedly, as she walked into her small but warm kitchen, Sakura realized that she no longer feared Itachi. Even in the slightest. Yes he was still the dangerous double agent of Akatsuki, yes he exerted a certain cold aura that even a Henge couldn't hide. But he was becoming familiar, a presence her mind recognized as ally.

And she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

Trying to ignore it she searched through her fridge for something she could mess with until it became dinner, only to remember where she had been for the past few weeks. _Ah, so no food here._ Her pantry didn't offer much more, so she sighed and pulled out cups of instant ramen, cookies, and tea. That would have to do.

"This is all I have for now. I haven't exactly had time to go shopping. If you want something else, go buy it yourself."

"This is fine." She looked up as he came to the table she had just set the food down on. His henge was gone, replaced once again by his long dark hair and midnight eyes. His cloak swished about his body gently as he took one of the cups and opened it before walking to her kettle and filling it, setting it on the stove to heat. Something about Itachi standing in her kitchen unnerved her. It was like seeing him help make dinner for the first time. She had no problems imagining him on a battle field or stepping out of the shadows… but a kitchen was, well, so… mundane.

Still having yet to reply she watched as he pulled his cloak off his shoulders folding it and hanging it over one of the chairs. He looked up then, dark eyes meeting hers calmly and she huffed before turning and walking away towards her room.

Once there she closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes and trying to just breathe. Less than 20 full feet away an S class criminal, guilty of killing his entire clan and many more was standing in her kitchen, making instant ramen.

What had her life become?

To make it worse, said criminal was not the demon she had grown up thinking he was. He wasn't simply the genius fighter of a lost clan. He was a young man lost in a world he had no choice but to accept. He was polite, kind, intelligent, and even had the nerve to be funny sometimes.

And he was beautiful.

Sakura had to make herself breathe every time he looked at her, afraid that if she didn't, she would faint. She shook her head trying not to think of that, and turned to her closet where she quickly changed out of her clothing in favor of sweats and a tee shirt. Not caring what she looked like, she left her room returning to the kitchen where she found Itachi, just starting to pour the boiling water into the two ramen cups.

When they were full he turned and gave her one. The two of them sat at her table in silence as the noodles cooked waiting for them to be finished. She was still pissed about him pretending to be her boyfriend. Mostly because of herself. It scared her that the lie had slipped so easily from her lips. She disregarded it again and instead turned her thoughts to the whole reason Itachi was here in the first place.

"When does Pain intend to strike Konoha?"

Itachi didn't bother to look up from his ramen which he had just begun to mix. "I do not know. I do know that he has to wait until he has enough support, which he does not at the moment."

"Which villages are allied with Akatsuki?"

"Rain, obviously, though Iwa is also showing signs of joining up as well as Cloud."

That was a lot. Konoha was one of the largest hidden villages followed by its ally Suna, but when villages started joining together under one banner, problems tended to form for those not under the same rule.

So, there was no knowledge of when they would strike, only that it would happen. Well it could have been worse. At least now Konoha had some warning.

She sighed and sat back in her chair playing with the noodles in the cup in front of her, having lost her appetite.

"Konoha is on the brink of war. Are you ready for it?"

Were they ready?

She thought of her friends, the shinobi she called comrades, her Hokage, her team. They were the strongest generation the village had ever seen. The current set of chunin rivaled the prowess of other village's jonin. Suna was an ally that had personal ties to the well being of Konoha, as its Kazekage was a close friend of Naruto, while his sister had recently fallen into the arms of a certain lazy cloud-watcher and his brother owed Sakura a life debt. Not that she would ever try to collect.

"Yes." They were ready.

He nodded and finished his ramen. As she was no longer hungry she stood and put what was still in her bowl in the fridge for later and rinsed off her chopsticks. When she was finished she turned and looked at him.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You can have the couch; I'll get some extra blankets." Itachi didn't say anything as she walked by, and she continued past him going to the small linens closet near the bathroom. She pulled out the blankets and pillows she had tucked away there. Somehow someone always managed to stay over and she had fount it useful to have an extra set of bedclothes. Every now and then Naruto would crash on her couch after a long mission if they had had dinner, and once Kakashi had fallen asleep after coming to her house for emergency care. She took them back to the living room where she found Itachi browsing the thin bookshelf in the corner of the room. It was stacked neatly from top to bottom with her favorite novels and books, and every now and then a romance novel- her secret guilty pleasure. She tried to ignore the image he struck with his back turned to her. Dark hair falling over a finely muscled back, whose features were easy to see beneath the thin grey shirt he was wearing. Black pants over narrow hips.

She hated him for doing this too her.

"Here." She tossed the blankets on the couch next to her as he looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Those should be enough, its not too cold tonight, but if you need more you can find them in the small closet next to the bathroom which is right down that hall." She pointed behind her as he walked away from the bookshelf towards the couch.

"This is fine."

Good to know.

"Alright then, well goodnight. Tomorrow I will take your information to the Hokage, and I suggest that you decide how best to leave the village without getting caught." He raised a brow and internally she kicked herself. Gah, he already knew how. This was Uchiha Itachi she was talking to. "You know what I mean… anyway, night."

She turned and hurried towards her room, but just as she reached the hall she heard his voice, low and deep. "Goodnight Sakura. Sleep well."

She held her breath, letting it go only when she was safely behind her locked door.

Stupid. Stupid. Why did she keep saying things like that? As if he had no idea what he was doing. It was the weirdness of the entire situation she decided. Her mind was trying to create a different personality to go with this almost mundane side of Itachi, and it continued to backfire. He was the same person here as he was on the battlefield. Calm, cool, intelligent, poised.

Deadly, logical, cold blooded…

She shook her head and walked to her bed sitting on the edge for a moment. _Forget it Sakura, just go to sleep. Tomorrow you can talk to Tsunade. Ignore the fact that Itachi is in the next room. Ignore it. Ignore it._

_Ignore it._

Damn it all.

She threw herself on to her pillow wanting to scream, or smother herself… either one would do at the moment. Pulling her blankets over her shoulders she curled down under the covers, closing her eyes.

Sakura had never before been plagued with insomnia. Kakashi sometimes teased her on missions that she could sleep through anything- which was a total lie. But for the most part it was true. No matter how stressed she was she could normally shut down enough to catch some sleep.

But now it was impossible.

She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling, irritated.

When she had first moved here she had been thrilled to get her own place. After her parents had died, however, she had missed her home more than she ever had before. Everything they had kept had been lost in the fire, only a few things remained. Among them had been a small star the plastic kind that children stuck to their ceilings so that it would glow in the dark at night. The plastic was slightly melted on one of the edges, but she had taken it. The star had been on her ceiling ever since.

She watched it, the dull glow that barely shone in the darkness of her room. Like any star it would eventually stop shining, but she doubted she would ever take it down. Normally when she couldn't get her mind off of something she could watch the star, and clear her thoughts.

But tonight even that didn't work.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, staring at her ceiling. Outside her window she could hear the soft chirp of crickets. Sighing dejectedly she sat up and turned on a light pulling the book on her bedside table into her lap and began to read. This lasted for about a half hour before she gave up, realizing that she had been reading the same page for over five minutes.

Sakura growled slightly. This was ridiculous. It was her house, her home, and yet the man sleeping in the other room was making it impossible for her to do the same. She should just kick him out. He wasn't supposed to be here anyway. If anyone saw him she was dead… and so was he. They wouldn't wait for an explanation. As far as the rest of the village was concerned, Itachi was a criminal- his deeds punishable by death.

But she couldn't push him out.

Irritated at her own perceived lack of sleep control she stood and paced. She suddenly remembered the ramen she had left in her refrigerator and decided that perhaps a light snack- considering that she hadn't had anything for dinner- would be appropriate. Opening her door she stepped out quietly, hoping not to wake the Uchiha, and tiptoed to her kitchen. The spiteful part of her wanted to stomp around and turn on lights, but unfortunately her mother had raised a much more considerate daughter.

Once in the kitchen she tucked into the sad little cup of ramen, deciding that it was exactly what she had needed. Putting the cup in the trash once she was finished, she slipped back out of the room- only her curiosity got the best of her-and she took the other door- through the living room- to get back to her own room.

One of the curtains on a window was slightly open letting the light of a nearby street lamp filter softly through, lighting the room in a warm glow. Itachi was stretched out on the couch, one of the dark blue blankets she ad given him tucked over his chest and shoulders. His sandals were beside the couch along with his cloak which he must have taken out of the kitchen, his weapons pouch, and his tanto. The items were laid out with neat- almost obsessive compulsive- perfection. She peeked around the doorway to make sure he was truly asleep first before she walked past him.

He was.

She stepped forward watching the slow rise and fall of his chest beneath the blanket. His eyes were closed making his sleeping face look almost peaceful, and his long hair had come slightly undone, framing his pale features in the soft light of the room. She wondered why he kept it long when so many shinobi found it much easier to keep theirs short.

Part of her wanted to reach out and touch his hair, but the more intelligent part of her realized what a bad idea that would be, and stopped her hand before it could even think of moving. Suddenly she realized that she was staring. At Uchiha Itachi none the less. Silently she began to move away, but she had gotten closer than she thought, and had to carefully pick her way around his sword.

But Sakura had already learned that luck was rarely on her side, only skill, and that was something she had lacked recently.

Her foot caught on the edge of his Tanto, shifting the weapon until it hit his hip pouch which clinked as the metal inside was disturbed.

Before she could move again to extract herself she was being pulled, and suddenly found herself pinned to the couch, Itachi hovering above her with a very sharp, very real, kunai at her throat.

"Itachi…" the word slipped out in a startled, terrified whisper.

His dark eyes were gone replaced by the shocking crimson of his bloodline, and she tensed, before she saw the look in his eyes. They were wide, almost… bewildered. Sakura blinked, and suddenly realized that she had startled him from sleep. A missing nin was rarely not alert to what was going on around them, even in sleep. He must have been tired, and felt secure enough that he had slept a little more deeply than he normally did- not that it was saying much considering that he had woken to a sound that would have been barely audible to anyone else let alone loud enough to wake someone.

"Itachi… its me…um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too wake you… I was just coming back from the kitchen…" She shifted slightly but stopped when the blade stayed pressed against her throat. The majority of her was growling that she had been caught so easily. Was she or was she not an elite ninja?!

"Sakura. What are you doing?" He pulled the blade away from her throat, putting it on the floor beside them.

What was she doing? Great. _Oh noting, just watching you while you sleep, because I'm sketchy like that._

"I…um, nothing. Im trying to go back to my room. Let me up."

"Why?"

She froze and blinked at him.

_WHY?_

"Excuse me?"

His eyes were dark again, the crimson having bled away as soon as he said her name. A single dark eyebrow rose as he watched her. "I asked why. Surely you are not having hearing problems at such a young age."

"What do you mean WHY? Let me up Itachi!" She struggled again, until she realized that all that accomplished was to press herself more firmly against him. Her cheeks flushed instantly, and she knew he saw her reaction.

"You still haven't given me a valid reason for why I should release you."

"Are you kidding me?! Move!"

And he did, he leaned forward until his face was right above hers, his lips just hovering over her own. She could feel the heat of his breath and body where it touched her own and fought the reactions that came with the contact.

"That was a poor word choice Sakura."

Then he kissed her.

His lips were firm against hers and for a moment she tried to get away, turning slightly in his grip. But that only succeeded in making him hold her tighter. Then she lost the battle completely. His tongue flicked out and ran softly over her bottom lip, brushing over the seam of her mouth until she had no will to do anything other than respond. Her lips parted slowly under his onslaught and she gasped slightly as he immediately swept his tongue over hers curling it around her own until she could think of nothing else.

Then slowly he pulled away, his breath coming heavily as his mouth hovered above her own, while her own chest rose and fell in pants. His midnight eyes stared down at her, watching her reaction. One of his hands had untangled from her wrist and came down to gently caress her cheek.

"Tell me to stop Sakura."

_Stop. _

_Don't make me feel this way. _

_Don't look at me like you mean it. _

_Don't do this to me. _

_Don't stop._

She was lost.

Itachi took her silence for what it was and leaned forward again, kissing her harder this time, more demanding. She gasped as he bit lightly on her lip, drawing it into his own mouth to suckle on it before releasing it in favor of her chin. From there he moved down her neck, his tongue gliding over quickly heating skin.

Her hands had come loose from the grip of his, and slowly she pulled them over his back, unsure for a single second if she should push away, before they gripped his shirt, pulling him closer.

What was she doing? She shouldn't be here, in his arms. Shouldn't like it. The way it felt to be kissed and held, caressed by someone she barely knew.

And yet she felt as if she had known him for so long. She knew his story the way no one else did.

Itachi's fingers slid down her neck making goose bumps rise in their wake. His hands were warm and large, caressing her skin as they moved, sliding past her breasts to the edge of her shirt where they slipped beneath the hem, massaging the skin underneath. She shivered as his tongue continued to tease her neck, her own hands holding tightly to his back. He moved down her throat, kissing her collar bone and chest, coming to stop at the low collar of her shirt where he pulled back slightly and let his breath wash over sensitized skin. A small noise rose in her throat and when he looked at her she saw him smirk

She had given up long ago and mourned the loss of his touch as he pulled slightly away only to gasp outright as he moved his face to her breast, teeth closing gently over one firm nipple through her shirt. Her back arched instinctively and she moaned as his tongue pressed back. Within seconds he moved to her other breast, lavishing it with the same indirect attention he had given to the first.

"Ita…"

"Hmmm,"

Her words were lost again as she felt his hands slide under her shirt to run firmly against her sides, slowly pulling it up until there was nothing left to do but slip it completely off. Without hesitating he moved to the unimpressive sports bra she was wearing and began to kiss around the edges, pushing and pulling at the fabric until it too slid over her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

Sakura had always thought them rather small, bemoaning the fact and wishing she was more blessed like Ino or Hinata, but as his mouth came down on heated skin she could have cared less how big they were, as long as he promised to never stop doing that. His tongue was wicked, flicking in and out over the hard peaks of her nipples, teeth biting slightly only to recede so he could draw it into his mouth. Her head spun as he continued his ministrations, his hands holding her sides tightly, preventing her from moving.

As if.

One hand moved again, this time lower, his fingers beginning to play with the edges of her baggy sweats. Without missing a beat he slipped them down, fingers sliding low over her rear to caress her thighs as they pushed the thick fabric away, revealing a similarly unimpressive pair of black underwear.

Releasing her breasts from his sweet torture he slid down placing open mouthed kisses on her abdomen before he came to her hips. His tongue slid along the line where the light fabric met her skin and she shuddered.

She craved what he was doing to her. Wanted more… needed more. In a far corner of her mind she knew she had to stop him, knew she should. But she couldn't.

"Itachi…" Her voice was whispered, barely audible to even herself, but he looked up and she almost froze, remembering what was truly behind those dark ebony eyes. But it no longer frightened her. She pushed him back a bit and he slid away, sitting up slightly as she did the same. "Its not fair."

He watched her as she blushed so she rephrased her words. "Im the only one loosing my clothing here." His eyebrow twitched slightly as if he wanted to smile, and his lips just barely quirked. But instead of saying anything he nodded and moved his hands to the edge of his dark grey shirt to pull it away, but she stopped him. "Let me?" Her eyes met his and she could see the interest she had sparked in them.

His hands moved away and she moved forward, tucking her knees under her and letting her hands fall to his narrow hips. Slowly she peeled the fabric away, exposing his pale, smooth, perfect skin as she went, letting her fingers roam for themselves. Once it was off she let her hands drift from his wide shoulders to his chest, slowly caressing the lean muscles beneath his skin. Gathering her courage she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his sternum. His hands came up and played over her waist as she continued to explore. Slowly she moved to the side, letting her lips come to rest over his own nipple before biting lightly on it the same way he had done to her.

She felt him growl deep in his chest, the low sound rumbling softly through his entire body, and smiled. She moved similarly to the other side, pressing her tongue down on the nerves only to tweak them slightly with her teeth. His fingers tightened around her waist and she suddenly felt her self pushed back to the couch once more- and gasped.

His skin was hot against hers and she felt his hips dig down on her own, his arousal evident even through the pants he still wore. She smiled slightly and ran her hands down his sides pushing at the fabric once she reached it. He shifted slightly helping her, and they slipped away. Slowly she mover her hands forward, her knuckles brushing gently over the front of his boxers and arousal. He moaned, his breath coming more heavily and his forehead sank to her shoulder, his mouth playing with the sensitive skin on her neck once again. She moved her hand again, this time brushing the flat of her palm over him. Another slight moan and she wrapped her fingers around him through the thin fabric of his boxers and began to caress him, stroking her fingers up and down.

She was just about to consider speeding up when one of his own hands clamped down around her wrist, stopping all movement. She frowned, but instantly squeaked as he shifted lower- almost too fast for her to see- and began pulling her underwear off. His shoulders pushed between her legs, parting her knees and before she could say anything her heart seized up as she felt his tongue run directly over the bundle of nerves between her thighs.

She gasped, her eyes closing as her fingers wound tightly in his long dark hair. Some other time perhaps she would be able to admire it, however presently he mind was far too fuzzy to comprehend anything. His lips closed over her most sensitive part, tugging slightly as his tongue continued to lavish sweet laps over her skin. It was like white fire being spread along her nerve ends, and she writhed in his grasp, moaning in her throat. His tongue sank a little lower, pressing firmly at her entrance, gliding smoothly along already wet skin. Then he pressed harder and she gasped again. His tongue danced within her, stroking her, pushing her towards release.

Her fingers tightened in her hair and she could feel the small growl that rumbled up through his body. His pace increased and she could feel herself slipping towards an edge only her body could feel.

Then, without warning, he stopped.

"Wha…Itachi…"

He moved up her body, his dark eyes hazy with lust and leaned in to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue as they danced. Slowly he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, his body utterly still as he pressed against her. One hand came up to lightly brush along the edge of her jaw and he spoke.

"What do you want Sakura?"

She groaned inwardly. Here was the logic his actions had lacked before. The man had impeccable timing. She thought carefully for a moment, struggling to maintain her concentration as his fingers caressed her chin and neck.

"Whatever you are willing to give." It was all she could think to say…

"This can not be forever."

Like she didn't already know that. "I know."

He smirked then and leaned in to kiss the spot his fingers had just left, his hips pressing down against hers and she moaned. She felt his breath tickle over her skin as he spoke again, his words barely above a whisper.

"Now what do you want?"

He was incredibly distracting, but she managed to mumble out her thoughts, "Less clothing."

He actually laughed at that, the feeling bubbling through his chest and over her, and he slowly pulled one of her hands down to his hips where only his boxers remained. The fabric eased away slowly until nothing was left between them.

She could feel him, hard and hot against her thigh, his skin silky smooth as he shifted. Her knees shifted slightly as he settled between them, and before she could do anything else she felt him at her center, pressing ever so slightly. She moaned and arched her back, her hands winding around his as she pulled him closer, begging him without a word. And he conceded, sliding easily within her his first stroke smooth and powerful. She gasped at the feeling of being stretched.

Sakura was no longer a virgin, having lost that virtue after her 20th birthday, but it had been long enough that her body immediately clamped down on him, the muscles trembling as he receded and stroked again. She moaned at the slow pace he set, his thrusts penetrating her steadily, teasing, drawing her infinitely closer to the edge, but not close enough to fall.

His head fell to her chest again and all the breath left her lungs as his tongue pulled one hard nipple back into his mouth, its wet heat sucking gingerly.

She was dying.

Drowning in the sensations his body was evoking in hers. She could feel him everywhere. In front of her, around her, in her, his touch permeating every inch of her being, his dark deep forest smell invading her nose until all she could think about was him.

Just as she thought she could take no more, his speed increased and he shifted, thrusting in at an angle that allowed him far deeper and she keened in the back of her throat as she felt him reach as far as her body would allow. She shifted her legs until they were wrapped around his waist, holding him as tightly as she could. He groaned against her chest, one hand coming up to twine her fingers in his own as he continued to thrust, his whole body throbbing for her.

She was close, so close now. "I…Itachi…. mmm…"

He pulled back at the sound of his name until only his tip rested within her, before slamming back in. Her back arched so high she thought it would snap, and wouldn't have cared if it did. The pace he set wiped her mind clear of all other thoughts. She could feel the muscles in her coil as tightly as they would go, and gasped as they snapped, flooding her senses with noting but white hot pleasure. His name fell whispered off her lips as she floated for a while, riding the high he had brought her too.

Less than a second later she felt his whole body shudder as he reached his own release, and thought that she heard her own name in the drifting silence, but couldn't say for sure. He collapsed gently against her, still holding most of his weight on his forearms. His long dark hair, damp with sweat, brushed softly over her and she opened her eyes to look at him. His head was buried against her neck but he moved slightly until he was looking down into her eyes again. His were still dark, the look in them searching.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

_To me._

There it was again.

She understood the question.

She was asking the same thing.

Without answering, slowly she reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from his face, running it down his cheek before pulling on his shoulders so that he could lay next to her where she could tuck her head under his chin. His arms wound them selves over her waist, holding her tightly and she began to drift away into dreams.

She had found that some things were better left unsaid, that sometimes, truth could only be found In The Silence.

* * *

Chapter 16- Playing with Shadows

A/N: You all owe me SO much right now. This chapter was so long that I considered splitting it in half, and i was just about too-had the spot picked out and everything... but then I felt bad for you, so here you go, one LONG chapter in which you can enjoy all the ItaSaku lovin that I could bring myself to write.

Shoutouts to MelodiMoon, WeeHoo107, and Twilight DeLuca! Thank you so much for your continued reviews!

Oh that reminds me... REVIEW! PLEASE! I love hearing what you have to say and whenever i post a chapter im sitting on the edge of my seat to find out what you all thought.

And it makes my day... so please make my day. ^^


	16. Playing with Shadows

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 16- Playing with Shadows

* * *

_There were things in this world that he had learned to stop wishing for. They only made it hurt more, only made him more acutely feel the entirety of his decision, a decision he had wrapped around himself like a cold, steel, void, letting himself fall into its shadowy embrace. Letting the darkness protect him. He thought he had blocked them all out so long ago, hiding them securely away in a far deep corner of himself._

_Taking a breath he turned emotionless eyes on the soft pink locks of her hair as they splayed out from under the light blanket he had found on the back of the couch, dark eyelashes spilling over her cheeks as the moonlight illuminated smooth pale skin. _

_There were things in this world that he had learned to ignore. _

_The deepest and most painful slept peacefully in front of him._

_She had been the logical choice in his need for a contact. Strong willed and hardworking. Loyal to both her team and village. A genius in both intelligence and medicine. The Hokage's own apprentice. A woman ruled by emotion which she shared freely. The file the Akatsuki kept on this small woman noted all of these things along with her jutsus and history. _

_But it had said nothing about her compassion. Her willingness to accept what had been painted over- hidden away. Her short, volatile temper and subtle cleverness._

_Nothing about the way she could look at someone, and make them want to fall prey to the overwhelming sense of belonging that poured from her deep jade eyes._

_For the first time in his life he closed his own eyes to break away from an opponent._

_And she wasn't even awake._

_Pulling the last strap tightly, Itachi shifted the sheath of his tanto to the center of his back before quietly slipping his cloak over his shoulders. The dark heavy fabric settled over him as he slipped one arm through the front, casting him in its own kind of henge once more._

_One, she seemed to have no trouble breaking._

_He refused to let himself look again as he walked out the door. Refused to turn around as her building receded behind him in the deepest hours of the night. Refused to remember that just for a moment, a single, fleeting moment…_

_He had been found. And nothing had ever hurt so much._

_In the shadows he slipped away, his footsteps sure as they passed the gates, his stride even and smooth, his dark crimson gaze scanning everything around him as his chest screamed, and his eyes went flat with the tears he would never shed._

_

* * *

_

The Hokage's office was easily one of the hardest places to get into on a Monday morning. Not that it was ever easy, but somehow enough work piled up over the weekends that Mondays were commonly referred to among the staff as Helldays.

So when Sakura was asked to come back in thirty minutes because the Hokage was busy, she just nodded and went for a short walk around the village. It was of course a beautiful day, one filled with light sunshine and soft winds that told you gently that winter had plans to come soon. The water beneath the bridge she had ended up on sparkled clearly, reflecting the image of a happy young woman whose eyes screamed differently.

She knew he wouldn't be there in the morning. She had never expected to even see him again. Never expected him to stay as long as he had. Never expected him to stay at all.

Never expected it to hurt so much.

Upon waking she had ignored the cold empty space that he might have filled beside her, ignored the lack of weapons on her rug, ignored the memory of a black cloak hanging over a chair in her kitchen.

Ignoring all of these things she had showered, dressed and run out the door to see the Hokage.

She was still ignoring it.

Ignoring his memory. The light touch of his fingers as he trailed them down her neck. The demanding press of his body as he held her, the soft silkiness of his dark hair. The deep forest smell that clung to him. She ignored it all, hoping that eventually she could learn to ignore the hole in her chest.

"You are fighting a loosing battle- I can only hope that against all the odds, you find a way to win."

Sakura spun around, startled as Kakashi's smooth voice spoke up behind her. He was walking towards her, his hands tucked into his pockets, posture suitably slouched, mask up, forehead protector down, Grey eye noticing far more than anyone ever had a right to.

"Oh, Kakashi, hey. What do you mean?" she turned slightly as he reached the railing and un-tucked his hands so that he could lean against it, his silver, gravity defying hair, waving softly in the wind. He looked out over the water for a moment before he turned back to her, that single grey eye telling her everything, and nothing at all.

"Now is not the time to get lost Sakura."

"Stop speaking in riddles damn it, and tell me what you mean!" She glowered at him. As much as she loved the man, he could be a real pain in the ass when he wanted. They weren't all geniuses. Kakashi neglected to understand this.

He continued to look at her calmly for a moment before speaking the one word she never expected to hear. "Itachi."

"What?! What about Itachi?"

"Why was he in the village last night?"

Her heart fluttered, and she willed it to keep beating. "I don't…"

"Sakura."

"How did you know?" Her words left her in a whisper and she sagged against the railing.

"Because he told me."

"Told you?"

"Yes."

"Kakashi…" she growled slightly.

"That Henge he was wearing was perfect. It covered his chakra, his appearance, even slightly his aura of power. But it had one flaw."

She blinked. A flaw? How? She hadn't seen one. "What flaw?"

Kakashi's eyebrow went up slightly and she could see him smirking beneath his mask. A second later he moved his hands from the railing and twisted his fingers in a few seals. Within moments she was standing in front the same henge, only slightly different. Where Itachi's had worn light brown hair, this one had bits of dark red. Most noticeably however were the ice blue eyes that twinkled back at her for a second before the illusion shimmered and disappeared. She gaped at Kakashi.

"I helped create it."

She blinked, unable to say anything, and he thankfully took pity. "Perhaps you forgot, but both Itachi and I were in ANBU at the same time. I was never his captain- he moved to fast for that, but as two of the highest ranking nin in the organization we were frequently sent out on deep undercover missions, ones that the village could not afford to loose. One winter we were sent as a two man team who had to play the role of two civilian brothers. Itachi and I created a jutsu that would perfectly mask any hint of our chakra making us seem normal, but installed a "flaw" if you will so that we would know when the other was near. Not knowing where your team mate is when he could be anyone and you had no way of tracking him posed too many threats. The flaw was a simple jutsu that resonated with our own chakra when it was felt. Like a tracking device that only worked when the henge was in use and the other was near."

"So you knew immediately it was Itachi?" she couldn't believe it until she recalled the previous night.

_*She froze for a second as his eye came to rest on Itachi, but it must have been a trick of the light, because without a word he turned and walked away.*_

"Yes."

"Then why did you just walk away?!"

"Because you knew."

"How did you know?! How did you know I wasn't planning something… that I hadn't joined Akatsuki… that I wasn't helping them infiltrate the village?!"

His brow rose slightly but he was smirking. "Are you?"

"No of course not!" She growled again thoroughly confused.

"I knew, Sakura, because of the look on your face when you saw Naruto."

"The look on my face?"

"Sakura, letting them that close to each other terrified you."

"Yes, but…"

"If you had truly been plotting against the village, seeing Naruto would not have made you look as if you had just choked on your own heart. That is how I knew."

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"You still haven't answered me. Why was Itachi in the village last night? Why did you let him near Naruto when you know what his organization has planned?"

She looked up then.

"Because he's innocent."

_I am not innocent, do not try to make me look so…_

His words fluttered around her head, and yet she knew that what she had said was true. He was innocent. So she explained. She told Kakashi his whole story. Everything he had trusted her with, from the meeting with the third Hokage to Jiraiya's death, to her "kidnapping" and finally to his wish to sleep within Konoha's walls once again… even if just for a moment.

Kakashi was silent, listening without saying a word until she was finished.

"Somehow, none of this surprises me."

"Why?"

He laughed slightly and looked back out over the water. "You've studied the Uchiha clan Sakura so you should know. Itachi is a highly dedicated and clever shinobi. A prodigy since he was very young. He progressed through the ranks almost as fast as I did, and because of that we became- I suppose you could say- friendly adversaries. Once we were both in ANBU I saw first hand why he had moved so fast. I may be gifted with the sharringan, but Itachi is a master.

The true heir to his clan's bloodline.

Even Sasuke has not reached as far as his brother, and I do not know if he ever will." He saw the look on her face and continued quickly. "Don't get me wrong Sakura, we both know Sasuke is a genius in his own right. But Itachi was always different. It came easily to him. Once activated, his sharringan had no equal even from his father who was the clan head."

"I know this. But what I don't understand is why you say its not surprising. For years we've all thought that he was our enemy…"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but what the files do not tell you Sakura is the way in which he fought. It can tell you technique and prowress, but Itachi was never a blatant fighter, and yet when he sought to achieve something, you knew it, and you knew that he would succeed. When Itachi attacked Naruto and failed to leave with him… a young genin, just barely able to stand on his own…that was his first hint that it was not his true intention. Then it happened again. Even when he fought me. He wasn't trying to kill for the sake of killing. He was merely protecting himself.

Itachi rarely initiates a fight.

So when you tell me that he is actually working for Konoha, I can see how it would all be true."

Sakura did and did not follow his reasoning. And yet when she thought about it, everything he said was true. Itachi had been leaving hints the whole time. This last blatant play for their attention to his cause was the only thing that had truly ensured it however.

"As long as you give us reason to trust, Sakura, I will not doubt Itachi's loyalty to this village, however I hesitate to give my trust fully. You called him innocent. Do not forget what he did to his clan, ordered or not."

"_I am hardly innocent Sakura. I killed my clan. I have killed others as well to survive. I joined an enemy organization, did you learn nothing from Hatake…?"_

She might have laughed at Kakashi's words -as they fit Itachi's own so perfectly- if the situation had been any less grave. But she couldn't. Nor could she rephrase the way she felt.

Not after he had come back to Konoha. Not after she had seen the abandon with which he had slept on her couch, looking for a moment as if he belonged.

"I know." She lied.

Kakashi nodded slightly but his eye remained on her face, studying her. Damn his observational brilliance. She shifted slightly and changed the subject.

"You cant tell Naruto or Sasuke."

"Obviously."

"Naruto might believe… but Sasuke… I don't know what he'd do, and I don't want him to get lost again. If it ever comes to it, Itachi needs to be the one to tell him."

"Then perhaps we should hope it never comes to it. Now, the Hokage is looking for you, I suggest you make your way back. Thank you for trusting me enough to share Sakura. And if you ever need help, remember that you have the whole village backing you." He tipped his head slightly and before she could respond, he was gone, a poof of smoke dissipating in his wake.

Grrrr. Leave it to Kakashi to tell her now that the Hokage was looking for her. It just figured… Turning and running back down the road she attempted to clear her mind, recalling everything Itachi had told her about Pain's plans. Lady Tsunade needed to know it all and Sakura couldn't leave anything out, not with how much hung in the balance.

She hated this waiting game that they were about to play, this game of shadows and half truths that she had fallen into. All to keep those she loved most, safe.

_Is he safe?_

It was a stupid question and she immediately put it from her mind. Of course he was. Safer perhaps for now than anyone else. She shook her head slightly as she ran.

Those she loved most….

Safe…

All…

She was willing to give her life for the safety of the village. Willing to put everything on the line for her friends, willing to play shadow games with the Elders and the Council. Willing to fight, to bleed, to suffer for what she believed was right.

But suddenly, she was willing to die if it kept them all safe.

_All_ of them.

Even the midnight shadow that cast itself behind the darkness of crimson eyes.

All.

* * *

Chapter 17- And Yet You Laugh

A/N: I am aware that this is pretty short and has taken far too long to publish for such a length, but life does happen. Stupid tests. *sigh* Also my muse thought it would be interesting to avoid me for a while, but I've caught her again. The next chapter should have more action, if I have anything to do with it... ^^


	17. And Yet You Laugh

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 17- And Yet You Laugh

* * *

"What do you mean he had to go back already?"

"Just what I said Ino. Now can you go away I have to get these reports filled in before I leave for the hospital, which is now in exactly 25 minutes."

"But he was only here for a day Forehead, whats that about?"

Sakura put her pen down and rubbed her temples. "How should I know? Im not his keeper, we're not married, and don't even think of planning a wedding Pig, you always manage to jump years ahead of yourself." Ino scoffed and flipped her long blond hair back over her shoulder at the perceived insult.

"Im not, but you must know something!"

"I don't! Now go!"

Ino frowned slightly but stood and strode to the door of Sakura's apartment. "Alright, alright, but ill figure it out eventually Forehead. See you later at the festival!" and before Sakura could even give a reply the kunoichi was gone, the door clicking softly behind her.

Sakura leaned back in her chair. That woman. She could annoy the hell out of anyone and everyone and pressed with questions until you spilled. Only years of being her closest friend had allowed Sakura to build up immunity to her queries. She supposed that was why the Yamanaka clan was so good at retrieving information from their captives and performed so well as spys. She laughed slightly and looked back down at the report in front of her.

Tsunade had asked that she write one up about her "kidnapping" so that the village would have as much information as possible on the Akatsuki and their possible movements, in addition to the information Itachi had relayed to her via Sakura.

That had been a little over a week ago.

Now Sakura found herself at her kitchen table trying to finish said report. She hadn't been able to do it in the first couple of days because of the time her Team claimed as well as the time she had spent with the Hokage herself who asked almost more questions than Ino did, though on a decidedly different subject. Lady Tsunade had cleared her schedual for two days after providing initial orders to ANBU based on Sakura's information. After that she had pulled every detail from her apprentice no matter how specific and minute Sakura thought it might be.

Surely the sign of a good Hokage.

After that Tsunade had sent the village into a silent code red, not wanting to alarm the civilians but wanting every shinobi within shouting distance to be on their top guard. Teams were quickly recalled from unnecessary missions that took them farther than ten minutes from the village, and anyone who had fought Akatsuki was consulted on what they did and did not know.

At the top of the experts list was Sakura herself, having spent several weeks sparing on almost friendly terms against four of them, and having killed one prior to that incident.

So now she was finishing that final report. She had written it all, but found herself almost hesitating, and berated herself for doing such. She knew that the Akatsuki were enemies, but they were also people, even at times- good people. Part of her wanted to protect them since it was obvious that the four she had been with did not truly care for what their leader was doing and were merely- as it were- along for the ride.

Kisame didn't care. He was bold and gruff, following because it gave him something to do, something to fight and test himself against. As his partner Itachi posed him with a constant reminder that things could get interesting, since it was obvious he knew more of the double agent's actions than he had first let on.

Deidara was slightly different. He had been forced into Akatsuki. Offered a position in which the only answer that kept him alive had been 'yes'. Now he stayed because it gave him an outlet for his art. Dangerous, disastrous, deadly, and yet beautiful in its own way. Deidara knew this, so he went with it.

Tobi followed because every one else did.

And Itachi.

Itachi was on their side…

_Long dark hair. The feel of hot smooth skin, strong arms, deep eyes._

In aggravation Sakura shook her head and gathered the papers to take to the Hokage before she went to the hospital. Would she never get him out of her head? She tried to ignore the thought and grabbed her things before stomping out the door.

Halfway down the block she shivered slightly and realized that she had forgotten the light coat she usually wore in the village. Winter had proved to come faster to Konoha than many expected. The skies were clear now, but the day before had threatened with something close to snow even if it should have been too early for such weather. Huffing slightly she picked up her pace to warm herself.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!"

She rolled her eyes slightly at the voice. It seemed the report was doomed to be terribly late. Turning slightly she plastered a smile on her face only to have it turn real as Naruto jogged towards her, his own expression brighter than any she had seen recently.

"Hey Naruto."

"Heya, do you have a minute, I have something I need to ask you about, it's important."

She glanced down at the report in her hands. _Tsunade will understand._ "Sure Naruto, what's up." The blond shifted nervously from foot to foot, his hands twisting slightly around the edges of his sleeves. It was odd to see him so nervous, and yet smiling. Usually he was just overly confident, sure in whatever it is he was doing. She might have asked if something was wrong, but that wouldn't have fit the smile that threatened to tear his face in two.

"Spit it out Naruto, what it is?!"

If it was possible he grinned even wider before reaching into his pocket and pushing a small box into her hands, his expression a little worried yet excited. "Do you think she'll like it?"

For a moment Sakura was confused. But then she opened the box and gasped. Inside sat a small silver ring. A single, slightly lavender pearl sat on top, the edges lined in small, but perfectly cut diamonds. She was speechless and could only look wide eyed at the little band that held a huge promise.

"Well?! What do you think?! I wasn't sure if I should just get something with all diamonds or rubies or sapphires, but then I saw this and it reminded me of her eyes. They look like pearls, so soft and luminous, and I could just see her wearing it so I got it but now maybe I think I should have gotten another one. Im not good with these kinds of things. What if she doesn't like it? What if I do this wrong?"

"Naruto." Sakura let his name stop him from babbling and tore her eyes from the ring to look into his worried gaze. "You couldn't have made a better choice. She will love it I assure you. I cant imagine a more perfect ring for Hinata." She handed it back as he started to glow and threw her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly. "Im so happy for you Naruto. And I wish oyu all the best. You and Hinata will be so happy together." She let him go blinking back a sudden flow of emotion, part joy, part terrible sadness that she would never have what he did.

_What?..._ And yet as that sadness washed over her, she knew it was true. Her heart was already lost. Getting it back in one piece was an impossibility.

"You think so?" he hadn't noticed her pain so far gone was he in his own joy. Sakura worked her way back to a smile.

"Of course I do. Now when do you plan to ask her?"

"Eh well…" he blushed slightly "I was kinda thinking tonight at the festival."

She smiled wider. "What a good idea Naruto. Just make sure you don't take off before I can officially congradulate the two of you."

He smirked and laughed. "I wont. Thank you so much Sakura chan, you always know what to say. I cant tell you how much I appreciate you. You know how bad I am at all of this. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Heartfelt words coming from a man who spent his time teasing everyone around him and proclaiming that he would one day be hokage. And yet, Sakura had never heard Naruto lie, so she simply figured that it must some day be true. She couldn't have asked for a better friend. She smiled slightly.

"One day Sakura, you will have what Hinata and I do. I just know it." And before she could say anything, before her heart could dislodge itself from her throat, he had turned away and was running back down the road waving back over his shoulder.

_One day Sakura…_

_One day…_

She blinked back her emotions and turned towards the Hokage's tower laughing cynically to herself. _No Naruto, I don't think I will._ _But that's alright. Not everything is meant to be._ Some things were not forever.

* * *

"_Are you prepared for the task?"_

"_I am."_

_He hated Irony._

_

* * *

_

Sakura fidgeted slightly, wrapping her scarf more tightly around her neck. The cool day had quickly become a cold evening, but nothing could detract from the warm glow of Hinata's expression not ten minutes before as the two women had embraced, the Hyuuga Heiress's finger bound spectacularly in Naruto's promise. Now the whole village was celebrating. What had been a simple winter festival held once a year had become an impromptu party for the young couple. The biggest engagement party anyone had ever seen.

And everyone loved it.

Naruto was caught in conversation now with Hinata's father and Kakashi. The former was smiling slightly, if his stern attempted expression could be called a smile. He had given up years ago, finally realizing that if Hinata stood up to him on nothing else, she would not be swayed from her love for Naruto. Kakashi glanced away from the other two for a moment and caught her eye, rolling his slightly. She smiled, glad she wasn't a part of that conversation, he was probably bored out of his mind but provided Naruto with the silent support the young man needed in facing the father of his Bride-to-be. If things got too intense Kakashi would be able to save him, but for now, he would just have to suffer.

Sakura giggled slightly and turned back towards the impromptu dancing floor that had been cleared. Origionally the festival had a small dance floor, but word tended to spread quickly in a shinobi village if it wasn't deemed classified, so far more than the intended number had come out to join in the impromptu festivities. Vendors saw the prospect of making more money, and had reopened shop fronts, lining the streets in hundreds of hanging lanterns and patterned lights, all leading towards the dance floor. She smiled when she saw several of her friends out there. Ino was laughing as Choji spun her around, his large, tall frame holding her easily as the two of them danced. Shikamaru was whispering something in Temari's ear, for once seemingly not so bored with where he was as he chuckled at the blush that spread over her cheeks berfore she hit him on the shoulder only to be pulled into a dance.

Tenten was lost in conversation with Hinata who looked so bright and happy that nothing could have spoiled her night. Every few seconds she would glance covertly over at Naruto and smile. Sakura saw this and smiled as well.

"They're quite the pair."

She turned slightly with a raised brow and a smirk. "Jealous Sasuke?"

He scoffed slightly but his eyes were smiling beneath his uninterested Uchiha posing. "Hardly."

"Oh so then is there some Lady you have yet to introduce us too that has you held in her sway?" she was teasing

"Perhaps."

Her eyes widened. "What? Since when? Who is she?"

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow and she realized that he had just been baiting her. Great, she walked right into that one. "Nosy aren't we Sakura."

"Jerk." She punched him in the arm and he flinched slightly rubbing the now sore muscle. "Go dance Sasuke, before I hit you again. There are enough girls here that would love for you to ask them and you know it."

He smirked. "You should dance too Sakura, this is after all a party."

"Perhaps I will, but certainly not with you, you bad mannered idiot." She was smiling. Her words were a joke between them from when they had tried to date. They had mutually agreed that it wouldn't work, and neither had been heartbroken to realize that they would never be more than just friends. Best friends, but just friends nonetheless.

"Fine." He smirked again and wove his way back through the crowd, away from the dancers, and Sakura sighed in exasperation. She backed away a little herself not wanting to be asked to dance. She was tired and had already spent the better part of an hour out there with the others. And to boot the songs had just switched to a slower one meant for couples. She watched as Naruto broke away from Hinata's father and Kakashi and made his way to Hinata sweeping her quite gracefully out onto the floor. The clown could be quite romantic when he wanted.

His duty now finished she saw Kakashi make some remark to the clan head, and slouch away only to be joined by an equally slouching Tenzou- though perhaps for different reasons. Despite the fact that the later looked exhausted, probably from a mission the two nin struck up their own conversation trying to ignore the looks they were getting from some of the women around them.

Sakura laughed aloud, and mostly to herself. Even she had to admit that the both of them were gorgeous. Exotic and mysterious, Kakashi and Tenzou struck every woman's ideas of handsome and were always on the list of "I'd ask you to dance, but I'm too nervous..." Once Sakura had told them to be a little more open at social events, but it had failed miserably. Both ANBU and former ANBU, neither were very good in the fields of opening up to strangers, even if it was to simply dance. So they always stood on the sidelines, ignoring the stares as if they didn't feel them. Part of her felt bad for the girls who watched them from a distance, but the more cynical part of her laughed slightly and crowed that if they didn't have the guts to go up and ask one of them, they didn't deserve the attention anyway.

Come to think of it she had only seen Kakashi dance once or twice besides the one mission where they had danced together. Sakura remembered that with a slight smile. They had been in a rather large village playing the role of two wealthy business associates. Sasuke and Naruto were patrolling the perimeter since the four of them decided that Kakashi and Sakura would be the most likely to get information in a social gathering. Kakashi intrigued the interest of the women in the room and Sakura the interest of the men. People were surprisingly willing to give out information when they thought it would earn them admiration. After so many proposals to dance with other men Sakura had been near to hitting the next one who came her way, but Kakashi saved her from that by stealing her away on to the dance floor and out of their reach. She hadn't really wanted to dance anymore at all, but it was far better than having her toes stepped all over by men she didn't know.

Not that Kakashi would ever have been clumsy enough to step on her feet. Sakura sighed slightly at the memory adding it to the long and ever expanding list of things he was perfect at. It just wasn't fair. She told him later that he had forever ruined her expectations for later dance partners and he had only smiled that infuriating eye smile that seemed so genuine and innocent. The kind that said "Oh, silly me, sorry for being a genius." Kakashi would of course never ever say something like that, but he didn't need to.

And he knew it.

Very suddenly a hand wrapped around her elbow and pulled her towards the dance floor. She spun around, furious that someone would grab her like that, prepared to introduce said person to the more deadly side of her personality until the whole world stopped.

Blue eyes. Someone must have been playing a trick.

She looked up past the dark plain clothing he was wearing, past the light darkish brown hair, past the deep sapphire of his eyes and saw him.

It was the way he looked back, the way he moved, so slow and precise yet powerful and with a meaning all of its own. The way his light hair fluttered slightly as if it should have been longer, heavier, the way his hands- free of any scars or tell tail marks of a shinobi life- wound tightly around her arm, holding her steady and close.

It was the deep scent of the forest that pervaded her senses, that captured her.

That doomed her.

"Ita…Akihiko… what are you doing here?" Her words barely qualified as a whisper so lost was her breath.

"Be silent Sakura and listen." He pulled her into the middle of the dance floor where all she could hear was the music that kept the dancers swaying beneath the hundreds of lamps that hung in the darkness above them, and all she could feel was the hard press of his body as he swung her into the slow movements of the couples dance leaning slightly forward so only she could hear. "They are coming."

Her whole body stiffened and her head snapped back as if she had been struck. "What?!" He glared slightly and she lowered her voice, stepping as he did in perfect time, not even paying attention to those around them. "But I thought you said it would take longer than this?!" her words were whispered but no less urgent.

"I thought it would, but Pain seems to hold more sway over other villages that we initially believed. He is coming with Cloud and Rain. You have an hour." And with that he spun them towards the edge of the dance floor once more before releasing her hand and back and disappearing into thin air.

Sakura had no time to mourn his loss, no time to even wonder if anyone had heard what he said or if anyone had seen him. Pain was coming with his pieced together army. Konoha had to be ready. She raced through the crowd towards where she had last seen Kakashi and Tenzou, her heart beating quickly as she saw them still in conversation. Without so much as a nod of her head she interrupted them.

"They're coming. Now. We have an hour."

Tenzou's head snapped up at her words and he took off leaping away into the trees knowing immediately what she meant. Kakashi was slower, dictating an order before he too disappeared through the crowd. "Ill get Naruto and Sasuke. Find Tsunade." Sakura nodded once and was gone, her eyes skimming the crowd until she found the Hokage seated at a nearby vendor, Shizune next to her. Sakura ran to them, pushing past people in the crowd and earning her fair share of rude words and glances. But she didn't care. Pain was coming. The village was in danger. Less then 20 feet away Tsunade looked up and caught Sakura's eyes. She came to a halt in front of her mentor. "We have one hour. They're coming."

The Hokage's eyes were calm as she stood up. She cleared her throat, almost an off handed way to gain attention, but immediately every shinobi within hearing range stopped and looked up, many knew what that meant. Her voice was clear and traveled easily over the crowd and was helped by the four shadows that suddenly appeared by her side, ANBU deciding that it was better to visibly protect their leader.

"The village is now on highest alert. Assemble your teams and meet at your designated positions for further orders. Dismissed."

It was a sight that was rarely seen in the village, even a hidden village where shinobi skills were a known and respected tallent. Within seconds of the Hokage's announcement, half of the crowd disappeared or began running to wherever their orders took them. Many of the youngest Genin teams began clearing the remaining civilian revelers out of the streets and back to their homes or safe houses. Tsunade turned and walked towards the tower. "Sakura, Shizune with me. Kuro, find me Asuma, Kuranai, Gai and their teams from Sakura's year as well as Genma and Anko."

"What about Haruno San's own team?"

Tsunade stopped at the door of the tower and looked at him. "They're already here."

And it was true. Naruto and Sasuke landed next to Sakura as Kakashi walked towards them, his slouch gone but hands still firmly lost in his pockets. Tsunade glanced at him for a moment before they made their way up the several flights and into her office. Waiting there was Tenzou and Sai, accompanied by Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Choji, and Asuma. As they filed into the room, the others began to arrive as well, each coming through the open window or door, each utterly silent as they made space for others. When everyone was assembled Tsunade looked at them, and spoke.

"You all knew that Akatsuki was going to attack eventually. We've been on high alert for over a week now. Intelegence has just informed us that they are coming now, less than an hour away.'

"Who exactly is coming?"

It was Neji's voice and Sakura turned towards him to answer. "All we know is that the Akatsuki leader Pain has assembled a mass of shinobi from Cloud and Rain, sooner than he believed he would."

"Based on what we already knew it is most likely that the attack will span the entire village in an attempt to reduce our fighting power against specific targets, such as the Akatsuki members themselves." Kakashi added.

"We should post teams against the individual members, too keep them at bay while the others ward off the village nin." Asuma's voice was smooth and unruffled as he continued, "That way the strongest among them are not free to wreak havoc."

"A good idea." The Hokage replied. "Teams will consist of what ever works best among you, though I have a feeling that it will simply fall back to your genin teams." Everyone in the room smiled because they all knew she was right, and there was nothing in the world that would let them change that. "Squad leaders are the most senior of your teams. Move around as you see fit, but retain some form of communication with each other. I don't need you running into one another just because you didn't know where they were. If possible take them as prisoners, but as that seems a less likely occurrence, deal with the situations as needed." They nodded almost in unison.

"In addition." She turned towards Naruto, "You, Naruto, are not to go beyond the village gates."

"But..! Baa-sama! I…"

"No Naruto. This is not a discussion. We all know that they want the jinchuriki, why make it easier for them? Your team is assigned specific detail to the village. Within its borders you are free to fight as you see fit, but don't leave me with too much of a mess to clean up." A slight smile quirked at the edges of her lips.

"Fine." The blond was pouting, but knew that she was right.

"Think of it as practice."

His eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "What?"

Sakura stared for a moment before her mentor continued, this time with a true smile.

"I have a final announcement before you all go. As of this moment, I officially proclaim Uzimaki Naruto as my successor to my role as Hokage." She turned towards him, trying to hide the laughter and pleasure that was all but pouring from her. Even now in their darkest hour. "Do you accept this duty?"

Sakura elbowed him slightly and watched as his mouth snapped shut, still unable to say anything.

"Say yes Dobe." Sasuke's aggravated words bolstered the shocked blond and he turned to say something to his friend but remembered what he had to say first and turned back towards Tsunade.

"I do."

She smiled. "Then Congratulations. I was going to save this for later this evening but all things considered, I believe this is the best time. And besides, everyone whose opinion matters is here for the most part, I thought they had the right to hear it first."

Naruto balanced forward slightly as if he was stopping himself from moving, but couldn't. Within a second Tsunade found herself wrapped in his embrace as he hugged her tightly. Sakura saw her shock for a moment as it faded into the loving acceptance that she always had for him. Softly she pat his shoulder and he let go and backed away, turning towards a room full of people who he respected most, and bowed.

"Thank you all."

It was all he could say. No speeches, no yelps of joy, or proclamations that he had been right all along. Just simple humble acceptance, and overwhelming love for all of those who had known he would make good on his word.

Uzimaki Naruto always did.

He had truly grown.

"Now go. Collect what you need. We have less than an hour. Most of all though, be careful."

And with that they all left, filing calmly out the door and down into the street below.

Naruto had one arm wrapped around Hinata as they all stopped to speak now that orders were handed out. He looked at Sakura then Sasuke and finally Kakashi. "Like usual?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his words. Sakura wanted to say something, to congradulate him, but it was not the time. His look to her let her know that he understood.

"Not quite." It was Tenzou who was now next to Kakashi, Sai on his other side.

Naruto huffed. "Like I said. Like usual. As if I would forget you."

Sai pulled a fake smile, but Sakura knew that it was mostly real, his pleasure at being added to their team once again, even after all these years, obvious.

"Like usual then." Kakashi agreed. "Sasuke, Sakura, coordinate with the other teams, figure out who is going were so we know that every inch of this village is covered. Sai, find out how far away the enemy is, report back to Naruto and the two of you talk with the other teams who are not to deal with the actual members. Give them numbers if you can, and times." As Kakashi issued his orders Hinata leaned up an placed a shy kiss on Naruto's cheek before turning and walking towards her own team, Sakura followed her as Sasuke went towards Asuma.

"Be careful." Naruto whispered.

"I will." The pearl eyed Hyuuga replied sending a soft look back over her shoulder before the two kunoichi sprinted over towards her team.

* * *

She hated waiting games. Hated the silence that fell just before all hell broke loose. Hated not knowing what was going to happen, if they would triumph, if they would fall.

She stood in the shadows of the main gate, listening to the soft whirl of sound coming from outside. To anyone else not shinobi trained it would have sounded simply like the wind. But she knew what it really was.

The soft tread of hundreds of feet.

And they were getting closer.

"Our job is to waylay the actual members, try not to get caught with the soldiers."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi finished speaking. Naruto was silent, his gaze trained firmly on the gates. He turned then to say something, but before a word could leave, his head snapped around along with those of the other three, listening.

Sai jumped down from where he had been perched on one of the posts. "They're here."

"Go." But Sakura was already running before Kakashi's words fully reached her. She wasn't allowed out of the village as a member of Naruto's team so she couldn't help stop the initial attack the way other teams would be doing, but she could learn more that would help them. Try to figure out where the strength of this army lay before it layd waste to her village.

And there was one person who could give her that information.

She found herself back on the same street they had first walked down all those days ago, the one where she had wanted nothing more than to slip away into the shadows. Jumping onto a nearby roof she turned and saw the many shadows that were slipping up and over the edges of the gates, while the lesser shinobi tried to force the doors open. Sparks of light could be seen in the darkness as Leaf nin faced off, blade against blade. She could hear it now. The shouts of orders being sent and the clang of Kunai, even the cry of a nameless face as it faded into the night.

Around her the hanging lanterns still burned, cloaking the street in a soft almost peaceful glow. It was only when that softness flickered that she turned around.

"Long time no see ay? I missed your pretty face."

"Well I don't know if I can say the same for you Kisame, your as ugly as ever."

He laughed then, tipping his head back and loosing the sound deep from his chest. "Still feisty as ever I see. Glad to hear it." He sighed slightly and let his finger caress the hilt of his sword. "You know I don't really want to do this, perhaps I'm just too good of a guy," She snorted and he smirked, but knew that she actually believed him. "But Itachi says that we have to put on a show for everyone." He pulled the sword from his back and she slowly loosened one of the blades from her own. "Now me, I don't much like playing these shadow games. But then I realized it would mean you would have to spar with me again Sakura." His smile grew almost infinitely, filling his face with an almost boyish- if slightly malicious- joy. "So for my partner's sake," he waved his hand dramatically as if what he was about to do was the hardest decision in the world to make, "I guess Ill just have to suffer through this."

"Suffer my ass. You'll only suffer if I say so. Perhaps a few missing pieces here or there would be alright before I soundly trounce you." She was boasting, trying to forget that she was once again playing the role of actor, torn between her duty to her village, and the truth behind the man in front of her.

"Ah, a bit over confident now are we? Well then little one, show me what you think you can do." He let the long scaled blade of Samehada fall before him and she grinned evilly, prickling at the name but laughing all the same at the stupid position this world kept putting her in.

If it was a show they wanted, then it was a show they would get.

_Perhaps,_ she laughed to her self, _perhaps this will all work out._

_That is of course,_ after_, I remind him that I don't tolerate nicknames_.

* * *

Chapter 18- Before You Came

A/N: See, didnt I tell you? I had it coming soon, you just had to have faith. There you go for action. A little partying, a little Itachi, and a battle that just might change Sakura's whole world. Hope you like. Also I got some comments on Kakashi being OOC last time, hope this fixes it. I wasnt trying to make him OOC in the last chapter just for clarity, I wanted you to see the more ANBU side of him. The side that could be just as deadly but more serious. Its hard writing in a past for people. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, its long- much longer- so there, your cookie for the week. Please review! Thankies!


	18. Before You Came

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 18- Before You Came

* * *

It was almost nostalgic the way they were fighting. As if their moves were choreographed, practiced from a previous fight. Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly as she stepped to the side of a lunge that seemed to have no intention of actually reaching her.

What were they fighting for?

For show?

For the chance to test what had been learned in less than two weeks?

Or was it for the peace of mind that as long as they fought each other, as long as they played the role of enemies, they were safe; safe with the knowledge that neither would face an opponent more than willing to seek their end.

Perhaps it was that. But of course neither of them would admit it. Even when Kisame's blade was just slow enough to miss her chest or when she let him swivel just out of the way before she struck.

It must be.

"Come on Kiddo, you can do better than that, or was your fight with Itachi just a fluke?"

Her teeth grit slightly and she held her tongue on the expletives that she dearly wanted to say. Why, she didn't know. He surely deserved them, but somehow, knowing that they were both seeking the same end in this fight- a lack of death- she just couldn't say them.

"Fluke! As if. Tell me Kisame, has a week aged you so much that you can no longer keep up with those younger than you? You seem to be lagging a bit. Time no longer on your side?"

He grinned, sharp white sharks teeth smiling maliciously from behind blue lips. "Time is doing wonders for experience kiddo. Drop the swords and maybe I'll teach you a few moves."

Sakura sneered, and dove behind him ignoring the blatantly sexual invitation. During the time she had spent in the Akatsuki's _delicate_ care she had learned to ignore his comments. After she had faltered the first time- easily ending up the looser of that particular training session- she had realized that his words, while brazen, were mostly for effect. And it had worked- so he never let her live it down. A quick flick of her wrist gained her the satisfaction of seeing a shallow red line spread across his shoulder- ironically enough, the same shoulder she had healed.

But of course he wasn't a member of Akatsuki for nothing. Without so much as flinching he turned and swung up his sword, catching the edge of hers with such power and speed that she hardly had a chance to brace herself. They hung like that for a moment, blade against blade, until the pressure of his was too great on the smaller sword.

With a resounding snap, the blade of the tanto broke, shattering as the hilt was spun away out of her hand. She dropped back to the ground looking over her shoulder at the broken pieces of her sword. Kisame was standing in front of her, his grin having grown tenfold as he hoisted Samehada over his shoulder.

"Damn it Kisame, I really liked that blade. Most of the other ones I tried already have specific grips on the hilt, I had that one balanced just right." She pouted slightly as her empty left hand slipped to her hip as if she was going to lecture him in that classic even stereotypical female way. He shrugged slightly without saying anything and looked back towards the silver shards scattered all around her, still smiling.

_Perfect._ Before he could look back up she pulled a senbon out of the lining of her belt and flung it towards him only to frown again as it bounced easily off the edge of his sword which she had barely seen move.

"I thought this was a sword fight kiddo?"

"Yeah well you broke mine," she sheathed her remaining tanto and ran her hands over one another straightening her gloves over her fingers and pulling them more firmly about her hands before crouching back and holding them up. "So I guess now I'm really going to have to play."

"Oh good, I was starting to worry you'd lost your touch."

With a smile Sakura swung her right fist down, channeling just enough chakra that the impact would be flashy, but wouldn't ruin the foundation of the buildings around her. The ground splintered the same way her blade had, chunks of earth pelting up and around them. Only Kisame's timing and skill let him avoid the debris before she was behind him, her fist only inches from his head.

"Think again Kiddo." He dodged easily out of the way, pulling Samehada over his shoulder to catch her off guard, eyes going wide as the shark tooth blade cut through nothing more than a cloud of quickly dissipating smoke. He looked around as his feet hit the ground.

"Oh please. I studied for years under Hatake, and at least two weeks with your partner. As if I couldn't also be a master of getting out of tight spots."

Kisame's grin returned as he turned looking for her voice. "You're quite a humble one."

"I try."

"I suggest you try harder…" He swung the giant blade to the side, calling out the name of some jutsu. But she was too busy dodging seemingly thousands of water droplets turned shark's teeth to hear it. She managed to twist around them all before dropping from her hiding place to stand directly in front of him on the street once more.

"Jerk, that would have hurt."

He only smirked. Sakura wrinkled her nose slightly and took half a step back, sinking into her normal defensive posture. However before she could initiate another attack a large explosion rocked the village from behind her. Her head whipped around and she could see smoke coming from the front gates. Her heart leapt to her throat and only the seemingly distant sound of movement from behind her made her turn from the explosion that only made her want to run headfast towards the main gates.

But instead she turned around, this time jade eyes meeting not silver, but deep crimson.

She looked past him for a moment and towards the tall shark man who she had been fighting this whole time. He smiled slightly. "It's been fun Sakura. Don't get killed before we fight again."

She scoffed, "You owe me a blade."

He tucked Samehada behind him, and turned as if to walk down the street. "Don't hold your breath." Then disappeared.

She sighed and looked up once again. He was standing quietly, so still he might have been a statue carved in the middle of the street. But no one would mistake the cold, silent danger that rolled off of him as a statue. She met his eyes watching the almost calm spin of the three black tomoe. The medical portion of her brain cheered. As long as he didn't use the Mangekyo his vision would not be harmed. She only hoped that he wouldn't run into anything that pushed him that far.

For a moment they just stood in the stillness watching each other.

"What do you want Sakura?"

It was always that question. Always that same look. What did she want, what was she searching for, hoping for, protecting?

"Peace."

"And if it cannot be granted?"

"Life."

"Your own…"

"Theirs…" She waved her hand behind her gesturing towards the village that was fighting so hard to survive. Towards the shinobi that were doing everything in their power to protect what they loved most. Towards the friends who meant so much to her. "And yours."

He stayed silent for a moment. "This may not end as you wish."

"No, perhaps not. But it will end."

He watched her before speaking. "The fox has beaten Pain back. Go to them, your village needs you."

"And you?"

A slight smile pulled at the edges of his lips. If she hadn't known what to look for she would have never seen it. "I will continue to protect what no longer needs a guardian." And with that he was gone, disappearing into the shadows of the streets around him.

* * *

Gathering herself, Sakura leapt up to the roof of a nearby building and made her way back towards the main gates. As she ran she could see numerous bodies. Nin that had lost their lives fighting for and against the village.

The main gates were crowded with people the same way they had been when she had left less than an hour before.

So fast.

It always seemed that way. One moment things were silent, quiet and peaceful filled with smiles and joy, and the next…

The next could be filled with loss,

And pain.

There had to be something she could do, something to finally put an end to the fighting, to the constant build-up towards war. What was it Itachi had said? That this might not end the way she wished?

And she had said it didn't matter, as long as it ended.

Such a lie.

There had to be something she could do.

As she pressed towards the main gate she finally came to a small group of jonin standing near the broken pieces of the grand door that had sealed their village from the outside world. She could see the spiky silver hair of Kakashi as he turned to look at her. His forehead protector was up, but his sharingan eye was closed, a small streak of blood winding its way over the lid from someplace hidden in his hair. He smiled slightly at her, obviously as exhausted as the rest of the nin around him, but it was a fake smile. One meant to retain the mask that they all wore. To his left she could see Sasuke and noted the gash in his right arm that started at the shoulder and ran down towards his elbow. He met her eyes silently, nodding slightly to the right where she could just make out the silhouette of her other teammate.

The blonde was sitting on a large chunk of broken door, his elbows resting almost calmly on his knees while his head hung down. She stepped past those she knew and towards him, speaking softly.

"Naruto…" He looked up then, and she made herself kneel by his side keeping her eyes locked on the angry red of his own. "Naruto, you won, its okay, it's over now."

"No, Sakura-chan." He whispered his voice rough and broken, "No, it's not over." He held her gaze and she could see red eyes filling with tears that began to spill silently down his cheeks. "It will never be over as long as they keep looking for me. Look what happened." He lifted his gaze from hers and looked around, taking in the sight of fallen bodies both loyal and against the village before looking back at her. "How can it ever be over when people keep dying? When they die because_ I'm_ here, because someone wants what's inside me?!" His hand gripped the fabric at his chest, knuckles whitening as they held tightly.

She understood exactly what he meant, even how he felt. She knew what it was like to feel as if someone had died because of you, because of what you could or could not do. But he couldn't think that way. Not now. Not when the village needed his strength and vibrance so very much. She reached out and pulled his hand away from his chest, holding it between her own and he looked back at her, slightly startled.

"You are not the only reason they come Naruto. Look around you again. Look at any of your friends. What do you see?" He was silent, his eyes- which had slowly faded back to the bright blue they normally were- confused. "We are foremost a village of Peace, Naruto, a place where those who wish to lead full and productive lives without the terrors of a faulty rule can call home. Every shinobi who stands around you, every friend you see now, has pledged their life to protecting that peace, to protecting the world that we have created, and wish to keep.

Yes you are strong and carry a power that none of us here do. But that power is not the only reason others seek our destruction. Our peace is a threat to their power, to their way of control and dominance.

Perhaps our way of living is not the most perfect, for we are killers all. We have shed blood for our cause, and can neither see all of the reasons nor driving forces behind the actions of others. But it is just that. Our cause, our path. That does not mean that it is the only right or just path, or that it is the only type of peace that can be found in the world. But it is ours, and ours alone."

She suddenly found herself reminded of the first true conversations she had had among the Akatsuki with Kisame. He had asked what she saw when she looked at the Akatsuki, what she thought.

_Perhaps my vision of the world is skewed. I cannot see the reasons behind your actions, or your leader's, or even Itachi's. I cannot understand your driving force, and I am not so naive to think that my cause is the only right and just path." She looked up to find him watching her intently and gazed back into light grey eyes. "But in the end it is just that. My cause. My path. I am no saint, and Konoha is no heaven inhabited by angels. We are as tainted as you. Killers and liars. Thieves and sinners. But we have made the cause our village, our families, and our friends. We have made the cause that which is precious to us. That is our only justification. So when you ask me if you are the demons of nightmare, the 'Frightful Akatsuki that strike fear into the hearts of ninja everywhere', how else am I supposed to respond?"_

She let her words fade away into the silence, hardly noticing the collection of people that had gathered around her. Instead she held his gaze, waiting for him to reach the same conclusion that had taken her so long. And he did. Slowly his eyes, seemingly dimmed by the darkness of his thoughts brightened, and he pulled one hand away from hers to wipe his face.

"Ah, your right Sakura-chan."

She smirked and rolled her eyes, pretending to be aggravated with him. "Of course I am Baka. Now, if your little pity party is over, there is work to be done, get up!" She could see him smile slightly as she stood, extending a hand to him as she did so. He accepted it and stood beside her.

Just as she was about to turn away to see what there was to be done she felt the pressure on her hand increase just as he tugged, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her tightly

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He whispered into her hair. "Thank you for being here. Thank you for believing."

She smiled into his shoulder, hugging him back. "No Naruto, you are the believer." She could hear him chuckle slightly in her ear before he pulled away and turned towards those who had gathered around them.

"Alright everyone. Lets get to work."

Nods all around resulted in sudden movement as people went off to help the wounded and start rebuilding what had been destroyed. She called out some orders to a medic she caught sight of as she started to make her way towards the hospital, which would soon be over run. For the second time she walked past Kakashi, giving him a slight smile as she did and raising one brow.

"I want to see you now Hatake before you try to convince some poor lesser medic that the cut on your head didn't give you a concussion. And bring the prodigy too." Kakashi's hand went to his hair, rubbing as if he was embarrassed, and she could hear the slight scoff that escaped Sasuke's lips as she named him.

Just as she stepped past her former teacher he let his hand drop back to his side and spoke, still looking forwards almost as if he were not addressing her.

"The young girl who joined my squad all those years ago would not have understood the difference in those words, nor their truth. She would have said that there was only one right way, one path that everyone had to follow. You have become a brilliant ninja. Our village would be lost without you."

She bit back the gasp that wanted to escape her lips, and the sudden tears that wanted to fall at his words. It was the highest praise she had ever heard Kakashi give. So she turned and glanced his way, smiling in a way she had rarely been given chance to.

"Thank you."

His head nodded softly as she continued on towards the hospital. Just as she was almost out of range she smiled and called back over her shoulder. "You have 5 minutes Hatake! Move!" And laughed as his hassled sigh reached her ears.

* * *

It seemed like weeks passed before she stumbled back into her apartment. It was barely 3 am, and she was mostly asleep on her feet, but she could say with an easy heart that everyone who had come her way would live. There had been no deaths from injury after the fact, something almost unheard of. But between her, Shizune and the Hokage the task had been almost manageable.

They had worked for two days straight, barely taking breaks. Only now on the morning of the third day had she been convinced to go home, assured by the staff that if she didn't get some rest she would become a patient herself- something, the Hokage had berated her on, that they didn't need at the moment.

She let a small smile cross her lips as the door clicked shut behind her. Shoes left at the entrance, she almost stumbled towards her room, reminding herself just in time to open the door before she made it to the bed, collapsing against the sheets.

More than anything she would have loved to float away in a hot bath. But she was so tired, she would probably just drown. Sighing she rolled over, kicking the covers aside and sliding beneath them, not caring that she wasn't clean. She would wash them later. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

She rarely had memorable dreams since she was such a light sleeper, waking the moment something around her changed. It was a necessary habit, and she didn't much mind. So when the drapes of her room fluttered in the breeze she knew that there was someone in her home. The windows in her room always stayed shut while she was sleeping, yet another necessary habit.

Sakura let her hand move beneath the pillow as if she was simply shifting in her sleep, taking silent hold of the smooth cold metal of the kunai hidden there. Then she waited. The room stayed silent, but she could feel the eyes of someone watching her.

Whoever it was had done a more than just admirable job at masking their chakra, making it impossible for her to figure it out before she turned around. The fact that said person was so well hidden to her other senses narrowed the range of who it could be, but not enough for her to relax in realization.

Without so much as a moment's hesitation, she flipped herself over, sliding out of the bed as she threw the kunai with perfect precision towards the shadow in the far corner of her room.

The lack of a form suddenly collapsing made her hold her breath, until a shadow moved forward revealing dark eyes and long hair much the same color of the inky shadow itself. Sakura stood straighter then and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know it's rude to break into someone's house, especially in the middle of the night."

He didn't answer, instead raising a single eyebrow. She sighed trying to hide the sudden hitch in her breath. The sudden feeling that she was falling as his dark eyes examined her, as if taking her apart piece by piece. She didn't know why he was here, and part of her wanted it to stay that way. But another part, the more logical part, knew that there was a reason, and that she probably wasn't going to like it.

When he continued to be silent she sighed again, walking towards her closet to collect some different clothing. She glanced at the clock as she did so, noting also the slight rays of sun that were streaming through her window. It was almost 7. Four hours of sleep. It was enough that now that she was awake; she wouldn't be able to go back to bed without being clean. She could still feel the grime of the clothing she was wearing, and the small- alright _large_- part of her mind that was constantly OCD wanted it gone. Knowing that he wouldn't be the one to initiate a conversation despite the fact that _he_ was the one who had come to her home, she spoke.

"Pain's army did quite a number on us but with the advanced warning we were mostly able to prepare in time. I suppose I should thank you. But…" She stopped, her hand clutching the clean shirt she had pulled from the closet tightly. She had been able to ignore it for the past two days- the pain of knowing that so many of the stretchers that passed through the hospital were carrying not wounded, but the dead. But now, suddenly, with him as a reminder- there was nothing that could make her forget. "So many were lost." Her voice was soft, almost whispered.

"More could have been."

It was the first thing he said, his voice low and emotionless, practical and void of all the pain that she felt every time one of those stretchers had been directed away from her instead of towards her.

"I know that." Sakura all but growled, turning to face him. "I know that more could have died. I know that next time even more will die. Next time it could be someone I know, someone I love. Next time it could even be me. And there is nothing I can do about it." She stared him in the eyes, her own burning with a hate and fury that she hadn't felt in so long. Not since her parents had been killed. She hadn't even felt this way when Itachi had kidnapped her those weeks ago. But now with the realization that what had happened today would only happen again. That next time she wouldn't be so lucky as to save everyone. That next time it could very well be someone close to her that was the one she couldn't save, she was furious.

It would keep going. All of it.

This fight would continue until the other shinobi nations declared an all out war, breaking the precious hiatus that had built itself up.

And there was nothing she could do.

Not unless the Akatsuki disappeared.

Suddenly very tired once more she walked away from the closet and towards her dresser, sighing.

"Why are you here Itachi? It's dangerous." She didn't bother to put more worry into her voice. He knew how she felt, but right now she was just too worn out to care. It was easier to just put aside her emotions all together. She wondered fleetingly if that was how Itachi had managed for so long.

"What happened two days ago will happen again."

"I know that."

"Konoha can not take another attack like that without warning."

"That is what we have you for."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "He is about to make his move."

She turned away from her dresser and looked at him once more. "Who is _he_? Pain?"

"No. The man I joined Akatsuki to keep an eye on."

"Itachi… what are you… who…"

Itachi's night dark eyes gazed into hers before he spoke. "His name is Uchiha Madara."

"But… Uchiha. No. That's impossible. Uchiha Madara died years ago after the founding of the village." Her well read mind ran though the lessons she had learned what seemed like an eternity ago. Far back in her genin days.

Along with the Kages, all nin were taught of the men and woman who helped to create Konoha at its birth. Among the lessons of the first Hokage were lessons of the man who had been his friend and also in line to take that first title. Uchiha Madara.

He was one of the statues carved out at the Valley of the End, and all the nin of the village knew how his lust for power had taken him to the extreme of capturing the great nine tailed fox and setting it loose on the village. 22 years ago, people had remembered his name with fear as the Kyuubi attacked once again, only this time to be sealed away by the fourth Hokage into Naruto, his own son.

"Itachi, how can that…"

"Who do you thing passed along hints to Orochimaru about an immortality jutsu?" She paused, suddenly realizing the truth that rang with his words and he continued. "Madara never died. When his body grows weak and infirm her discards it for another, always an Uchiha so he can keep his bloodline trait."

She gazed at him. "But now there are…"

"Exactly. Now there are only two of us, Sasuke and I." He looked past her for a moment, as if seeing somewhere or something far in the distance or past. The cool uncaring set of his face fell slightly and she could see for a moment the determination in his eyes. But for what. She held her tongue as he continued.

"I made sure long ago, that I would never be his next choice, that I could never be the next person he stole, and I guarded Sasuske, hiding him for as long as I could, at least until he became strong enough to watch himself, until he gained friends who could never let him go." He watched her poignantly.

"You…" Her mind raced as she thought of his words.

_I made sure long ago, that I would never be his next choice, that I could never be the next person he stole…_

_When his body grows weak and infirm he discards it for another, always an Uchiha so he can keep his bloodline trait…_

Her eyes widened as she watched him. "Your eyes. That was your plan. It always was. Your ruined your eyes… purposely."

He stayed silent, and she turned away beginning to pace. His eyes. His eyes.

How had she not seen it? After everything he had said, everything he had told her. He had even mentioned once that someone else was the reason he had decided to join Akatsuki, someone who needed to be watched. And she had missed it.

Uchiha Madara. _I made sure long ago…_ Itachi had ensured that Madara would be forced to look elsewhere. He had utilized Mangekyo continuously, straining and ruining his eyes until he was almost completely blind, until the blood line trait of his family became useless.

And he had guarded Sasuke.

_You and Naruto and Kakashi were the family I took from him. The family I could never have given him. He went back for you, because he finally realized what would happen if he lost a second time. And because of that, my job as his guardian is finished._

He had watched his brother, protected him until Sasuke realized that without his friends, the people he could call family, he might have been lost to the clutches of a person who only wanted to use him.

Guardian indeed.

But now, now Sasuke was safe and Itachi once more might face the possibility that Madara could learn about his eyes. Because of he, because she had healed them.

"Sakura, do not despair about your choice."

"I'm not. You deserve your eyes Itachi. After everything you've done for the village, how could I not give you the one thing that means so much to you?

He watched her in silence before stepping forwards, bringing himself within only inches of her. Sakura's heart fluttered and jumped in her chest as he stood so close. She could smell the soft cool scent of the forest on him, the way it clung to long dark hair as it spilled over his shoulder. She could hear the faint rustle of his cloak, could feel the soft pleasant material as it brushed slightly against her arms.

She saw him move, but remained still as one hand came up and touched her cheek gently drawing her eyes towards his.

"Sakura, before you came I could not see past the ending of a moment. I knew that the only way I would escape Madara would be to rid myself of my eyes which he so dearly wanted. So I did.

But now, now I see more than simply what I had to do to save myself. Now there is…" he stopped for a moment, and she held her breath not wanting to interrupt words that were so unlike him. So telling and true, not hidden by the cold precise mask that he always wore. "There is more to guard." He let his finger drift down her cheek cupping her chin gently as he leaned forward.

And again, like every time before. Like every moment in his company, she was lost. Lost in the slight press of his lips against hers. Lost in the feeling of being held, of being safe and protected. Lost in the heat of him as it radiated up to the fingers that were splayed gently on his chest.

She was always lost with him. And that was alright.

After a moment he leaned back, his fingers still playing softly against her face and neck.

"Sakura," His voice was whispered; as if he want sure that he should say what he wanted. "I can no longer guard alone."

* * *

Chapter 19- Into the Wolf's Den

A/N: *runs and hides covering head with hands* Ahhhh! Please dont kill me!

GOMEN! GOMENASAI!

I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this poor poor story. Alright here's the deal. School takes lots and lots of time (who would have thought right?) Thats why I didnt write anything in October... but now its November. eheh. How many of you know what that means?

Thats right! NaNoWriMo!!! Woo. ^^; But yeah, so its National Novel Writing Month. That is my excuse.

Okay, okay, enough about me. How bout the chapter?! What did you think? I wanted to prolong the fighting scenes but there is just too much amazingness that is supposed to happen in the next chapter and I really wanted to get there.

About possible OOCness. Please remember that in many ways this story is just as AU as one where a character becomes a vampire or some nonsense like that, so if a character does not react exactly the same way, or say exactly the same thing you would think they would in the Manga, just know that its because there has probably been some sort of groth and change in their personality. Like with Itachi for example. Slowly but surely Sakura is changing him, and even if he doesnt open up to the world, after what theyve been through hes bound to open up to her... at least a little.

The same goes for Naruto. Dont yell at me for his sad moment. Hes 22 now, not 12.

So yeah, i bet that answeres your real questions about Tobi. Which, come to think of it is sad, i really like Tobi as the happy go lucky kind of character, but i needed an antagonist.

*super excited about what is going to happen next*

Ok, you will all be shocked, unless of course you suddenly understand the title of the next chapter. (wow did i totally just give it away?) Only mai sister knows, and she freaked.

Please review! I love it when you do!

laters


	19. Into the Wolf's Den

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In The Silence**

Chapter 19- Into the Wolf's Den

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Sakura-chan what are you thinking?! Can you hear yourself?"

"For once I agree with the idiot there."

Sakura put her fingers to her temples before glaring back at her mentor who was currently sitting calmly behind her desk. "Why are those idiots here?" She pointed slightly behind her where Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stood. The first two had already spoken out against her idea, but Kakashi thankfully, had remained silent.

"Because, theyre your team. And anyway this conversation is over, I absolutely will not allow you to go in there."

"But its perfect."

"It is too dangerous. Think for a moment of what could happen if your found out."

"I already have and I've decided that the benefits out weigh any possible losses."

"Such as your life?" Tsunade glared right back.

"I won't die."

"Sakura-chan…"

She turned then. "No Naruto. It has to be done. Don't you all see? Don't you understand? Konoha can't take this anymore. We were lucky. Lucky that there were nin in the village strong enough to take care of those that came to attack. Lucky that you were there to stop Pain. Lucky that we got word in time, that we could save as many as we did. Next time we won't be so lucky.

Next time, we might not make it."

"Don't say that Sakura…" Naruto's face had fallen. She hated what she was saying, but it was for her village, for the people she loved and cared about, for the peace that they had worked so hard to keep.

"I have to Naruto. Someone has to."

"But there has to be another way…"

"There may be, but Sakura is right, by the time we find that other way… it could be too late."

She turned away from the blond slightly and looked towards Kakashi who had spoken for the first time. He was no longer leaning against the wall, but managed to maintain that lazy laid back air about him. His left eye was covered as always but she could see the serious intent in dark grey of his right. Part of her appreciated the normalcy of the look in the midst of so many changing things. At the same time, however, part of her hated it.

"_Kakashi, I want to try something."_

"_And what would that be Sakura?" It was a day after the little chat the two of them had had. The day after Kakashi had told her that he knew Itachi had been in the village._

"_I…" she wasn't quite sure how to start this conversation. She watched him for a moment, leaned against the Jonin Headquartor's wall as he was. "I want to try something new on your eye."_

_He looked up, having formerly been reading his book and only responding to her out of friendship and politeness. Slowly the small, orange-covered, well-loved book was tucked back into his hip pouch, his full attention now on her._

"_What is this something? I know you're a brilliant medic Sakura, but you've tried enough times. I think it hurts you more every time something doesn't work, than it hurts me."_

_She sighed. He was right. For a long time she had spent extra hours dedicated to the research of the Uchiha clan, just like she had told Itachi. Hours dedicated to reading old scrolls or anything she could get her hands on. While she was reading she had always hoped in the back of her mind that something would show up that might allow her to help Kakashi. He was not a member of the clan, and yet he possessed the Sharringan thanks to his childhood friend. _

_She knew that it hurt him, and that like Itachi it was beginning to cause damage to his vision even though it wasn't continuously in Mangeykyo. Simply being on all the time for someone who was not of the originally bloodline was enough to cause such pain._

"_I think its different this time… I think I know what to do… at least to help your vision, and the pain."_

_He sighed slightly, "Alright Sakura, lets give this a go."_

And she had. The healing had gone much the same way it had with Itachi, only taking much less time. He had only one, and in addition the damage was far less progressed than the heir's.

However, despite what she had been able to do, there were some things that she couldn't change.

Kakashi had not been born with his eye, and as such he could not turn it on and off at will. She had hoped that by studying Itachi's eyes she might have been able to figure out the link between turning it on and off, but disappointingly, she had not.

For now she could heal the damage in his eyes, and she could even alleviate the pain, but Kakashi would never be able to turn his Sharringan on and off as he wished, and after some time he would have to visit her once more.

And she hated that.

So now, as he looked at her from one dark grey eye just like he had for so many years, part of her could only hope that eventually she could find some way to help her friend and mentor.

"Its not too late!" Naruto's voice broke back into her thoughts.

"But it could be." Kakashi began, reasoning with the fox's wish to fix everything himself. "We know next to nothing about the plans that Pain has for our village, or what he could send against us next."

"That's not true! We know that he has two villages on his side, we know all of the Akatsuki and the way they fight. We can fight them off again and win."

"We don't know them all." Her voice was soft as she put her words into order, trying to figure out a way to tell them what she had found without involving Itachi. He didn't want her to tell Sasuke… so she wouldn't. She would leave that for him.

When he was exonerated.

The sudden thought almost caught her off balance so she shoved it to the back of her mind saving it for another time. Another moment when she could come to terms with the hope that had slowly but surely been sneaking its way into her heart.

"And just what do you mean by that?" The Hokage watched her, eyes narrowed, mouth hidden behind crossed hands as she leaned in against her desk.

Sakura watched her right back. "Just what I said Hokage-sama. There is another Akatsuki member who has not fought the village yet."

"Who?" Naruto asked from behind her.

She took a breath. This was a deciding point she knew. She could tell the truth, tell everything that had happened and let them know who Tobi really was.

Or she could lie.

Somewhere deep inside she knew that either way would cause trouble. Either choice would bring sorrow… it was up to her to decide which was the lesser evil.

"I do not know his name, nor do I know his fighting style. I only know that there is another, and from the way the others spoke while I was being held… he is powerful."

An understatement perhaps. All of Konoha knew how powerful Madara was.

Tsunade sighed from behind her hands and leaned back in her chair. "Well this changes things."

"No it doesn't!"

"Shut up dead last." Naruto growled at Sasuke's nickname, but held his tongue.

The Hokage looked up at her apprentice. This moment too was a deciding point. Could she let Sakura go; knowing what the young woman could get into? Knowing that in the end she may not be able to come out with her life? Could she send this girl… this woman who had grown so much under her care… who had become as close to a daughter as anyone had ever been… into the clutches of an organization bent on the destruction of their home? Alone?

Not alone. The Uchiha was at her back… or so he claimed. But Tsunade was want to believe. He had given over vital information.

And yet he played both sides… so she would never know. This decision was going to be made on faith alone.

Faith in what Sakura could do, on what she had learned, what she respected, and what she could accomplish.

Faith in the heart of a young woman who had always fought for her village.

Tsunade watched her. Brown calculating eyes meeting the clear jade of her student.

Faith.

Sakura waited. Waited to hear if she would have the backing of the village (even if it didn't know) to walk into the arms of the enemy for their sake. Or to hear if she would truly start the life of a missing nin.

She had decided that morning after Itachi had left. She had turned him out soon after their conversation was over so that she could think-a hard task to accomplish when he was near. The possibilities had spun through her head.

Konoha needed more information. It needed to know what was going to happen, what it needed to do to prepare for the war that had already begun. With their losses, numbers of fighters were already beginning to thin. The Hokage had recalled all teams out on extended missions and had brought the patrols back, closing them in around the village.

Suna's Kazekage- Garra- had already contacted Tsunade informing her that the village hidden in the sand would back Konoha one hundred percent, as he gathered his own people, readying them for the upcoming battles. Together their two villages were a formidable opponent which was only bolstered by the fact that the best jonin in each had already learned to work side by side when they were younger. Shikamaru's continued travels between the two villages with his wife Temari, was just as much a testament to that.

So they were ready. They just needed someone to let them know when it was coming… and what was coming.

Sakura could play that role.

She had already come up with a plan that could help her get into the Akatsuki. It would take time for Pain to heal and regroup before he could think up another strategy against the village. The fact that Madara was actually behind it all sped that process up a bit, but that still meant that they had at least two months during which Akatsuki would be forced to stay away.

What Sakura planned was simple enough… if they bought it.

Her reason for leaving Konoha would be due to the last battle. "Someone" would tell the Hokage that he had seen Haruno Sakura speaking with Kisame and Itachi… nodding and smiling as if discussing plans. She would be approached by the Hokage… and, unable to give a proper answer would be imprisoned and tried for treason.

It would be an act played out in front of the entire village, because she could not afford the time it would take to gain Pain and Madara's trust. Everyone she loved and cared about would see her fight against the ANBU… would see her fight against the Hokage… and even against her team.

Then she would run.

Simple…

And yet if the Hokage didn't agree… didn't give her permission to go…

Well then it would no longer be an act.

Tsunade was still watching her. Still waiting. Still deciding. Then with a slow nod of her head she spoke.

"Tell me your plan."

* * *

She didn't take anything more than she would absolutely need. Sakura already knew that the Akatsuki lived far better than many people she knew, so when she packed later that afternoon it was only clothing and weapons that came with her since it would have to look as if she had just grabbed things and run.

It had been decided… with much fighting and yelling on Naruto's part, irritated sighs on Sasuke's, and silence on Kakashi's… that she would act out her little plan the next day. The rest of today was for goodbyes. But everyone who she loved most knew.

Tenzou had been called into the meeting with Sai earlier. Both sworn to secrecy like the rest of her team. It wasn't as if either would say anything though. One was an ANBU captain, the other a life long member of ROOT. Tenzou had given Sakura a small pouch of seeds.

"_These seeds are tied to my chakra signature. I know you've learned from the Hokage how to compress information into chakra." Sakura nodded and he continued. "Well when there is information that needs to be sent back to us perform that jutsu. Then all you have to do is place the seed in the ground and activate it with the release word. 'Hayasu.' After that the seed will grow and connect to others that I have placed throughout the countries. It will take time to get back to us but the closer you are the less." _

"_Understood."_

She thought for a moment about Ino and the rest of the jonin that she had grown up with. They were all her friends- people she trusted with her life. But she couldn't. The more people who thought she had really turned from the village- no matter what they thought her reason was- the more believable her act would be to the Akatsuki.

Her team had the harder roll than she though.

They were going to have to hate her… to attack her, something they had never before done. And she would have to do the same.

Just the thought of fighting Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi made her chest hurt. She loved them so much. Was doing this all because of how she loved them. Because she could picture a world in which there was no more threat of war. A world where Naruto became the beloved Hokage they always knew he could be. A world where Sasuke could find the peace that his life had always lacked, one where Kakashi might be persuaded- begrudgingly of course- to train yet another year of genin.

A world where her hours were not spent with bloody hands, trying to piece together injured and dying nin, but one where the worst accident she saw was over-strained muscles or simple every day colds.

Boring perhaps… but paridise.

A knock at the door made her look up where she had been staring off into space over the duffel bag on her bed. She took a deep breath and walked to it opening it to the bright blue eyes of her best friend.

"Hey Naruto." Her voice was soft as she opened it further for him to find Sasuke leaning against the wall. "Sasuke."

"Can we come in Sakura chan?"

She smiled at his hesitance. "Of course you can."

The two Jonin stepped silently into her apartment, the blonde standing awkwardly for a moment before practically lunging forward and hugging her, embracing her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"Sakura, you have to promise to be safe, and that no matter what happens, tomorrow, the next day, or even a month from now, you have to promise you will come home to us. Promise me Sakura. Please."

His words dug into her very soul, tearing at a heart that she thought she had hardened slightly to the task. Over his shoulder she could see the slightly subdued look of Sasuke, and knew that had he been more like Naruto he would have been pleading too.

"I promise Naruto. But you have to promise also. Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be my family- my best friend and my brother." He pulled back slightly and looked into jade eyes, blue ones bright with withheld tears, and smiled slightly. "I promise Sakura chan." She nodded and smiled in return and turned towards the youngest Uchiha. So like his brother and yet so entirely different that one could have been the moon and the other the sun.

"You have to promise too Sasuke. Promise or I won't let you leave." The small threat made him scoff slightly as he looked up, dark eyes watching her, asking so many questions that she didn't yet have answers for, questions she wasn't even allowed to answer.

"I promise Sakura." She smiled again and stepped forward, giving him a hug which he returned quickly before taking a step back. Sasuke as usual.

She wiped her eyes quickly before her tears could make any headway and tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere. "So where is the ever lazy copy cat ninja?"

"Him? Probably holed up somewhere with his orange book if I had to guess."

"Naruto…"

"What?! Its true. The man doesn't leave home without it. Besides he's not working on anything else. Just like you Tsunade ordered us off for the day. We are to make ourselves useful but stay out of the way is what I think she said."

"In other words, disappear or Ill give you a job." Sasuke's flat humor made her chuckle slightly as she took a seat at her kitchen table, the two boys taking their own chairs.

"Remember when we were genin trying to stay away from Kakashi because he would always come up with the most ridiculous "missions" for us?"

"Like that stupid cat! Gah! I have more scars from that monster than all the shinobi I've faught combined!"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't blame the animal for your incompetence Dobe."

"Shut up Bastard! I don't remember you making off any better when you caught it." Sasuke remained silent and Naruto crowed with laughter for a moment.

"Or like that escort mission to Iwa." She added.

"Please don't remind me." Sasuke covered his face with a hand for a moment. It had been in the middle of the summer about three years ago. There weren't many missions to be had but team seven hadn't minded. After all they were usually very busy. One morning Tsunade had told Kakashi that there was a rather well paying escort job for one team to watch a rather wealthy civilian family of ten as they traveled back to their home outside the boarders of Iwa. What she hadn't mentioned was that six of the ten had been children under the ages of 12. Four of them had taken supreme liking to Sasuke.

Naruto was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "You should have seen your face Bastard when the little one wanted you to sing him a lullaby one night!" Sakura hid a smile behind her hand as the youngest Uchiha glared up at his best friend. "Uchiha-San! Uchiha-San! Can you sing to me?!" Naruto mocked in a rather accurate imitation of a child's voice.

The child couldn't have been more than three, and Sakura had to admit that her big brown eyes would have melted any heart. But Sasuke hadn't sung to her, saying instead that he had to go make sure that her sisters and brothers were all safe. She had merely smiled and nodded as he left.

An hour late though with Naruto out on patrol and Kakashi deep in conversation with the parents, Sakura had gone around making sure that they were all in their tents only to find the small almost sleeping girl tucked away in Sasuke's arms as he held her gently, his voice low as he sang a soft lullaby.

Sasuke looked up at her now, his expression sill the same as Naruto continued to giggle, but Sakura knew then that even though she had tried to back away without disturbing him, he had known she was there. She smiled slightly and said nothing. It was their secret.

Their memory.

* * *

Chapter 20- Promise

A/N: *Gives whole 'I know its been to long...' shpeal*

Please review! And do _not_ ask me to update soon. I _know_ thats what you want. But you cant always get what you want.

If your going to review tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you were confused about. I dont care, just review. I was really disheartened with the last chapter. All i got was... "Great! Please update soon."

Guys, those arent fun.

Enjoy


	20. Promise

******Disclaimer:** **All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto****  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

**

* * *

**

**In The Silence**

Chapter 20- Promise

* * *

"I loved you Sakura! I loved you like a sister, a friend, a member of a family I never had. How could you?!"

The coral haired kunoichi stepped quickly to the side and spun to evade the punch that one of his clones threw at her, swinging her leg out and catching it in the back of the head with her heel and watching as it poofed away in a cloud of smoke. There was no time to rest though, for that instant she was forced to leap to the side or fry in the well placed katon jutsu that came from Sasuke's direction. The flame caught the edge of her hair and several strands were burned.

_I swear, if I make it out of this whole thing alive I'm going to kill him!_

"I don't want your love Naruto! I never did! Don't you get it?!"

Her throat almost froze at the ease by which the words slipped from her lips.

"How can you say that Sakura?! After everything we've done! Everything we've been through?! What about your friends, your home?!"

"I have no friends here! No home! Not after you let the last of it slip away in an enemy attack that could have been prevented." She laughed. The sound ripping from her throat in a dry, hysterical noise. "This was never my home. You used me! All of you! I was a bouncing block that you could step all over to get to what you wanted! Don't even try to deny it!"

She watched as the blond haired man reeled at her words. Bright blue eyes wide in shock. They hadn't discussed what to say, what to do. They had merely decided to put on a show. Something that could make both the Akatsuki and the village believe that Sakura Haruno was no longer a member of the village. No longer bound by any sort of ties to those she had known all her life.

So as Naruto stood there, mouth hanging slightly open in shock… it was real.

"It was never about me." She continued, knowing that if she stopped now, she would loose her nerve and her one chance to make a difference, her one chance to save those she loved, would slip away. "It was always about you, son of the fourth, jinchuriki, always about Sasuke, the genius of Konoha last Uchiha of leaf. But poor Sakura was never quite up to it. She brought you down, held you back didn't she? Even now with my skills I am used. Merely a medic. No one listens, no one learns! I was always stronger than you Naruto. I was stronger than all of you!"

She held her breath for a moment before continuing. This was where the line was drawn.

"I should have been the next Hokage!"

The phrase burned her mouth, scalding her tongue as it hit the air. It was the one thing he had never seen coming. It suddenly named Haruno Sakura as someone willing to do anything for power. It came to her belatedly that Madara, the man they were trying to stop, the whole reason behind this ordeal, had left the village for much the same reason. He had wanted to rule, but had been denied.

Beside her Sasuke had stopped for a moment, his normally controlled face blank and confused. She continued speaking.

"What right did you have to the title?! I was always stronger even when you saw me as weak. Who dragged you back every time you got hurt, or finished battles when you were unconscious? Who trained for years under the Hokage, learning her lessons, being groomed in politics and village rule? But no. They choose you." The last phrase was bit out in a growl, and the only reason she didn't end the whole charade was because she imagined that Naruto was Madara, someone who didn't deserve the respect with which he had been regarded for so long. Someone who lost that respect the moment he tried to take over.

"So no Naruto. I am not your friend, your sister, your family. From this day forth I have no ties to Konoha. You are dead to me. All of you." And with that she turned towards Sasuke watching the slow revolution of his Sharringan and moved her fingers to form the seals. He looked away realizing too late what she was doing.

It was like a joke that the universe was playing, to watch an Uchiha look away. But her jutsu was instantaneous. She could feel the rerouting of chakra as it built into her eyes, knew that the normally bright jade was quickly bleeding to scarlet.

She looked around as the jutsu finished, noting the many shinobi that were standing around them, too shocked to move. To shocked to even offer help. She caught site of Ino, of the terrified and confused look on her face and frowned- realizing belatedly that her frown of worry would only be taken as a frown of hate.

Kakashi was standing near Sasuke holding his left arm tightly to his body. She had broken it when he got too close.

Her heart tore just a little bit more knowing that she wouldn't be the one healing it with a slight laugh and tease that he should have been more careful.

Tsunade was being held back by Shizune and Genma watching with large brown eyes as the young woman she had loved like a daughter became her enemy.

But more than anyone, Sakura could hardly bare to make herself look at Naruto. The blond was still standing as if a statue. His hands empty and open by his sides, eyes wide as they gazed back, seeing only her.

"Sakura…"

She focused all of her attention on him for a moment, the jutsu complete.

"Goodbye Naruto."

Then she fled, turning and running from the village so fast she didn't even see his unconscious body fall to the ground, the last thing in his site the spinning tomoe of her stolen Sharingan.

* * *

Chapter 21- Welcome to the Parade

A/N: Yes this is supposed to be this short.

Akatsuki coming up soon enough!


	21. Welcome to the Parade

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In The Silence**

Chapter 21- Welcome to the Parade

* * *

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..._

She chanted the words in her head like a mantra. It was the only thing that kept her going. A constant reminder that she literally, could not stop. If she did, not only would ANBU be all over her in seconds, but she wouldn't be able not to cry…

She couldn't erase from her mind the look on Naruto's face as she had spoken. As she had named him unworthy of his position, of his friends, his family. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes as he had pleaded to her in the end… so real… so lost and broken.

That was why she made him promise. Made him promise to remember that no matter what happened, no matter what she said or did today, tomorrow, or a month from now, no matter what, she would always be his friend, and his family. His teammate and his sister.

She hoped that he remembered the promise.

Sakura's feet hit the ground in regular, leaden, intervals as she made her way quickly through the trees, keeping herself just one step in front of the ANBU squads detached to retrieve her. It wasn't hard getting around them. She could have been one- knew their fighting styles, their techniques their abilities.

She could take care of herself. And yet as she ran, she found that she wanted nothing more than someone to appear and tell her it was all over, that she could go home now…

But it was only beginning.

She ran for hours, stopping only for a moment once she reached the boarders of Konoha before taking off again. She had no particular destination planned other than away from both Leaf and Sand. It was unwise to head straight for Rain as it would make the Akatsuki suspicious of her intentions. So instead she ran in the general direction of Mist, a country she knew was more willing to overlook the passing of a little kunoichi who didn't plan on making any sort of commotion.

That night she found an empty cave deep in the forest. It was colder than it had been for sometime, and this time… this time she didn't have her team to sit on either side of her.

_Kakashi on her left, Sasuke on her right. Naruto pacing and complaining about the cold… _

Midnight found the young medic nin huddled against the far wall of the cave, a small fire crackling in front of her- hardly large enough to give any warmth- and silent, broken tears falling down cold cheeks.

* * *

Had it been only a couple of degrees colder, the soft rain that fell late that morning as Sakura ran through the trees might have turned to snow. She steeled herself against the cold, using the exercise of constant running to keep her warm.

It had been over a week now that she had been running. An eternity it seemed. She had taken up the life of a missing nin. Hiding from patrols and staying away from villages lest someone recognize her. It was silent, this loneliness that seemed to follow her now wherever she went.

But she wasn't really alone.

Someone was watching her- had been for several days now. She was aware of the person, aware that it was probably also an Akatsuki member, but whoever it was kept their chakra signature hidden enough that she couldn't pinpoint the actual person.

She was just now on the far reach of the peninsula that made the quickest path to Mist, her rout having led her to one of the long stretches of forest that ran just along the coast. She would really rather not have the need to cross the ocean towards Mist but if the Akatsuki following her didn't make a move soon than she had no choice. She had to make it look as if she had intentions elsewhere.

She stopped just at the edge of a small glade taking shelter under a rather large tree as she gazed out at the coast, watching the tumultuous waters crash along the shore. Crossing that was not going to be fun.

A large gust of air came up suddenly from behind her, buffeting her back as a chakra signature spiked into clarity. Wipping around she drew one of her tanto, the other one still resting against her back having been replaced soon after it had been broken, and crouched down ready to face her stalker.

Before her was a huge cream-colored clay bird which slowly shrank in size as she watched, revealing the long blond hair and piercing blue eye of the Akatsuki's resident mad bomber as he stepped from behind his art.

She narrowed her eyes in response to the wide grin that covered his face.

"What do you want Deidara?"

"No hellos Sakura? No warm welcomes? Well damn yeah."

"Not for an enemy." She retorted.

"Enemy eh? That's not what I hear these days yeah. I hear your enemy is Konoha…" He let his words hang in the air as he continued to smile.

"That's my business." She stood straight and sheathed her blade turning her back on him as she bent to collect the small duffel bag she had set down before he arrived.

"Not anymore its not."

She looked back at him over her shoulder, schooling her expression to one of irritation and disdain. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Deidara shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend yeah… or something like that right? Leader's been watching you. He wants to talk."

"Talk?"

"That's what he said yeah, though if I'm any judge of conversation it will probably go much like my little chat with him a couple years ago did. And we all know how that turned out."

Sakura's heart leapt slightly in her chest but she kept her face calm and impassive as she heard him out. She was in. Pain had been watching her… that much she already knew. But now he wanted to talk. She knew that to be recruited she was going to have to give away information. Important information. She had already discussed this with Tsunade and her team and they had come up with several things that she could say that would be believable and reliable. Now all she needed was to play the part.

She could do it.

Sakura raised one brow and made as if to turn again. "I'm not interested. Tell your leader that the last time I got near you idiots I was kidnapped. I have no intentions of going back." She started walking, hoping, praying that he would stop her.

"I wouldn't move any further Sakura…"

She glance back for a second time. "And why is that?"

Deidara smirked. "Because I would hate to see you in pieces, yeah." He nodded slightly to the tree in front of her and she glanced its way noting the small spidery clay figurines that crawled out from behind it. All around her little spiders were revealing themselves, hemming her in. He was right, moving was not a good idea. She sighed and faced him and he shrugged. "It was do or die, ya know?"

She frowned slightly. "Talk?" She repeated.

"Talk." He agreed.

"Fine." She sighed and waited for him to call off the spiders watching with hidden amazement as they scrambled back towards him and melded themselves into a small mound of clay once again. He bent and picked it up taking a bit into the mouth on his left palm as his right put the rest in his hip pouch. Within moments he had created yet another figurine. This one was another bird which sat still in his palm until he threw it in the air and barked out the release, causing it to grow in seconds. He turned towards her again, his grin having never left his face and motioned for her to follow.

Sakura wondered belatedly why he would call off his weapons and assume she would follow, only to catch the slight tingle of foreign chakra on her pack, courtesy of one of his spiders.

Clever Deidara.

Moments later she joined him on the back of the clay bird, using chakra to hang on instead of holding on to him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked once more before sending the bird into the skies.

"So where's your partner?" She asked over the howling of the wind as it whipped past her face.

"Tobi? He's probably off playing somewhere yeah. Tends to disappear every now and again."

She didn't respond, but instead turned and looked out over the passing scenery below. They were heading north again, which was slightly aggravating seeing as how she had just spend a week running in the opposite direction- but understandable.

Sakura knew that Deidara was rather easy to talk to, but as they flew towards presumably Rain and the rest of the Akatsuki, she could not help but stay silent.

It had begun.

* * *

A little over three hours later saw the two nin land in a small courtyard, the large clay bird popping with a loud snap as Deidara gathered the remaining clay. Sakura looked around, her face schooled into an expression of uncaring observation. Despite her expression however her heart was beating quickly. The further she went the closer she got to the true intentions of the Akatsuki. The closer she got to Madara, a man whos whole reason for living was to bring about the downfall of Konoha. And that was why she was here. To stop him. To save her village, and those dear who lived within its walls.

"Well this is something that we never thought to see." Sakura turned back around as a soft feminine voice spoke. Now in front of her was a woman about her height with bright blue hair and a large white flower pinned neatly to the side of it. The Akatsuki robe that she wore obscured Sakura's view of her clothing, but by the way she held herself it was obvious that this woman was at the very least, powerful. Not that she would be anything less as a member of this S class organization. Sakura remained silent as the woman approached, stopping just before her and sizing the pink haired woman up the same way Sakura had just done to her. She waited for the blue haired woman to continue, remaining silent. "Haruno Sakura, medic nin of Konoha, student of its Hokage, and close friend of the nine tailed jinchuriki."

Sakura watched the other as she spoke. "Former friend…"

"Indeed? And why is that?"

She shrugged slightly. "I was being used, and I was tired of it. Konoha took advantage of my skills without anymore than a pat on the back. Not my idea of ideal working conditions."

"As opposed to the life of a missing nin?"

"My life is my own now." Her words were cold as she spoke, a slight threat hidden in them. If Sakura had truly been a missing nin she would have been acting the same way. Watching herself from every possible angle in order to make sure she was not taken advantage of again. The other woman nodded slightly before speaking again.

"Well then perhaps you would like a better place to utilize your skills."

The leaf kunoichi waited.

"We have been watching you. Despite your," she paused for a moment, a single blue eyebrow raising as she added emphasis to the next word. "_former_ village's attempts to capture and retrieve you which have been numerous, you have been able to stay just ahead of them. In addition your battle with your former team was watched and noted. The copy cat ninja Hatake Kakashi suffered from a badly splintered arm. The younger Uchiha came out with minimal physical injuries but was exhausted, and the Jinchuriki, Uzamaki Naruto was unconscious for an entire day."

Sakura had to stop herself from wincing as the woman named off the injuries her team had received at her hands. It was hard enough knowing that she had caused them, but being unable to heal them- like she had so many times before in the past- was almost unbearable. She kept her face straight. "Your point?"

"My point is that it is clear after the monitoring we have done that you no longer hold any significant ties to the village."

Sakura held her breath.

"We would like you to join us."

Blunt and too the point. She sighed, crossing her arms as she continued to watch the blue eyed blue haired woman. Part of Sakura wanted to turn and run. To never look back as she fell into the arms of her family. To never again think of what she might be giving up just to save everything. To laugh in the face of this woman who thought she knew Sakura, who thought she knew the leaf nin's loyalties. She knew Sakura no more than she knew Itachi.

She started then.

That was just it. Her choice was the same one Itachi had made, only she knew she had a home to return to when it was over. This had been her idea. Her plan. To give up everything and anything in order to make sure everything she loved and held dear would see the next day, the next year. To see to it that this war which threatened to pull them all apart did not influence the life of generations to come.

If for not other reason, then she had to do it for him…

For him.

"_Sakura," His voice was whispered; as if he wasn't sure that he should say what he wanted. "I can no longer guard alone."_

Sakura met the other woman's gaze. "Is there a choice?" she asked raising her brow. The woman chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face, sweeping it over to the side.

"I suppose." She smiled, as if saying, "_Sure there's a choice. But you wouldn't like the outcome of saying no…"_

"And what would I accomplish by joining you."

"Power. A place to utilize your formidable skills for the betterment of the world. Recognition…"

"I don't suppose you would give me time to think this over…"

The blue haired woman only smiled again. Sakura looked over her shoulder towards where Deidara was still standing. Half of his face was covered by long blonde hair but she could see the real smirk that played over his features. She sighed again and let her arms fall from where they were folded across her chest, tucking one up against her hip instead. "Fine. I imagine it will be more productive than wandering around for the rest of my life."

The woman smiled. "Wonderful." She held up her hand then and gestured in an offhanded way. A crunching noise to her left made Sakura turn, pulling one of the blades from her back before she had even fully seen the other person. The ground in front of her shifted as if it was boiling and a man who looked as if he had been consumed by a giant Venus fly trap appeared, rising up out of the ground his robe fluttering about him. His face, or the skin at least that she could see was split directly down the center. One side appearing white, the other black. The ease by which he rose from the ground made it look like he was practically part of it. Sakura crouched back wondering if the woman planned to test her already. "Zetsu, you may return to your other duties. Haruno-san has agreed to join us."

The creature in an Akatsuki robe nodded and turned.

"If we must."

"**She would have tasted delicious**."

"A pity, perhaps next time."

"**Indeed, next time.**"

And then he was gone, stepping back into the trees. Sakura waited another moment before she stood, only slightly dropping her weapon and ignoring the chuckle of Deidara behind her.

"Just what was that?" She directed her question to the blue haired woman.

"That, was Zetsu. And if you know what's good for you I suggest not getting too close to him unless your armed. He's, well how to say this nicely… fond of eating people."

"He's a cannibal you mean."

The woman smiled again. "Yes." Sakura let out a sigh. Great. Just one more person the village knew almost noting about. They had heard that there was a member who used earth techniques, but he had been hard to get a true profile of. Now she knew almost more than she wanted. "Here." The woman caught her attention again by holding out her hand. In it was a small silver signet ring that Sakura recognized immediately. She didn't take it until the woman laughed. "Don't worry, it won't bite."

She picked it up then, looking at the almost clear stone set in the center. It was colorless and there was no word on it, but she still knew exactly what it was.

"I thought there were only nine of them." She asked looking up. The woman nodded.

"There were originally ten, but one was lost when Orochimaru left years ago. However now that he has been eliminated thanks to the younger Uchiha, a new ring was able to be made in place of the one that he kept." Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought that the ring she wore was only thanks to the snake nin. "It is meant to fit best on your left little finger." She said indicating Sakura's left hand.

The leaf nin looked down at her left hand, peeling away the black glove she had on. She held the ring just in front of her finger for a moment, her hesitation probably only obvious to her, before slipping it on. A slight tingle spread throughout her body and she watched in fascination as the silver band contracted to fit her finger perfectly. The stone on top changed color as well, shifting from the clear that it had begun as to a soft pink, much the color of her hair. The last change in the ring itself was the sudden appearance of a word written on its surface. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as the small thin black marks resolved themselves into the kanj for inochi, or "life". Her eyes were drawn away from the word toward her nails which had also turned black, and she imagined her toenails had as well. They had always wondered why the Akatsuki had painted nails. The image of them sitting down and painting them individually had been almost laughable. This explanation was much better.

"The ring provides contact between you and each of the other members in case one gets too far to reach physically."

Sakura nodded. "So that was what I felt."

The other smiled and continued gesturing for her to follow as she began to walk towards one of the buildings behind her. Sakura glanced over her shoulder towards Deidara to see him following as well, the smirk still showing slightly. "There are, including you, now ten members of Akatsuki. Each member except Zetsu is paired with another. These teams are dispatched to complete assigned missions." Sakura nodded. "Deidara is partnered with Tobi, Hidan with Kakazu, Itachi with Kisame, and I with our leader. Pain." The woman's eyes went soft for a fraction of a moment and Sakura was suddenly given the impression that the pair were partners in more than just the official way.

"And you are…?"

"Oh!" She turned then with a slight pleasant laugh realizing that despite the fact that they had been speaking for some time she had yet to actually introduce herself. "I am Konan."

"Its nice to meet you." Konan smiled and nodded in return before Sakura continued. "So, will I be partnered with Zetsu?" She certainly did not relish the idea. Sakura would have rather not had to watch her back from the constant possibility of getting eaten on top of the danger she was already in. The man was creepy. Or at least that was the impression she had gotten of him in the moments he had appeared. His different colored sides, the plant parts, and the two voices were just too much. Truth be told she would probably try to kill him just to know that she was safe…

"Oh no. Zetsu acts as the organization's spy and works alone." She raised her brow with a slight smile, "And that way, more people stay alive. You, though it is regrettable, will be assigned to different teams for the time being or as Leader sees fit. At least until he can determine who you work best with."

Sakura kept her mouth closed. She had spared enough times with two of the four pairs to know that she could work well with any of them, especially… She cut off the thought. Now was clearly not the time. She couldn't let those feelings, that slight tingle in the back of her mind, distract her.

She followed Konan through a side door in the building and the two women- followed by the artist- made their way through a series of halls and doors each turning in so many directions Sakura might have gotten lost if she didn't already have an excellent sense of direction. Within minutes they were standing in a rather large room that looked much like the living room of the manor that she had remained at when kidnapped. Konan motioned over her shoulder for Sakura to continue following her and slowly made her way down yet another hall. This time though it was a simple connection between rooms. The blue haired woman pointed towards the staircase at the far end.

"Up there are individual bed rooms. Choose whichever you wish, though the ones not already in use are usually the safer bet." Sakura's eyebrow rose for a moment but she smiled and nodded before following to the right into a kitchen. Once again she was shocked at the size of the room. If she had thought that the manor she was held in before had a large kitchen than she was doubly shocked now.

"How do you afford something like this?" She asked before she could stop the question for editing.

Konan laughed slightly. "Pain is the Kage of Rain. You didn't think we would be living in huts and caves now did you?" Sakura kept her mouth closed. Despite where she had stayed with her kidnappers before, she just hadn't been able to picture their base as something so large or permanent. "Ah that reminds me." She continued. "Starting today you will receive the same wages offered to the other members; however anything you need to start out will not be deducted from them. In addition as you are a rather legendary medic it was assumed that you would like to keep the role." She waited for Sakura to nod which the leaf nin did. "Good. There is a work room that has been in sad need of use. Anything that you need to get it working just ask. Now as for basics and requirements. If you leave this compound you must wear your cloak at all times, and you may not remove your ring. Failure to comply would be unpleasant."

Sakura nodded again before speaking. "Where do I find one of the robes?'

"There is a man in the village who makes them for us. I will give you his name and address and you can visit him when you wish." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Other than that," she continued "I think your good. Breakfast lunch and dinner are all at your discretion, we are not a hotel, and your time is your own until sent on a mission. Right now as you may know, we're lying low, however within the next few days or so you may be sent on one."

Wonderful…

"Do you have any questions?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not that I can think of."

"Good. Well if you do come find me. Ill get you the address today. For now why don't you go pick a room, I'm sure you'd like a nap." Konan smiled again before turning and walking back out the door, disappearing around its edge.

It was silent for a moment as she looked around trying to breath deeply and easily. She was in now. Well and truly in. Eventually she would have to make contact with Konoha. She could practically feel the seeds Tenzou had given her burning a hole in one of her transport scrolls.

"Its like camp with Akatsuki all over again isn't it, yeah?"

She turned to face the blond who was leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "I wouldn't have called my little stay with you before camp. I was kidnapped after all."

"Ha! You were treated like a guest yeah. Not a prisoner."

She smiled at that. "Perhaps, but I still have to learn this place all over again now."

"Its not so hard, most things are in the same general area as before. Kitchen here, rooms upstairs, training fields outside, all the same yeah."

"Gee, thanks for that." Her voice dropped in a sarcastic tease and he smiled.

"Sure thing."

"You know, I think I'm going to look for a room now…" She shouldered past him walking back down the hall and up the stairs leaving Deidara in the kitchen chuckling softly to himself. The hall was longer than the other one but not separated in the middle by a balcony that looked down into the library. Sakura missed that, recalling with slight fondness the ease from which she had been able to go from her room to that one. She wondered belatedly if they still had a library here and promised herself that she would find it. Just because she was on a mission didn't mean she couldn't read something in her spare time.

The first set of doors she came too she ignored immediately aware that the malicious chakra signal coming from one belonged to the sadomasochistic freak who she had all but vaporized under her fist the first time they had met. The other was probably his partner. She didn't even want to know. Further down were some empty rooms, but yet again the thought of being so close to Hidan was just not an appetizing one. She came across Kisame's room and smiled softly, the expression turning to one of friendly competitiveness when she recalled how he had broken one of her blades. He still owed her for that. Deidara and Tobi's rooms came and went as well as one that felt as if it resonated with earth, probably Zetsu. She never felt one that seemed to belong to Pain, this leader of theirs or Konan, and supposed that they probably had a more private one elsewhere. Finally there were only four rooms left and she knew that the one furthest to the end on the right was his. She stopped in front of it, letting her fingers just barely touch the cool metal of the handle as she stood there. She smirked as the slight tingle of his chakra pressed against her hand from the lock. He was messing with her.

Stepping back she walked across the hall and opened one of the doors a little further up. The room was larger than the last she had used. There was a four poster bed, a dresser, a fire place and two chairs nearby. A small writing desk sat happily against one wall under a window and a small private bathroom was visible just out of the corner of her eye. She walked in locking the door behind her and set her pack down on the bed flopping down beside it and letting all the muscles in her body just relax for the first time in days. She wanted a hot hot hot bath and a big dinner then to sleep. All in that order. She still had things to do though, and with a sigh she sat up and began pulling things from her pack. She took out the few changes of clothing she had and stored them in the dresser, not even bothering to sort or otherwise organize them. Most of her weapons were already on her but she had taken several scrolls with sealed jutsus and blades. These she set on the desk with a chakra lock. The smaller travel scroll with the seeds and several items that were personal to her she slid beneath her clothing in the dresser. It was already locked with a seal so complicated even Kakashi hadn't been able to break it in less than a day. She had asked him to try when she created it about a year back, wanting to know if it was something she could use on missions, and he had been all but stumped for the first few hours when he couldn't even find the seam in the chakra that surrounded it. Eventually he had managed to open it and they had collaborated on other precautions. It was set to alert her if someone other than herself tried to open it as well as to explode if someone actually did.

Needless to say her former Sensei had been rather impressed. The seal had been taught to a number of upper level ANBU, each slightly different so that others couldn't figure it out, for use during transport missions of top level security documents and items.

With all of her belongings stored safely for the time being Sakura peeked into the small bathroom. It was definitely a blessing that she wouldn't be sharing one with all the other men in this compound. She recalled with some embarrassment the way she had run into Deidara on his way out as well as the moment Itachi had walked back into his room, shirtless, chest and hair still damp from his shower, lean figure glistening in the dim light, dark eyes that seemed to know exactly what he did to her... At the thought her face heat instantly and she walked to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing her cheeks with cold water. Those were thoughts she was going to have to keep at bay if this mission was going to be any sort of success…

Once she was sufficiently calm she continued her search around the small room. There were towels and soaps, but the kind one might find in a hotel. She wondered why they would bother keeping the rooms stocked like this but ignored the thought making a mental note to pick up some of her own necessities when she went into the village. She turned on the shower and waited for steam to begin rising in the cool air before stripping down and submerging herself under the hot stream of water. For several minutes she just stood there, letting the heat soak into he very bones, washing away the lingering cold of the outdoors that the past few days had seemingly etched into her. Afterwards she quickly washed and got out, wrapping herself in the large towel beside the shower and stepping out into the now much colder room to get her clothing. Hair brushed and dressed once more Sakura finally felt ready to face the world she had stepped into. She rewrapped her weapons holster around her leg and fixed the two tanto to her back. The majority of the people here would be unlikely to harm her now that she was a member, but several of them had personalities that you could not have paid her to walk near unarmed. Not that she was ever truly unarmed of course, but the twin blades that angled over her left shoulder were a source of solid, tangible comfort to her.

Stepping from the room she locked the door once more. Her eyes fell for a moment on the one only a bit further down the hall, but one look was all she needed to assure herself that he was not there. She walked the other way and descended the steps, retracing her way to the kitchen which was still empty of people. Turning she walked through yet another door which led into a second large room. This one clearly some sort of sitting room though she could scarcely imagine the members of Akatsuki all sitting around gossiping. A few more explorations revealed several sitting rooms each decorated differently, a gaming room it seemed which at the moment had only a dart board on the far wall- one in which only the bulls eye showed signs that it had ever been used- and to her delight a library. This one had no spiral staircase through the center like the one before, but was larger with higher shelves, covered from top to bottom in books and scrolls, that required the assistance of one of the sliding ladders that were attached to the wall as well as numerous chairs all dispersed beneath windows or by the large fireplace and finally several large tables. Sakura ran her hands over several of the covers as she browsed by, not bothering to hide her delight when she came across several medical texts. If there was one thing she regretted leaving it was the texts she had on medicine. They were of course highly impractical for traveling and would have made the Akatsuki suspicious if they saw that she had had time to pack away such items, but she found them useful for many different reasons, and despite what some might consider rather dry reading, she found them highly interesting. She made a note to come back later and collect a few of the ones here since she doubted anyone else would be using them. Sakura turned and made her way back out the door her head down in thought as she tried to decide wether to continue exploring or go make something to eat. Her choice was interrupted however when a deep laugh resonated down the hall, causing her to look up towards the sound.

"You know, I had heard we caught ourselves another member, but I never expected it to be you kiddo." Sakura met the shark nin's toothy grin with one of her own as he paced closer.

"Someone had to keep you in line Kisame. Besides you owe me a blade. I'm here to collect." He laughed again meeting jade eyes with the sharp grey of his own. He asked no questions about her reason, pondered no possibilities and insinuated no motives behind her perhaps rather sudden supposed change of loyalties. Instead he merely watched her with that knowing look that he got sometimes, and Sakura knew that he knew. And that was enough.

"Well then I suppose Ill have to find one for you somewhere, though you don't seem to be at any loss." He said indicating the two blades on her back. "Anyway," He continued, eyes flashing in humor, "Welcome to the parade."

* * *

Chapter 22- Loyalty is a Funny Thing

A/N: Heyla, hope you like. It was fun to write. Ok now on to answering questions. There was some confusion about the last chapter. "Promise" is meant to be a single scene. It is the next day at the very moment Sakura begins her mission. I didnt bother with the getting up and feeling sad. I skipped straight to the fighting, so sorry if it confused some of you. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, its the start of lots more Akatsuki and even the ones we havent met yet. .

Please Review!!


	22. Loyalty is a Funny Thing

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 22- Loyalty is a Funny Thing

* * *

"No."

"Awwww, but please Sakura! Why are you saying no? You did it last time, yeah!"

"Because I had you all trained last time," she growled "and besides I'm tired."

"But we'll all help again, just like last time. Promise. Come on, for o…"

"If you say for old time's sake Ill punch you into next year."

"Then I won't yeah." The look he gave her then might have rivaled Naruto on one of those days where saying no to eating at Ichiraku was just completely out of the question, and utterly impossible. She could feel herself caving as Deidara pouted.

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't want to die."

She raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You've never tasted Kisame's cooking. It will kill you, and he's the only one willing to try yeah."

The shark nin laughed slightly from his place in a chair at the kitchen table, not in the least bit insulted since he knew it was true. Sakura pulled her gaze from him and back to Deidara, willing herself not to give in. But it was no use. "Fine. But only if you all do exactly what I say." The former Iwa nin all but danced in place as she stomped past him standing in the center of the kitchen and looking around.

The majority of her day had been spent getting to know the compound. After running into Kisame, things had become a bit easier. He had helped her locate the workroom that she had been given for medical purposes, which needed just as much attention as Konan had warned her it would, had shown her the training and sparing grounds, and had even led her to the tailor once the other female Akatsuki had given her the address. Tomorrow would be just as busy as Sakura planned to both clean out the work room so that it was in some sort of functioning order and go back into the village to collect other necessities, for the three Akatsuki robes that now hung in her room were not all she required. She had been surprised at the relatively short period of time the man had needed to provide her with the three that she now owned. Several measurements and two hours later and she had been returning to the compound, purchases in hand. She supposed he got such orders enough times from other members that needed alterations or totally new ones due to injury or destruction- since every time she had ever seen them they had been in perfect condition- that he had learned how to provide quickly.

And now, even though she wanted nothing more than to grab something to eat quickly and return to her rooms she found herself in the kitchen, searching for something to make all because she couldn't say no to a pouting Deidara. If they sparred in the near future, she was going to make him regret this.

"Just you wait…" She growled, though not seriously, in his chuckling direction.

With a sigh she went to the refrigerator and glanced through the contents, noting that despite the assurances of the bomber that no one else cooked, it was rather well stocked. She took out several types of vegetables and some fish- deciding that it was probably best to use that first then closed the door. She set her choices on the counter then began searching the cabinets for rice, spices and the cooking equipment she would need. She had just come out of a rather large pantry, bag of rice in tow when she caught site of a black red and orange blur for a split second out of the corner of her eye before she was literally bulldozed over by a very excited Tobi.

"SAKURA-SAN! Its really you! You're here!" The childish man had her arms pinned in front of her still holding the rice as he crushed her to his chest in a hug. Her head was still ringing a little from the suddenness of the impact but she was slowly able to disengage herself from the masked ninja.

"Hello Tobi." She let a soft smile form as she looked at the spinning orange mask. The man bounced in place and she could hear the aggravated yell of Deidara as he shouted to Tobi to leave Sakura alone. "Long time no see."

"I know! I missed you Sakura-san. Are you back for good now?"

Sakura was a little taken aback by the sentiment. For good? She supposed to him it must look that way. She had willingly- for the most part- come, was wearing an Akatsuki ring of her own and had only put up a cursory fight against the pouting Deidara. It seemed for a moment almost as if nothing had changed. Her mind wandered to the past several weeks and she rethought that with an internal shake of her head.

No.

Everything had changed.

Putting a smile on once more she nodded quietly. "Yes, Tobi I suppose I am." The man bounced happily. "Would you like to help us make dinner?" She asked, almost immediately rewarded with a nod that should have broken his neck and chuckled, unable to stop from laughing. "Alright then, can you find items to set the table with? I don't know how many people are eating but for now find enough for the four of us."

Tobi immediately turned and began rustling through a nearby cabinet in search of plates and dishes coming up moments later with more than just four place settings. Sakura wondered if she had misspoken or if the masked nin couldn't count-which seemed highly unlikely- but froze as a hand reached around her side and placed a small pot that she could use for rice on the counter before her. She looked unblinking for a moment at the long slender fingers and the bright silver ring, stomping quickly on the want, to lean back into the hard planes of his chest. To know that she wasn't as alone as she had suddenly felt. As it was he moved away before she could even turn, opening another cabinet and coming out with several cutting boards, one of which he handed off to Deidara who took it with more grudging grace than he might have formerly, and the two of them set about chopping the vegetables. Sakura fought down the flush that threatened to cover her face and stamped firmly on thoughts of the night he had spent in the village, instead turning away, taking the pot, the rice, and some water to the stove and setting it to a simmer. The world seemed to be trying to prove her wrong. Some things hadn't changed.

Dinner was a short small affair lasting only long enough, for the Akatsuki who had helped make it to eat what they wanted before everyone disappeared in their own directions. Deidara grumbled, staying behind to do some of the dishes with Tobi's over-zealous help while Kisame's gruff laughter merely followed him out the door as he left, chuckled thanks called back over his shoulder as she yelled at his greedyness. Sakura wasn't even sure when Itachi had left. All she knew was that when she was finally able to look around for him, hoping perhaps- well she didn't know exactly what she was hoping for- perhaps merely to speak with him, he was gone. With a sigh of her own she made her way slowly back to the room she had chosen nearest the end of the hallway.

Another nin might have disapproved of her choice of room. It wasn't the proximity to any of the others, or, more specifically, to him. It was more the fact that the room had only one other between it and the end of the hallway. Tactically it was a poor spot to choose. But such things had never bothered the apprentice of the Hokage. Sakura needed very little chakra to improve her strength enough to punch through a wall such as the one that made up this compound. If she needed to get out, she would. So it was with no more thought to her position, or the danger said position placed her in, that she made her way into her chosen room and flopped down on the bed.

She was hardly sure what she had expected in coming here. In some part of he mind she supposed she had felt like she was going into a place she might never be able to leave. And it was still true- this mission was dangerous, no doubt, but in another part of her mind she realized that all at the same time this mission was nothing like what she had been expecting. It was almost as if she were simply returning after an unavoidable time away. Tobi was clearly happy to see her again. Deidara smirked- never quite admitting he enjoyed her presence- but more in the "I told you so" kind of way. Kisame cast her knowing looks now and again. She was sure he knew what was going on, even if he had never said anything. And Itachi… well Itachi was simply himself. Saying nothing, showing nothing. Almost as if he hardly recognized that she was there. But then again, that in and of itself was to be expected.

With a sigh she pulled herself away from the bed and went to the dresser where she checked the most important of her items. There was no way she could plant any of the seeds Tenzou had given her now, it would have to wait until she was both outside and out of sight. Seeing them there and feeling the slight tingle of chakra under her fingers was enough to calm her tough, to know that despite what she was doing she still had a connection to home, to the place she had grown up, to the people she loved.

The picture of Naruto's face as she spoke those dreadful words popped into her head again, and she quickly resealed the bag and hid it, turning away to pace back and forth in the room. She was in, she would focus on that, on the future, on her mission.

So what now?

"What can I do that he cannot? Why am I here?" Her words were whispered, almost silent as they left her lips.

"Because, I require your assistance."

Once perhaps she might have jumped, might have turned quickly, blade in hand in preparation to throw it at the man who spoke. Once she would have turned with hate filled eyes, loathing the person who had spoken. Loathing him for what he had done, for what he was doing, what he could still do. Once she would have scoffed, sneered some sarcastic comment about the genius admitting to needing help from any one when his pride was already so great.

But she did none of those things, because everything had changed. She recalled the first time they had spoken when she had been kidnapped. She had asked him the same question. He had given the same reply. It seemed that the gods were intent on history repeating itself… and she was sure they were laughing.

"You said that once before." Sakura turned slowly glancing up to meet his gaze.

"I am aware." He stood silently in the doorway, the actual door behind him still closed. His cloak hung softly about his shoulders, one arm tucked though the opening across his chest revealing the grey mesh shit beneath, the other falling languidly by his side. Dark eyes watched her as she met them, their expression just as hidden as always. He neither smiled, nor showed any sign that she was anything more than a very convenient partner in the overall scheme of the world. No sign that what they had shared was anything more than a night between two nameless people.

She accepted that.

_I do not love you._

"And what exactly is it that you require assistance with? You told me once that you could not guard alone." She spoke knowing that despite words that might have brought the whole of the organization down on her head, they were safe. She could just barely feel the thin layer of chakra over the door, blocking out all sound. It was skillfully done, much like the one that surrounded the Hokage's office when she was in an important conference. Like she said, genius.

"What I told you was true. I once also told you that I needed a contact within the village, that much has been accomplished. You are still that contact."

Of course he would know she had stayed in touch. She smiled. "Then what now?"

"Now you observe. Watch where I do not. The village will not stand a second time."

No hanging clauses, no possibilities of hope. Just stated fact. But he was right. If war came to Konoha's walls a second time, the village would not come out on top. And she hated that.

"And if it does?"

"If Konoha stands, then perhaps my duty will be complete."

_Then what?_ She wanted to ask. _Then will you run? Leave? Hide away from the world?_ Very suddenly she found that the prospect of him simply disappearing from the place he had cultivated in her own world… saddening.

"Your duty…?"

A thin dark eyebrow rose as he watched her. "So many questions Sakura."

She blushed but straightened her shoulders. "Better more questions with answers, than too few without."

"Indeed." Sakura wrinkled her nose slightly, all at once tired of the short, clipped comments, and was about to speak but he beat her to it. "We leave tomorrow for a mission. Your first. Pain is testing you. He has ordered that you accompany Kisame and myself."

She was shocked that she would be sent out so soon. She had hardly been a member for hours. But if what Itachi said was true, if Pain was testing her, then perhaps now was the best time to make a good impression. "What is the mission?"

"We are reestablishing contact with another village." She raised a brow to ask the question instead and she could almost see the flicker of a smile at the corner of his mouth, but it was gone before she cold be sure. "The village hidden in Sound."

There was a moment of stunned silence that she couldn't have broken in her shock even if she had struck the ground with her most powerful chakra laden punch.

The Sound.

The village hidden in the Sound was like a whole other world, a whole other time to her, something that had stolen years of her life, years of Naruto's, Kakashi's, Sai's, Tenzou's…

Years of Sasuke's.

"The Sound is gone." She said, as if the saying would make it true.

"Not so long as there is one loyal to its name."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

Kabuto.

Her fists clenched in what might have become fury. She hated the man. More even than she had once hated Itachi- did she hate the silver haired glasses wearing nin who called himself a medic.

She was about to speak, about to put the billion and one questions that demanded answers into some sort of order and ask him. They were interrupted however, later perhaps she would think of that as a good thing.

"SSAKKUURRAAA!"

There was no mistaking the plaintive cry of her name from behind her closed door. As she moved Itachi stepped aside his movement more like a shift in the shadows than anything else. Pulling open the door she caught the other nin's eye. If it was possible for a mask to look worried… his did.

"What is is Tobi?"

"Sakura! Leader-Sama needs you in the workroom right now. Someone is hurt. He didn't tell me who."

She frowned. "If its Kisame's arm again…"

"Don't grouse at me kiddo." Came the shark nin's gruff but amused voice from somewhere down the hall. She looked beyond the edge of her door and gave him an innocent smile.

"Ah, my mistake."

"My ass…." He grumbled and walked away as she turned her attention back to Tobi.

"Well who is it?"

"I don't know…. Leader just told me to get you now. Please Sakura… I don't want to get in trouble."

She sighed. "Fine, ill be there in a minute. I very much doubt whoever it is will die in the next three seconds." She turned to say something to Itachi- but the man was gone. Whether he had slipped out while she was speaking or just disappeared was a mystery.

Grabbing some of the medical gear she had decided not to leave in the workroom until it was finished being repaired and cleaned she closed and locked her door behind her, careful to set several quick locks. It wouldn't keep anyone who was snooping out for long, but that wasn't the point. The locks were all like warnings… and challenges.

It didn't take the odd pair long to reach the medical workroom. It was two floors beneath the one where their rooms were. Almost like a basement, but equipped like any hospital room would be. She didn't have to push the door open as someone had left it propped and instead simply walked through, her momentum causing her cloak to flutter out behind her.

She came up short.

"I refuse."

A tall man with orange hair and numerous face piercings turned at the sound of her voice. His eyes were ringed, black after white, in what she assumed was the legendary rinnigan. This must have been Pain. He was standing straight but it was clear that he was hurt… to her at least. His arm was pressed tight to his side and he was keeping his weight off of his left foot. Other than that however another person might not have noticed anything different. He still stood straight and tall. His expression was that of a soft smile, as if she hadn't spoken so blatantly at all.

"Ah, and you must be Sakura. A pleasure. You refuse?"

"Did I stutter?"

He grinned. The expression smooth, like a parent dealing with the tantrum of a child.

"This isn't my idea of fucking fun either princess."

The words didn't come from Pain, who after her come back had remained silent. Instead they came from the very disembodied head sitting on the clean stainless steel work table that filled the space in the middle of the room. An arm was set next to it as well as, it appeared, a foot and the rest of his body.

"You will not heal Hidan?" Pain's soft words were almost innocent and Sakura dragged her eyes away from the silver haired freak who was sitting literally in pieces on her work table. Soft though they might have been there was a hard, almost terrifying edge to his voice, as if he was implying something far more painful if she did not comply. Sakura ignored it. Pain at his worst could never come close to the rage of Kyuubi when Naruto lost control.

"Not even if it meant dying."

Hidan let out a slew of curses and foul suggestions which she ignored.

Pain smiled. "What a pitty. What makes you think you have a choice?"

"The same thing that makes you think you have the choice to demand me to heal him."

The orange haired man watched her for a moment in silence, and she waited. After a few seconds had ticked by his grin spread and she could hear a soft chuckle escape him. "You'll do. Hidan, I will send Kakuzu down momentarily."

"Fucking God Damned Bitch." The violet eyed man growled at her. "I bet you can't even heal a bruise. Probably squeamish too. Probably can't stitch worth your life. You whore. Get the fuck away before I kill you."

Sakura turned back to him then- Pain having stopped at the door to see what she would do- and took the last few steps to the side of his table. Slowly- while Hidan was still rattling off curses and sexual impossibilities, she pulled a short senbon from the lining of her glove. Without giving him the chance to say anything more she reached out and ran the long needle through his top and bottom lip several times- her hands moving quickly enough that you almost couldn't see it.

The room fell silent.

"Much better." She sighed as if everything was perfect now, ignoring the sounds coming from the head. Jade eyes turned towards Pain and she quirked a brow as if daring him to say something, but she was met merely with a smile.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." Then he was gone.

Sakura made her way back up the stairs a moment later scooting slightly to the side as an extremely tall man with a covered face and lifeless eyes passed her. He didn't say anything on his way down, didn't even bother to look her way beyond a cursory glance.

And that was her first encounter with Kakuzu.

At the top of the stairs Tobi was still waiting for her, pacing it seemed, back and forth in front of the door. When she stepped onto the landing he bounced over to her. "Well? Who was it?"

"Hidan."

"Did you fix him?"

"No, I didn't."

"But why not Sakura? You're the best medic in your village, and the only medic in Akatsuki. Why didn't you heal him?"

"Because hes a sadomasochistic freak who likes to kill for no good reason. And hes foul." Tobi didn't seem to understand so she sighed and rephrased. "I don't like him." She said simply.

"Ohhhh. Tobi understands. But wasn't Leader mad at you?"

She shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Oi!" She turned at the sound of yet another voice and noticed Deidara coming down the hall towards them. "I heard Leader told you to heal Hidan yeah." He smiled, blue eyes glimmering in amusement. It wasn't exactly a secret that she hated the servant of Jashin.

"What the hell is this an all girl's middle school? Gossip passes faster around here than it does when Ino gets hold of it in Konoha."

"Fuck you yeah. What happened?" His words held no bite which was clear when he asked anyway.

She sighed. "Yes he told me to heal Hidan. And I told him in no uncertain terms to shove it."

"Brave. Stupid, yeah, but brave."

Sakura frowned. "Im not your personal physician to cater to the whims of a bleeding Akatsuki. If your hurt you had better had better give me some incentive to heal you."

Deidara smiled and put up his hands as if warding off an attack. The mouths in his palms were smiling as well. She rolled her eyes. "All right, whatever, I'm going to bed. Leave me alone unless you want to meet with the pissed off side of a medic nin."

"Noted."

"What does she mean?" Tobi asked in a whisper loud enough to not be a whisper at all. Sakura couldn't help smiling.

"She means don't bother her or she'll kill you. Come on Tobi." He grabbed the back of the man's cloak and dragged him away before the masked nin could protest.

It wasn't until she got back up to her room that she remembered her little chat with Itachi. They would go meet the Sound tomorrow, or at least what was left of it. She hoped Kakuzu was either already dead, or there so that she could kill him.

On some level it amused her that the thought of reconnecting with Sound made sense to her. If she had truly been part of Akatsuki she would have been thrilled to find out that it was still in operation. Another part of her remembered everything it had done to Konoha.

Loyalty was a funny thing. She wanted to stop them, but she wanted to play her roll. Somehow she was going to have to meet herself in the middle.

After another long shower- she didn't think she would ever be able to find one hot enough to really get rid of the chill in her bones after her week of running- she set about moving things around her room until she was comfortable with the arrangement. The bed stayed where it was on the far wall furthest from the door, but she rearranged the dresser and desk so that there was more space in the room. When she grew tired of that she finally curled up in one of the chairs closest to the fire, having lit it sometime before. The blaze crackled and popped delightedly casting a warm flickering glow about the room. She lost herself in the shapes that the flames made in their ever changing dance before finally tearing her gaze away near midnight.

Like almost every night in the past week the young medic nin pulled her knees to her chest, and fell asleep crying.

* * *

Chapter 23- The World At Your Feet

A/N: Well look at all of you, running over here to read a chapter that I havent been able to finish for MONTHS. I missed you all.

You should be happy. I sat down the other day and decided to read over what I had already written on this site and remembered that Im an awesome writer. This in turn boosted my opinion of myself, and my muse's opinion of himself and well... I suppose the rest is history. Or at least recent history.

I'm hoping this means I'm back on track with the whole writing thing, but who knows. School and such. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I gotta say I really like Deidara, and Kisame, and even Hidan. I know its short, but some chapters you just dont push.

Please Review. I'm sure plenty of you are pissed at me for taking so long... if your even still bothering to read.

Shout outs to the n00bies who send reviews now and then, and to the old, much loved names who have stuck by me from the beginning. You are loved. ^^


	23. The World at Your Feet

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto**  
Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 23- The world at your feet

* * *

She remembered suddenly why she hated long trips. Actually, suddenly had nothing to do with her realization. If she was going to be completely honest with herself than she was going to have to admit that the realization had been sneaking into her thoughts all day long. It was only when she landed on a particularly icy branch late the next evening and almost accomplished the rather spectacular stunt of greeting the ground with her face that she finally decided on the feeling.

"Woah there..." A large hand shot out and wrapped itself firmly around her arm just above her elbow, halting her fall and giving her a chance to get her feet firmly under her. She glanced up at the blue skinned man and nodded but didnt say anything more before she turned her attention to her feet, lifted one, and bashed it down on the branch, sending the coat of ice into the air and down to the ground below in a waterfall of shattered, glinting pieces. With a pleased snort she looked back up.

Kisame's laughter broke the silence that had been building again. "Remind me never to make you mad kiddo."

"Never make me mad." Sakura replied instantly though there was a humorous glint in her eyes and the blatant pull of a smile over her lips as she looked up at him again. The shark nin merely snorted and glanced back out over the scenery. Sakura followed his gaze drawing her hands back into the long thick sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak that fell comfortably about her. She would have never thought it before but the thing was _ridiculously_ comfortable. When she got back to Konoha she was going to go from store to store looking for something similar, minus of course the red clouds.

Well... if she got back to Konoha.

Sighing softly she put the thought from her mind focusing instead on her surroundings. They were a whole day out from Rain where the main base of the Akatsuki was, but they still had some time yet before they were scheduled to meet with what Itachi had claimed was Sound. She couldnt help but grit her teeth at the thought of the organization that called themselves a hidden village. Maybe once it could have been something, but with everything Orochimaru had done and his second, Kabuto... there was really no place left in her heart to pity those who decided to join up.

Not that she was really one to talk at the moment, all things considered.

"We will stop here for the night."

The jade eyed woman turned her gaze on the other figure that constituted the third part of their little group. He was standing on a branch in the next tree over, his cloak pulled up around his neck and chin, obscuring much of his face. When he turned his attention back towards them, however, she could not help the sudden leap of her heart into her throat as eyes darker than coal met hers. By the time she convinced it that settling back into her chest would be more convenient to both of them he was looking away again but not before she had to convince her cheeks as well that they were red thanks to the cold, not his glance.

"Ill get some wood." Kisame's gruff voice sounded distant as he took off to gather supplies for their camp. She leapt over to the next tree to stand at the Uchiha's side. "Ill start a perimeter to the north."

"Then I shall take the south. Half mile."

She nodded and they both took off in opposite directions. A half mile out from their stopping location she began to set small traps and jutsus undetectable to anyone ranked below a jonin that would alert them to unwanted presence. Making sure that neither Itachi or Kisame were near Sakura looked around one last time before drawing a small scroll out of a pocket that had been sown conveniently to the interior of her cloak. It really was a rather wonderful garment.

The scroll was not much longer than her hand and it was but the work of a moment to unroll it. Placing her hands together a few seals and a line of blood later revealed a small pouch in the center. She opened it and quickly took three seeds from the bag before sealing it back into the scroll and putting it safely beneath her cloak once more. Breathing a slow sigh the pink haired woman looked down at the three small kernels in her palm. There wasnt anything special about their appearance, nor about the feel of them, or the smell. Nothing at all to tell someone else that these three little seeds would send information faster than she could have run back to Konoha.

Silently she placed her other hand over her first, pressing the seeds between her palms, and focused. Her fingers glowed softly, the green, slightly tinged with blue, light of her chakra peeking out of the edges of her hands.

_Safe. Count nine total. Stationed in Rain just north of border. First mission- contact Sound. Following Leaf and Mist. One day out. Timeline unknown. Contact unknown. More information soon._

With that she was done. Breathing slowly she opened her hands to look at the little seeds. All three of them had begun to sprout, and even as she watched the tiny pale green stalks were lengthening, slowly at first but soon enough she knew it would quicken beyond her ability to halt the jutsu. Quickly and carefully she knelt once more and pulled a kunai from her pouch, digging it into the cold hard ground like a spade until the seeds fell about six inches down. The moment they hit the earth roots seemed to erupt silently from their sides burrowing past the hole she made and seeking out the other roots that Tenzou had told her he had placed around his travels. She hoped there was one close by. Covering them over and leaving the jutsu to the hands of its master she made sure nothing looked out of place before making her way back to where they had decided to make camp.

It was as much information as she could safely send with only three seeds. She wanted to be careful with how many she sent at a time since she did not know either how long she would need to stay with the Akatsuki or how she would replenish her supply were she to run out.

For now, what she had sent would have to do.

* * *

"Hokage Sama..."

Tsunade looked up from the paper in front of her and had to work for a moment to unfocus her eyes and refocus them on the figure that had just stepped into her office. It became rather clear that the woman had either not slept in some time... or at all. Her eyes were dark with fatigue and worry and her brows creased above them, irritated with the interruption. She had been unable to focus after Sakura's painful departure and had only now begun to catch up on the work that Shizune had been piling in front of her for the past week. Really, that woman was heartless to think that she could focus on office work when the girl who was like a daughter to her had just willingly stepped into the wolf's den. Or maybe it was the medic's way of ignoring her own worries.

Either way it had left the Sanin exhausted.

"What is it?" She snapped, not really seeing who the person was.

"Captain Yamato is here to see you Hokage Sama... Should I send him in or tell him to come back later...?" The voice of one of the assistants was nervous and unsure after the snapping reply of his Hokage.

Her eyes immediately focused then and the blond haired woman's head snapped up, her attention caught. "Send him in immediately. While he is here I am not to be disturbed. Until Yamoto leaves you are to rearrange any other meetings for a later time. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" The shinobi bowed and rushed out of the room.

Moments later the door opened once again, only this time to reveal the tall presence of Tenzou as he stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him. Tsunade's eyes immediately fell to his hand which he had pulled from his pocket to reveal three small seeds. Her eyes flickered up to his, questioning, and the man nodded.

"The jutsu was activated yesterday evening, and reached me this morning. She used three seeds which is why the equivalent number appeared in Konoha."

"What did she say?"

It was odd not to use Sakura's name. Odd to have to work around the presence of a young woman who history had never believed would be anything less than a perfectly loyal member of the village. But for now it was too dangerous... even in the safety of her office. For now, history and the village, and any prying ears needed to remain in the dark.

"Safe." He began, as he repeated the message that had reached him through his rather in-genius jutsu. Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back into her chair. Safe. That was what she had needed to hear. It was not as if she didn't trust Sakura to take care of herself, or that she didn't think that the young woman was capable of infiltrating the Akatsuki... it was merely that this was the _Akatsuki _they were talking about. An organization of mentally unstable S-class ninja with a penchant for searching out the tailed demons in an attempt to take over the world and change it to their ideal image. Who could have said how they would react to Sakura who had, up until a few days before, been one of the most notable ninja set aginst their cause.

"Count nine total..." He continued. "Stationed in Rain just north of boarder. First mission- contact Sound..." He didnt get any farther as Tsunade was immediately standing, her relief at the young woman's safety dissapating in the face of this new information. The number of Akatsuki had been the first part of Sakura's message, simply confirming what they thought they knew about the ranks. The second part about Rain, also a confirmation. But the third...

"Sound... are you absolutely sure that is what she sent?" Her voice was dark and strained. She didnt want to hear that.

"Yes Hokage." His voice was just as displeased at the realization that a village that had caused them all so much pain and hurt in the past appeared to be making an entrance once again.

"What else did she say?"

"Following Leaf and Mist. One day out. Timeline unknown. Contact unknown. More information soon." He stopped speaking making it clear that he had reached the end of the message.

"So, she is with Uchiha, and that Mist Nin, Hoshigaki Kisame..." Tsunade mused aloud. She supposed it was understandable. According to Sakura, Itachi was actual on their side, he had been Jiraiya's contact to any and all information that the village had recieved about the actions of the Akatsuki... and now Sakura was also that contact. She had believed her apprentice when Sakura had first told her... it didnt mean that she had to like it though. No matter his loyalties, Uchiha Itachi was a dangerous man. No matter what he had done for the village since then, he was still the reason behind the Massacre of his clan- despite the orders of his Hokage. Such deadly power could not be taken lightly. Perhaps at his side however, Sakura would remain a little safer... at least, that was what Tsunade comforted herself with.

"Contact your team. I want them in my office in less than an hour. I dont care if you have to physically bind and drag Hatake in here but I expect him to be on time as well. Dismissed."

Tenzou bowed and turned to go back through the door trying to figure out how he was going to convince Kakashi to show up on time for once...

Tsunade flopped back into her chair for the second time that day. This wasnt the first time she wished Jiraiya had accepted the title of Hokage rather that passing it along to her.

Maybe if he had she could have been off playing a nice game of cards and relaxing with a warm bottle of sake instead of having to worry about the end of the world at the hands of the Sound Village or the Akatsuki.

Maybe if he had... he would still be alive.

* * *

"You should have packed sake."

Sakura turned towards the silver eyed man and fixed him with a glare. "Are you kidding me. What in the hell would I need sake for right now?"

"To drink of course. Theres nothing better to do right now anyway." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your an idiot."

"Takes one to know one kiddo... and I was just sayin'. I mean, do you have any better idea of how to pass the time?"

She rolled her eyes. He had been grumbling for some time already. It was the second evening of their traveling and the two days prior had mostly been spent in silence. Thanks to the fact that the fastest way to get to Sound included going straight through Fire Country, they had decided that it would be safer to simply circumnavigate the boarder in order to make sure that there were no unnecessary run-ins with unwanted shinobi. Because of that same decision, it was going to add an extra three days to their traveling, making it at least a week, maybe more, before they actually reached the village hidden in the sound... or what was left of it.

"Well, whenever I'm bored I always like to read, I have a medical journal with me if your interested..." She looked towards him and made her gaze appear excited, as if she thought he was going to say yes. Sakura could barely stifle the laugh that came as the larger man actually shuddered at the thought of having to read one of her medical texts.

"Thank you... no." He muttered. "I like my brain in one piece, not the mush that book will turn it too..."

"You have a brain?"

"Very funny. I'm going fishing. Don't wait up." The silver eyed man climbed to his feet before hauling Sameheda over his shoulder and disappearing through the trees towards the wide river bend they had stopped near for the evening. They had already eaten well thanks to his fishing expertise, but she figured it was something he could do to pass the time and actually enjoy. How he found sitting silently with a hook and line in his hand for hours on end rather than curling up with a nice medical book to be more interesting, made no sense to her.

Then again they had both already admitted that neither could picture him reading one of her books.

And Sakura could barely begin to picture the large man curling up...

That thought securely in her mind, she couldn't help but laugh at the image of Kisame on a couch, his long legs tucked up against his chest as he gazed down at a book the size of his head, silver eyes intent on the words.

"The image you contrived must have been rather amusing." Sakura glanced over her shoulder as Itachi's voice sounded softly behind her. A moment later and he took a seat at her side, facing the small fire they had begun earlier. None of them were worried about drawing other nin to them with the flames considering the cold that had finally crept into the surrounding world. Every traveling party and their grandmother would be lit by a fire. Seeing one would hardly be reason for a patrol to stop.

"It was." She smiled. "I was imaging Kisame curled up on a couch with one of the medical books he keeps grumbling about my having."

There was a fleeting appearance of a grin at the edges of the man's lips before he turned his gaze back towards the fire. "It does seem rather improbable."

"No kidding."

They slipped into silence then, as if neither was exactly sure what to say to the other. Itachi shifted and Sakura finally realized just how close he was sitting to her as his arm brushed against hers sending a quiet shiver up the rest of her arm and down her spine. If he noticed he didn't say anything but instead glanced towards her again.

Sakura cleared her throat. "So..."

"So."

She wasn't sure where she stood with him anymore. He had seemed aloof at the main base and had said less than twenty words to her in the time they had been traveling so far. There was no indication that he cared to remember anything from Konoha. Images of his eyes replaced any image she still might have been thinking about Kisame. She could suddenly remember the feel of his body pressed against hers as they danced in Konoha the night it was attacked. The press of his body when he had pinned her to a tree the first time he had kissed her. The press of his body in her apartment... She could feel a blush creep into her cheeks.

She was all but startled out of her thoughts as the back of his hand smoothed across those very cheeks, his fingers warm despite the cold, gentle despite the seals memorized by fingers that could just as easily kill...

"You are blushing Sakura."

"I am not. I am simply cold."

A dark eye brow quirked, the movement only noticeable because she had finally worked up the courage to meet his gaze, her own chin rising proudly as if she had nothing to prove to him. She continued to wonder just when it was that looking into his eyes no longer prompted either a fight or flight reaction. There were very few people in the world who could look into the eyes of a Sharingan master without the slightest bit of worry that it would be used against them. When was it that she had become one of those few people...

"Cold..." He said the word and to her it sounded as if he was pondering her lie. Her mind stuttered to a halt however when a moment later the fingers on her cheek moved to brush against her lips. She was trying to process something, anything when it became impossible, her mind actually freezing as the fingers on her lips were suddenly replaced by his.

Unlike the first time he had kissed her which had been soft, almost as if an after thought in which to win the battle, this one was deeper. More demanding. Heady in the way that had her instantly parting her lips against his. Smoothly, as if there was no other way he knew how to move, Itachi shifted closer, his left hand rising to her neck tipping her face towards his so that they were both bent to the side in an attempt to continue the kiss. His own lips parted in response to hers and his tongue slid across her bottom lip, tasting, caressing, moving slowly enough that it seemed he was happy to do nothing more, and slowly enough to drive the woman he was kissing insane.

They had been dancing on eggshells for weeks. He- disappearing as need be before she had joined Akatsuki, she- trying to decide if she was going mad for wanting his touch.. Even once she had joined there had been an uncertain air between them- at least in her mind. She wasnt sure if something had changed... or if nothing had changed.

Apparently, nothing had changed.

In a bold effort to drive him as mad as he was driving her Sakura shifted, rolling to her knees without breaking the kiss before she managed to slip one leg over his and place herself soundly in his lap her own legs straddled around his hips. He stiffened and paused for a moment, his lips halting against hers, but she could hear the slightly sharp intake of breath and could see the dark look that passed through his eyes.

"Sakura..."

"You started it..." Her voice was low, almost husky, in her throat as she spoke. Her tongue tingled with the taste of him as her lips hovered just over his, their breath mingling as their ability to breathe was lessened to soft pants. She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes her own widening slightly at what she saw there. They were dark, almost impossibly so, and yet there seemed to be a shadow of movement in them, as if the Sharingan was hiding just below the surface of his gaze, memorizing the way she watched him back, the way her hair spilled across her face, the way jade eyes darkened with equal need.

A little thrill ran up her spine as his hands fell to her hips tightening around the thick fabric of her cloak which was now parted in front of her. They didnt move for a moment, simply watching each other as if all the pleasure in the wold could be contrived through the meeting of their eyes. Slowly his hands shifted, slipping beneath the fabric of her cloak this time and pulling her closer. Her breath hitched again as she was drawn flush against him her face leaning down until their lips met once again.

This time however he did not tease. The moment her lips parted against his, his tongue was sliding past hers to wind around her own, stroking in long slow movements that drove any thoughts of breathing from her mind. Her hands fluttered for a moment as if she had never kissed him before, as if unsure what she was allowed to do before she stomped on the hesitation and wound them around his neck pressing her chest against his. Their tongues battled for dominance, wrestling and tangling in a heady dance that left both of them panting for air by the time they finally broke apart. Neither moved far however, not wanting to give up the pleasure of being so close, of feeling another body pressed against their own.

She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as his hands started to move again, gliding up along the fabric of her sides and stomach. His fingers seemed to tease just short of her breasts, their warm trails sliding close before edging around the sides. His head turned slightly, angling so that he could press his lips first against her jaw then her neck. She breathed out and tipped her own head back exposing her neck. His lips were warm in the cold winter air and his tongue was burning a trail of fire across her skin, stopping now and then to taste the exact spot where her pulse beat in her throat.

Unconsciously she rolled her hips into him, wanting more than just his playful touches and she was immediately rewarded with a dark growl that rumbled through his chest. She was pressed so closely that it took no stretch of the imagination to try and figure out what the stiff press between her legs indicated. The air shuddered from her lungs as the motion of her hips was forced to stop when his teeth pressed more tightly on the spot he had been lavishing with his tongue over her neck. Only when she was completely still, the slightest moan escaping her lips, did he pull back again gently licking over the slight marks he had left on her skin. One hand skimmed up her shoulder and around the side of her neck before he pulled her closer capturing her mouth once more with his.

The taste of him was heady making her mind spin each time his tongue caressed her own, each time his teeth nibbled and tugged a path along her lips. His other hand shifted against her hip, sliding lower until his fingers played along the bottom edges of her shorts just under her skirt, causing goosebumps to rise along her thigh. Heat pooled in her belly as little trembles followed his fingers. She shifted again, making it look unconscious and this time instead of halting her movement his body reacted rocking back up against hers.

"Nnnnn, ...Itachi..." She didn't realize she was speaking until her own words hit her ears and she blushed. Itachi, however, was watching her intently his eyes focused on her face as her eyes had slipped closed. He was so focused that when she finally opened her eyes again her blush deepened spreading down her neck and she was surprised she didn't internally combust right then and there from embarrassment. He seemed both enraptured and quizzical at the sound of his name on her lips, as if he had never heard someone say it that way before. Perhaps he hadn't.

In an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that was coiling inside her Sakura leaned in again, kissing him softly. He returned it, his fingers beginning their motion across her hot skin again. They slipped silently beneath the hem of her shirt and rose slowly upwards. So slowly she was positive they would never reach their destination.

And they didn't.

In a split second the kunoichi found herself sitting once more on the cold hard earth before the fire, and Itachi completely gone. She blinked once, then again, as if trying to see something her eyes couldn't quite focus on. The point was, however, that there wasn't anything to focus on. He was simply gone. Her head snapped around a moment later as the sounds of someone tromping closer reached her ears and she was on her feet in a second, kunai in hand and other arm up to protect from attack.

Kisame stepped around the nearest tree, took one look at her, and blinked.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"Kisame! Oh, ah... noting... i just didn't expect you back." She internally kicked herself and quickly put away the weapon. _Great job Sakura. Now for my next trick I'm going to perform a jutsu that turns what just happened into a movie so that he can see it even more obviously!_

She huffed and he frowned. "Did someone hit you in the head?"

_Something like that._

"Shut up." She growled in a reply that didn't convince either of them of anything other than that she was hiding something.

He shrugged and flopped back to the ground in front of the fire. "Where's Itachi?"

She shrugged. "He said he was going to check the perimeter."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Perfectionist." The word made it clear that this was something the Uchiha did anyway which made Sakura's shoulders relax a little bit more. Maybe she hadnt been half as obvious as she thought.

_And maybe tomorrow Konoha and Akatsuki would be best friends. _ Her conscious mocked.

She sighed in defeat before poking at the fire with a stick. Her body still tingled with need and when she rubbed the back of her hand against her lips to dry them a little tingle of memory fizzled down her spine.

This was going to be a very very long trip.

* * *

_Once again he found himself running away. Running away from a young woman who could not possibly have posed enough of a threat to actually warrant any reason for the action. But here he was, standing on a large branch of a tree far enough from the camp they had set that he was beyond even their perimeter, with his head pressed so hard against the trunk that had his forehead protector not been between the wood and his skin he might have had permanent marks from the bark. He closed his eyes and willed his body to ignore the hot thrumming sensation that had already seeped into every portion of his skin._

_When simply trying to remove his attention from what he had recently been in the process of doing didnt work, the dark haired man relented and made his way over to the lower part of the river where it ran closest to his current location. His movements were uncomfortable to say the least and each brush of his far too tight pants had his hear racing- in his opinion, unnecessarily. At the bank of the river he was quick to discard his cloak, sword and shoes before he did something that he hadn't needed to do in longer than he could remember. _

_Stepping into the freezing water of the river, Uchiha Itachi took what was the equivalent of a cold shower._

* * *

Chapter 24- I know You

A/N: Well you should all be pleased. Despite the fact that my computer is completely and utterly dead, I have found the time to make it to the library to write yet another chapter of my favourite story.

Its moving along slowly but at least its moving.

A little lovin for those of you who have been tugging at the bit for sometime to see these two do more than glare at each other. *evil laugh* However, as you can see, you will have to wait a bit longer. I have a pretty good idea for whats coming up next, just bear with me.

Please Review! It makes my day when I see that someone has written something.


	24. I Know You

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 24- I know you

* * *

The days wore on, and though they traveled quickly, it became increasingly obvious to the jade eyed woman that neither Itachi nor Kisame were in any rush to reach their destination. Not that she was either. Just knowing that they were heading towards what promised to be an unwelcome memory of her past, made her want to drag her feet. But she knew that there were others in Akatsuki just as good as she at tracking and spying, and she would not have put it past Pain to send that plant nin… Zetsu, to keep an eye on the newest member. In all honesty, she didn't want anything to do with him ever again. Being on the receiving end of a conversation between his two halves as to whether it was a good idea to eat her was enough to… well put someone off the thoughts of making an ally. After all, a former enemy masquerading as a friend was a dangerous addition to any equation. This mission was clearly one to test her loyalty to Akatsuki. Would she work with a group that had striven for so long to take from Konoha much of what it held most dear? Offer information, help, assistance in gaining their goal which would in the end, only cause the death of people she loved…?

Never.

But she could not afford to let them know that.

She had to play a role that convinced him that her answer was undeniably, yes.

Unfortunately, Sakura was still uncertain of Kisame's alliances and as such was loathe to try and utilize the seeds that Tenzou had sent with her in front of him. She knew that he knew of Itachi, and she was mostly sure that he was aware that her own defection from Konoha was simply an act, but she had to be sure that such was the case. If not she could place everything Itachi had worked for, not to mention their lives, in very serious danger. Time was what Konoha most needed right now. Time was what she had to give them. If her charade was revealed now, all would be lost.

It wasn't until the fourth day out that she found her chance. There was little to say, but she was aware that any piece of information that she could offer would give her village perhaps just that much more time to understand the situation and prepare. Though she was not at the Akatsuki base to offer insight on the other members, members she was far less familiar with, she _could_ offer information about their destination. The way and direction in which they traveled. The places in which they stayed.

The last was more important that she might have first imagined…

* * *

"It is a pleasure to see you again Sir." The young blond haired woman bowed from behind the front desk of a nice, though not entirely notable, hotel.

A tall brown haired man with striking blue eyes nodded back. His clothing was simple. Dark slacks and a lighter shirt neatly tucked in, jacket over one arm. His two companions were an even taller pale haired man with light grey eyes and a young woman with brown eyes matching slightly curly hair. Sakura resisted the urge to tug on one of the locks that fell over her shoulder. She wasn't used to her hair being quite this long anymore, since the shorter it was the easier it was to keep. But for the sake of going unrecognized it was as important as ever to make sure that her henge made her less than memorable. She knew that _she_ had succeeded in that aspect. The taller of her two companions however still stood out enough to turn heads.

She sighed, half with nerves, half with simple relief that they would not be spending the night beneath the stars again, as _lovely_ as that was.

"Thank you. I would like two rooms this time, rather than one."

The woman nodded without question clearly having been paid enough before to know that silence was the best virtue she could ever hope to portray. Her insight into a situation was neither required nor desired and her establishment was run with the understanding that people would come in with requests they needed kept silent. It was the reason the Akatsuki came here. Clearly, since the woman recognized Itachi's own henge. Sakura wondered at that. He was more than talented enough to create a hundred, even a thousand other appearances that would be completely different from any before. Perhaps it was because by portraying himself as someone the hotel manager recognized, possible questions were all stopped before the thought of asking them had even begun.

"Yes sir, if you will wait just a moment…" Her fingers moved quickly as she penned out his pseudonym in her registry before turning and taking two keys from the wall and handing them to Itachi. "You have rooms 204 and 205. They are connected by a suite bathroom which can be locked from either side if necessary. If you need anything please do not hesitate to call us. Room service is included in with your stay. Do you or your companions require anything else?" She asked with a bright smile.

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

She smiled again. "Thank you very much for choosing us! We hope you enjoy your stay."

They nodded and turned without another word to wander up the stairs and make their way to the two rooms on the second floor that had been given to them.

"Well that was simple enough." Kisame's gruff voice wasn't at all different despite his change in appearance.

"Kisame, you and I will share one room, Sakura, the other is yours." Itachi replied simply ignoring Kisame's comment.

She trounced on any thoughts of suggesting that he share her room. "Alright." Her mind wandered back to their little interlude in the forest, the feel of his fingers on her back, his lips on hers his…

_ENOUGH._

She took a slow breath and turned her thoughts away from him. _"The antidote for belladonna poisoning is…"_She did her best to run through anything that would distract her. This was ridiculous.

By the time they reached the rooms she would have been glad to simply disappear into the one that he had made hers, perhaps scream her frustration into a pillow… or smother herself with it, however, she was followed inside by the two men.

A slightly irritated glance from her only gained her a slightly raised brow from the Uchiha and nothing from Kisame who clearly either had not seen it or simply did not care. There were two beds in here just like there would be in the connecting room. Kisame wandered through the bathroom and to the other immediately stepping to the window, just as Itachi did in her room. Itachi's fingers flickered as he set up protections around them. Seals to keep enemies out. Traps, alarms. Presumably Kisame was doing much the same thing in the other room.

When they were finished, and the whole ordeal took less than a few moments, the mist nin wandered back to join them in their room, his normal appearance restored. Itachi too was once again looking around with dark eyes though little flashes of crimson told her that he was on guard enough to continue his check of their room.

She sighed and strode towards one of the beds pulling at the dark Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders and tossing it over the comforter. Outside it was the perfect travel accessory. Inside however, in a nicely warmed room, it had a tendency to cause one to boil.

"I'm getting a drink." Kisame announced, stretching his arms over his head, Sameheda visible on his back once again.

"In here?" She asked

He shook his head. "There's a little pub down the street. Not the nicest place, but that never bothered me." He grinned, the expression all teeth. Sakura sighed. "If you come back drunk and or injured, don't expect me to heal you."

He snorted. "I would never…"

"Oh yes you would." She smiled wickedly. "Then again, if you bring back sake, I might be willing to forgive a few scrapes here and there…"

The shark nin laughed, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. "Duly noted little one." He glanced at his partner who was still looking out the window, having remained silent for some time. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He addressed the man, making Sakura fight back a blush.

Itachi didn't even turn around. "I do not make a habit of taking advice where none is needed." He commented coldly.

Kisame snorted. "Whatever. I'll be back in a few hours, don't wait up." He winked at Sakura who was then forced to suppress the urge to hit him, before disappearing out the door, his form flickering back to his henge the moment i o swung open. Once closed Itachi finally turned around.

"I am sure you would like a rest. If you have need, I will be in the other room." He strode towards the bathroom that connected the two spaces.

"All right…" She nodded, seeing no other way to offer that he stay with her.

Did she even want him too?

Yes.

But she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

He quickly disappeared into the other room and she could hear the soft click of the door. With a sigh she fell backwards onto the bed with a thump automatically turning her face into the pillow to bite out a groan.

This was entirely fucked up. Every single part of it. She knew what she was doing here, and with Itachi and Kisame. Knew what she was trying to accomplish for the sake of her home and those she loved. But in the mean time she was losing bits of herself to someone she couldn't even be sure felt the same way.

He was a shadow. A shadow by necessity and of his own making. What kind of world could one make with a shadow? What kind of world accepted a shadow back? Sakura sighed and shook her head to try and clear it, rolling back over only to growl as one of the weapons tied to her lower back dug painfully into her skin. Not to mention how uncomfortable it was to lay with two sword sheathes beneath her.

Standing quickly she set about removing all of the weapons from her person, deciding that with nothing better to do she might as well take a shower. It took a significant period of time during witch metal clanked gently against metal as she pried away the many hidden layers.

The little apron tied around her waist she took great care with. Small vials of poison were half stitched into the lining, easily accessible if need be. She knew how each one worked and either had, or could quickly make the antidote to any of them. Running a finger over the little pockets she checked to make sure they were all there before moving on to her headband. She untied the accessory and spared a moment to look sadly at the deep straight scar that marred the symbol for her village. Sighing she flipped it over checking gently for the slight points in the fabric that indicated the presence of a few senbon. Even where she stripped of everything Sakura would never be completely defenseless, but it was always good to know that there was an extra weapon handy.

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she checked the senbon. Just like she had asked Lee to train her in Taijutsu years ago, she had managed the same thing with Genma. Convincing him however had required a few extra batted lashes and slight smiles than it had with Lee. She never went anywhere with it, he wasn't exactly her type—much to his disappointment—but in the end he had agreed to teach her what he knew. She had been surprised to find that wielding a senbon was completely different from holding a Kunai. That was obvious now when she thought about it, but then in the beginning stages of learning the ins and outs, it was hard to remember that _both _ends of the weapon could do just as much damage. The thin circular scars in the palms of her hands and on her fingers were testimony enough to her mistakes. Luckily with Genma there she had managed not to stick the needles all the way through her palms. Ever since she was a genin Sakura had thought about learning to use them. On their first mission, which as usual had been ranked lower than it should have been, Team 7 had encountered the Demon Nin of the Mist Zabuza Momochi and his hunter nin partner, Haku. The young boy had used senbon with such preciseness that he had made Zabuza appear dead even to Kakashi. Quite a feat indeed. With Genma's help Sakura had gotten as close to his mastery as her own skill allowed.

With her weapons completely removed from her person she felt lighter, almost naked. Sakura knew that she was safe enough at the moment, even without Itachi in the next room. Any attacker that came after her would have to be completely oblivious to names in the bingo book to not know exactly who she was and who they were dealing with. She wasn't the little crying girl she had once been. Even naked and stripped of all physical weapons Sakura was never defenseless. Not only did she have her chakra and enough jutsus peeled from Kakashi's mind to make even the Copy nin proud, but she had her intelligence… and that was no small weapon.

And her newest technique. Tried only twice.

The Bloodline Mirror.

She still didn't know everything there was too it, how it completely worked, if it would ever become easier, if she could retain the presence of a Kekkei Genkai when not in the presence of one. It would warrant more study, more time testing it… and on different bloodline traits as well. Belatedly she wondered if Hinata would allow her to test the jutsu on her Byakugan.

With a sigh she shifted around her belongings on the bed making sure that the travel scroll in her hip pouch was fully sealed before she wandered over to the bathroom door, waiting for a moment to check and see that Itachi wasn't in there. Met by silence she twisted the nob and stepped inside. It was nothing fancy, simply the necessities of a bathroom and a comfortable shower. Turning towards the mirror she sighed at her appearance. Pink hair was as neat as she could make it for their kind of traveling but despite her constant brushing there were still little spots of snarls. The purely feminine side of her raged at her hair while the more practical part of her simply clicked its tongue and set about tugging away the worst of the knots. Once the majority was gone she turned to the shower twisting it on. A small happy noise escaped her when hot water quickly met her hands and she turned it all the way up, knowing that it was probably a little evil to steal the hot water, but not particularly caring. Stripping down she folded her clothing neatly and set it on the sink quickly before she turned and opened the door of the shower, one foot stepping out to climb in. It was then that the door to the second room slid open.

* * *

In hindsight Sakura was sure that she looked like a deer caught in a blinding light or a rabbit looking into the eyes of a wolf—too frightened to even move to save itself. But both were true. She couldn't move. Not because she was afraid. Fear had lost its hold some time ago and had never returned. Oh there was always wariness… the understanding that danger was a distinct possibility, but now her frozen figure was due completely to shock. There was no way in the world she could have convinced her body to move, not when she was standing there, completely naked, in the middle of a bathroom she had assumed was hers for the time being, looking wide eyed into the dark gaze of one Uchiha Itachi.

She couldn't manage to collect her thoughts enough to process words. At least not at first. When she finally did collect them they were lost again when the first thing she noted was the movement of his dark eyes over her body. She hadn't gotten around to moving her own limbs yet and her mouth fell open in shock as he simply gazed at her.

"What the hell Itachi!" She finally managed to snarl out, less than eloquently, but it got her meaning across.

His eyes came up and met hers but as always his expression was hidden, his thoughts remaining unknown behind his eyes. Her heart raced unfairly in her chest as he continued to just stand there.

This wasn't fair. God damn him, this wasn't fair at all!

With a growl she managed to move, turning away in a semi fluid motion and step towards the shower as if to hide herself behind the misted door. She was hoping that an uncaring display would convince him to go away, even though the heat rampaging through her body was begging him to follow her, mission and everything else be damned.

As she both hoped and feared, she never made it.

Instead the jade eyed woman found herself being tugged backwards all but slipping out of the shower, legs wet, her body being spun until she crashed into his chest. Her breath was forced from her lungs for more than one reason. The first; because she had been forcibly tugged against him, the second…. because she had been forcibly tugged against him…

She was naked.

And all he was wearing was a mesh shirt and pants.

Her heart stopped in her chest as his arms wound around her, so slowly she could have screamed. But if she screamed someone might come running to make sure everyone was ok…and she didn't want anyone to come running.

"Itachi…" Her voice had lost all of its power and she felt helpless…. But the longer she stood there in silence the more she was considering moving away… her beating heart be damned as well.

"What are you doing Sakura…?"

She was screwed. She'd heard those words before. Once before.

"I… I was going to take a shower…." Her mind whirled in the same slow spin of his fingers against the skin of her lower back.

"That is not what I asked…"

"Yes it is…"

"No." His hand came up and curled around her chin, tipping it up so that she was forced to meet his gaze. Her body shivered when she did, a shudder of anticipation fluttering unbidden down her spine. Night dark eyes gazed back. She didn't know what had made him come into the bathroom when they both knew he knew she was showering. He should have stayed in his room… there was no way he could play it off as an accident when they both knew he had heard her. At that moment though, she didn't care. His movements were slow, graceful, thought though… perfect. And when his lips met hers she remembered why she lost herself to him so easily.

Behind her the water still spilled out onto the now warm tiles of the shower. Floors away the hostess was logging in another customer, and outside Sakura was sure the sun was still in the sky. But at that moment it could have fallen, replaced itself with the moon and stars never to return and she wouldn't have noticed.

He kissed her slowly at first, his lips coming down on hers so softly it was almost the barest touch. As soon as they did though she knew they were both lost. They consumed each other, as if this was the only moment in their whole lives, as if the second she moved away, the second he let go, they would evaporate into the air. So she clung to him, arms wrapping up and around his neck her body pressed against the hard planes of his as his own hands dug into her back pulling her so tightly and so closely against him it was as if his clothing was not there. But it was. She could feel him grow hard against her belly, but the feeling was dulled by the presence of his pants while her own breasts were pressed against the slim firm lines of his mesh shirt, the pressure of their bodies against each other leaving her with tightly knit cross stitch marks on her chest.

Their tongues tangled together, waging war as his hand climbed from her back into her hair, grabbing tightly and tugging slightly so that she gasped opening her mouth more. He swept his tongue along hers, kissing her deeply before he pulled back slightly and turned his attention to her lips, his teeth capturing her lower one and dragging a heated moan from her as the mixture of pressure and pain swirled with pleasure.

She moved to shift against him but one sensitive nipple dragged painfully across the uneven lines of his shirt and she growled, eliciting a growl from the man holding her as her own fingers untwined from his neck and ran down his chest and sides until they found the thick hem of his shirt and dragged it up over his head.

He pulled away only long enough to free himself of the garment, and she had the feeling that had the movement not been quick already, a moment more would have seen him simply tare it away. Hands free of pulling the shirt off, they landed once more on her shoulders, twining around her neck and into her hair as his own hunched forward drawing her face to his in yet another heated kiss. Her own fingers burned a path down his chest, reveling in the hard planes of muscle and hot skin, the way he shifted, lithe and smooth, like a great cat strung and coiled to pounce.

Sakura's world spun slightly and she gasped as her feet were pulled from the floor, as if it had simply disappeared from beneath her. Her arms moved to around his neck instead and instinctively her legs twined about his waist bringing the most sensitive part of her flush up against his barely clothed erection. She moaned, head tipping back and he only used the movement to worship her neck, tongue and teeth leaving little trails of kisses and bites down the slim column. Her back hit the cold glass of the shower door and she gasped, the chill feel opposed by the heat of him and the water that reached her side from where the shower still ran. It was like a hot, gentle rain, misting them, the streams of the actual shower not quite reaching them. Instead it collected on their skin, pooling slowly before slim lines streamed down his and her side spilling out onto the tile floor beneath his feet.

"..I…Itachi… the water…" She managed just before he shifted, his hips coming up against hers so that there were no more words left, so that all she could think about was how getting his pants down was worth killing for. Her back slid against the glass easily, the water spilling in a slow even stream. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, the leather tie that normally held it back forgotten, lost on the floor so that she could weave her hands through the long dark strands. He shifted again, his mouth moving to hers, but for a precarious second his bare foot slid across the accumulating puddle beneath it. At another time she might have spared a moment to let herself ponder on just how sexy a bare footed Itachi was. At that moment however all she could do was hold on. He snarled and she tightened her grip, her heart pounding in her chest, air coming quickly to her lungs.

Without letting go he turned, stepping into the shower, one hand reaching out to look for the knob to stop the water that had almost caused an elite S class ninja, his balance. The loss of one hand however made her slip down just the slightest inch, essentially causing her to rub him from head to hilt. His breathing stopped and his hand fell away from the faucet winding once more around her waist as once again he shifted against her yet another low growl rising in his throat, dark eyes closing against the feel of her so close.

The friction was becoming unbearable. Like a teasing pleasure that sat just on the edge of completion. A moment more and she was sure she would go insane. Sakura didn't notice the water any more, the full on spray of the showerhead, drenching them both from head to toe. Its heat paled in comparison to that of the body beneath her own. Giving in she tried to use the heel of one foot to drag his pants down, but they were buckled in the front and she huffed impatiently.

Dark eyes opened again and gazed into jade, humor flickering there for a moment, the second reaching her own look before it was consumed with lust, and need,… and something else… something she couldn't bring herself to put a name too yet.

Somehow in that moment, he managed to find the breath to put together his words.

"Eager, Sakura?" He teased, his voice hot in her ears, his breath whispered across kiss swollen lips.

Another time and her stomach would have dropped straight out from under her. As it was, all she could do was growl. "Get them off Itachi before I cut them off you…" She threatened.

He chuckled at her boldness and lifted her causing her chest to slide against his as her back hit the cool wall of the shower again. She moaned and could hear his own intake of breath as he pushed himself closer and more tightly against her, using the wall and himself to keep her up as his fingers went to his pants. The material was soaked through and slid down his narrow hips slowly when he finally managed to undo the clasp.

Neither waited for him to step out of them. Instead she shifted, another moan escaping her lips as she felt him come free against her thigh, his head brushing so close to where she needed him most that it was almost painful. He was breathing harder now and yet perhaps merely to drive her to insanity, he waited, holding her poised just over himself. He leaned in and his lips found hers yet again turning her attention from the throbbing of her groin to tugs of his teeth on her lips and tongue. Only when the thought of their proximity had dulled for a moment, half-forgotten in the wake of their kiss, did he move.

It was quick and smooth, the movement of his hips upward coinciding with the way he let her slide down, actually pulling her body down around his until he was buried deeply inside her.

Her head tipped back as all the air exploded from her lungs and she could feel him growl against her chest as her muscles instinctively shuddered around him. There was no moment of waiting this time. No second to simply pause and catch their breaths. Instead he surged forward causing her back to slide against the wall before he pulled away, dragging himself out of her before gliding back in, the spilling water around them making his hold on her legs precarious at best despite the grip of the shower floor, but all the more arousing.

She lost herself in him, testing out the rhythm before offering it back in turn, grinding her own hips down over his in time with his thrusts. His mouth found her neck again, burning a trail up the wet skin and along her jaw until she was forced to tip her head down and meet his in a deep, heady kiss that was seared into her mind with the pulsing thrust of his movements.

Sakura could feel the heat inside herself rising, as if the heat of his own body wasn't already enough to send her over the edge again and again. His movements became faster as he coaxed small moans and sounds from her trembling body. Her fingers dug deeply into his back and his own hands on her hips were tight enough to leave bruises. He dragged her down over and over until they were both lost in the feel of the other's body. Lost in the press of his chest against hers. In the tug of lips and teeth and fingers, and the spill of slowly cooling water over their shoulders and backs. She gasped as he sped up, the slap of water and skin against skin echoing around them in the little shower drowned out only by her moans and the sound of his breathing.

There were no words. No whispered names or sweet nothings floating past her ears. No cries to god or pleads for more. There was only the shift of her body against his, a wordless question, a silent beg for his touch, his kiss. She squeezed herself around him trying to drive him to the same edge that he was driving her and he grunted his rhythm faltering for a moment. He looked up and met her gaze stealing any words or smiles she might have had with the deep ebony of his eyes.

There were words there. Words that could never be said, never reach the air for fear of exploding before they were understood. Words that had to be left in the silence of a moment they might never speak of. She leaned in and stole them with her mouth, the kiss slow and tender, more of an exploration on both their parts than any sort of attack. The simplicity of it struck a greater nerve in her than any of the deeper more demanding embraces they had shared in the past. Her body thrilled at it, tingling from the spot their lips met to every other place where they touched, connected. She could feel it in him too, as if all the air had been sucked from the room, leaving them breathless.

She was dragged to earth again as heat coursed through her pulling tight the spring in her core that would snap and throw her over the edge. His movements, though slightly ragged, increased, his pace setting a new tone in her body that all but made it hum of its own accord. Her fingers tangled again in his hair, squeezing the wet mass of dark tendrils.

She shuddered as he stroked into her hard, hitting somewhere deep inside that caused her whole back to arch off the wall, a cry tearing low in her throat as her body snapped, clamping down around him in a wave of white heat and pleasure. He only managed to thrust back a few more times before he too succumbed to the pressure and pull of her climax. With a breathy grunt he shuddered his own release as he buried his face in her neck.

They stayed like that for some time, his chest heaving against hers as they both tried to find their breath. Itachi was well aware that if he tried to move at that moment he would most likely simply dump them on the floor. For all of his legendary grace and skill his legs were little more than jelly beneath him and though it was a slight blow to his pride he was gaining as much support from the woman beneath him as she was from him. . Sakura too doubted that were he to release her she would be able to stand on her own. So they stayed silent for a time, simply breathing into the after-glow.

When a few moments had passed and her heart rate slowed she dragged her head from the wall to look at him. In that same moment he straightened out and began to move away, pulling himself from her body. She felt as if she had lost something and fought back a sigh of regret. She slid slowly down the wall, still supported by his arms as he gently let her go, but when he moved to take another step back, she stopped him, reaching out and resting her hands on his arms.

"You're not allowed to disappear this time." She muttered at him, working up the strength to meet his gaze. He looked down at her for a silent moment, slight amusement clearly flickering in his eyes and in response he bent down, surprising her by kissing her gently before he spoke against her lips.

"And just where would I go?"

She huffed. He was always so calm and cool, collected even while she was falling apart. "How should I know?" She grumbled. "Last time this happened I woke up and you were completely gone." She could have smacked herself. She sounded like a child throwing a tantrum when all she really wanted was to make the point that he didn't have to run.

Itachi however seemed to find it amusing and smiled.

Sakura blinked. "Oh wow, a real smile from the stoic Uchiha. I must truly be making a fool of myself." Brushing by him she tried to step gingerly out into the bathroom again, ignoring the fact that they were both dripping wet and the water was still running. She heard it shut off behind her but before she could reach for a towel she was thrown off balance as for the second time that night she was pulled into his chest. Fortunately Itachi had anchored himself on the water with just enough chakra to prevent slipping as he dragged her against him into a heady kiss. Her hands smacked against his chest as he whirled her about and her fists curled as if she was going to hit him or try to push away. But like everything Itachi did, the kiss was perfect. When he finally let go she came up breathless eyes half lidded as she watched his mouth for a long moment before she managed to frown.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what Sakura?"

She was going to kill him. "That." She merely waved at their most recent embrace.

"My apologies."

"I hate you."

There was silence during which another person might have said something, but Itachi let the silence rule. With a sigh she turned away and snagged a towel from beside the shower not bothering to get one for him. Suddenly embarrassed about her nudity- as if he had never seen her body before, as if she hadn't just been entirely wrapped around him moments ago- she tucked it tightly under her own arms. Turning around, eyes not on where she was going but rather on anything that was not him, she took a step forward only to come up short as he leaned closer. Sakura blinked and glanced up, her heart picking up its beat all over again. Itachi merely watched her back, shifting until again he was close enough to kiss her only to pull back at the last moment bringing with him a towel from the rack behind her.

He had done that once before, she recalled. Back before everything had spun itself around when the world was as simple as good and evil where he had been her enemy and she merely a ninja of Konoha, rather than a spy. She wondered what the world would have been like if they had never reached this point. What if she had never gained his trust enough for this man to share his darkest secret? What if her connection to the village had been any less, her skill any less, her value… any less? What would have happened then? Would she still have been kidnapped, still have learned the truth, the story behind a life's worth of madness…? Sakura supposed she would never know and had to be content with that.

Right now however, what she needed was space, or they were going to quickly go back to where they had been in the shower. Slipping under his arm she moved away dragging another towel from the spot near the shower and dropping it to the floor to soak up the water they had spilled out. She left one for Kisame if the shark nin decided to take a shower while they were here. There was a moment of awkward silence while she focused on mopping up the water. She looked up when Itachi moved to the door that lead to his room and blinked when the knob would not turn. His brows furrowed slightly and eyes narrowed.

"Kisame…. Open the door." His words were so cold she could all but feel the wave of ice that slid through the air.

"Get a fucking room!" Came the gruff voice of the mist nin, muffled by the panel of the door. Either he was very brave and had an immediate escape plan… or very drunk. Sakura was betting on the later.

"Kisame…" Whatever Itachi had been about to say was stopped as the point of a kunai buried itself straight through the door at the exact height the Uchiha's face was.

That was it. He was drunk.

The door was really no obstacle to any of them and she expected to see it pulled out of the way in the next moment or so, but was forced to collect her eyes and jaw as the dark haired man merely turned around, wrapping the towel about his waist as he moved, and disappeared into her room.

"Have fun little one!" The voice floated through the door, and if Sakura's brain had been working properly she would have torn it open and beat the living hell out of him for that comment. As it was all she could manage was to blush, her whole body flushing red in response before she scuttled out of the room, too embarrassed to get angry.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would kill him. Tonight she was going to dig a hole and bury herself in it.

* * *

Chapter 25- Choose Your Poison

A/N: Heyla guys! So I finally got around to finishing this. :3 I hope you enjoyed. I can promise there is more of this to come. How soon i cant promise. Baby steps people, Baby steps.

Anyway, this is for Hisoka and Hana no Sutoomu who reminded me why I love this story. 3


	25. Choose Your Poison

******Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto  
******Rating:** M (ItaSaku)

* * *

**In the Silence**

Chapter 25- Choose your Poison

* * *

_He couldn't see. _

_It wasn't the light or the time of day. It wasn't his sharringan- which years later would finally truly steal from him the sight that was so faded now. There was no fabric over his face, no hand to pull away and reveal a surprise. _

_There was only blood. _

_His chest heaved in silence, slowly at first, his breathing controlled despite himself, then faster, the air washing down his throat in quiet broken gasps, filling every corner of his lungs in burning drafts. Behind him the jagged points of the rock dug into his back with each excruciating inhale, adding a sharp pain to the dull agony in his chest. _

_He wiped his face once more, seeking to clear his eyes, but again, like both times before, it served only to ensure that the blood on his fingers ingrained itself more surely in his skin, like a fresh wound spilling out into a crimson mask across his features. He couldn't see past the dark haze, not even to recognize the color that blinded him. His fingers were a murky blur before him, just as was the landscape that stretched on for endless miles. _

_He scrubbed again, turning his wrist to use the fabric of his glove on the heel of his hand. The cooling blood there, kept warm only by his own body heat, smeared over closed eyes, chipping at the dried brown edge that had built up after so many attempts. _

_His movements were almost furious now. Gone was the cold quiet abandon of his mission. Gone was the logic and the choice, and even the understanding. In its place was only the violent tearing of fabric as the gloves came free. The frenzied clang of metal as his bracers hit the cold ground. The half human sob as the blood finally came away leaving behind long angry red marks of its own from rubbing, and the drying scarlet smear that was their life. _

_Wind brushed his stained cheek and unseeing eyes flickered closed against the cold. It stung, wringing tears from his gaze that he never managed to blink away. _

_There was silence again. _

_Terrifying silence that echoed over and over again with the screams of a young child asking, begging, why. _

_He breathed in… slowly, deeply, seeking the quiet collection of the past… only to have it slip and shatter in pieces around him._

_The wind was soft and quiet, but the night began to howl._

_He came awake suddenly, eyes snapping open and spinning though the rest of his body remained still as if he was still asleep. He was on his side, which was unusual. More unusual was the slim warm body curled into his chest. Yet more unusual than that- though he was beginning to wonder if that was even possible at this point- was the way his arms were wound around her, the way their legs were so tangled even he was forced to take a moment to figure out where hers began and his ended._

_He stayed still, his breathing remaining slow and steady though his heart hammered in his chest as the memory faded. He should have put that behind him years ago. The pain should have dulled, faded with time just as any other hurt would have. Instead it was an open wound in his chest instead of a merely painful scar. The blood was still there. On his hands, his soul. In his eyes. _

_Closing them again he willed away the sharringan, something that years past could have never allowed. Even with the crimson bloodline deactivated he could see her. The slight raise of her shoulder as she breathed deeply in her sleep. The way soft pink strands of hair shifted, falling across her cheek as she moved._

_Her gift would never cease to amaze him even if he lost it all over again. Even if the world went black and the sky fell away from his sight, he would never forget what he had been given._

_He shifted slowly, untangling his arms from her shoulders and extracting his legs from hers. He was an elite shinobi, trained in the art of silence and stealth, but being this close made even the great Uchiha Itachi look like a genin. He went still when she shifted, allowing the moments to tick by so that she could remain asleep, unbothered by the demons that haunted his dreams, and waited for her to settle again before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. _

_He wouldn't leave her this time. Oh he could have. The door Kisame had locked the night before in jest had never been an obstacle to any of them. It had amused and interested him to stay, to find himself strung along by the woman sleeping behind him. The woman who wore her heart on her sleeve and her soul in her eyes. _

_She was unlike anyone he had ever known. But even now… when everything was so close to falling to pieces around the world they were giving their lives to protect… he found himself scared… actually scared to admit how much she was beginning to mean to him. _

_He could lose her. And he knew that one day soon… she would lose him. It was a coward's thought, but he found comfort in the fact that he would not have to see the pain in her eyes when that day came. _

_His dream filtered back into his mind. Darkness and blood. An emptiness that he had spent years trying to pay for, trying to fill. A coldness that was like a second skin, a blanket he had wrapped about his shoulders, embracing as a shield that would keep him safe. _

_There was no wind this time to cause the tears that slid from his eyes, and the flames that sprang up at her touch, searing away the darkness and cold, left him all but breathless._

* * *

Somewhere in her subconscious she had felt him move, had wondered if it was only a dream, the heavy heat beside her that wrapped about her like rays of the sun. It was like floating in a meadow… or the deep forest just as the sun was high enough to filter through the trees, but not bright enough to break through the dense leafy canopy. It was a place of shadows interspersed with glimmers of light. A place where the wind could whisper or howl.

Her eyes fluttered open when his weight shifted him to the edge of the bed, but she kept her breathing slow, not wanting to bother him, but hoping… a silly hope… that he would stay.

It wasn't until he drew in a ragged breath, his shoulders shuddering just the slightest bit as he exhaled that she realized something was wrong. The tension in his back flickered through taught muscles, as if poised for an attack, but she could sense no outside danger.

Not wanting to startle him, but no longer able to sit idly by, she reached out, her fingers brushing against the smooth line of his shoulder blade. His skin was warm from sleep but he shuddered as if burned. Worried, Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position, her hand starting to fall away before long slim fingers caught it. He had turned just slightly enough so that he could reach her, his hand wrapping around her own, telling her not to leave, not to move away. She couldn't see his face very well in the shadows and his long hair, unbound and sleep mussed- a look that made her insides melt- hid his eyes. But it did not hide the single glimmer of light that caught the slim wet line on his cheek.

"I did not mean to wake you." His voice was low and controlled as ever, washing over her body like a dark promise.

She shook her head but realized that he probably was not looking her way, even behind his hair, and set to convincing her mouth to move. "You didn't. I'm a restless sleeper…" She lied. She knew he knew it was a lie. She could see it in the way his shoulders relaxed just the slightest bit.

There was silence then. A long stranded silence that twirled around them with no place to go. Taking a deep breath, brows furrowed in part determination and part worry she moved a little closer, her other hand reaching out so that once again her fingers brushed his back. "Can I..." She started to ask if she could help… but that was stupid. What could she offer him? An ear to listen to his pain? A shoulder to cry on? This was Uchiha Itachi. She had barely gotten him to tell her why he had left Konoha… but to tell what would wake such a man in the middle of the night, and bring him to tears… even she didn't know how to ask.

It would have been simple if it were anyone else. With Ino she would have broken open a carton of their favorite ice cream and washed it down with enough toppings to ensure that they never ate ice cream until the next disaster. With Naruto it would have been a late night cup of Ramen and a few brash words. Sasuke, a walk through the woods, maybe a run. Kakashi would only ask for silence. The presence of another as they sat together reading and rereading the names forever etched into stone.

But Itachi she was still only getting to know. She couldn't presume… despite what they had done…

"You are in danger here… Sakura." Her name spilled from his lips in a low soft whisper and she blinked.

"Danger…" She didn't say more, but would instead let him speak.

"My path is poison. I pulled you in because I could no longer bare the thought of walking it alone… but now…" He hesitated and she could see the shadow of his eyes blinking, "…but now I find that even less can I bare the thought of poisoning you."

Silence again. She simply watched his shoulders, the way the muscles unconsciously bundled again, tightening so slowly she only saw it because she was looking directly at it. He was so like his brother, so like Naruto and Kakashi. Wanting… no, Needing to protect what was precious to him at all costs. She understood him all the more now.

Steeling herself around her split second decision she moved quickly reaching up past his shoulder so that she could tug it back, turning his torso so that he was forced to face her. She registered only the slightest flash of confusion in his eyes at her abrupt action before her lips crashed against his.

It was heavy and quick, and when she bit down on his lower lip tasting just the slightest hint of blood he growled and spun them so fast that she was breathing heavily by the time her shoulders hit the mattress that was now flat beneath her. He hovered over her, his body outlined in the slight flickers of light that slid through the closed curtains. His fingers held her shoulders as his eyes locked on hers.

"What, was that for…?" Like before his voice was low and dark. Like velvet that brushed against the inside of her thighs.

She smirked, baffling him. "There. Now I'm poisoned." She licked her lips, tasting where she had drawn blood. Maybe she had gone too far, he certainly didn't seem too pleased, but she wasn't going to just sit there and let him think of her like a thing to be protected. She was a kunoichi. The best medical ninja beside the Hokage- better even, in some aspects. The teammate of the legendary Copy Nin, the "last" Uchiha, and the number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha who was in fact about to _become_ Hokage. She was a master at ninjutsu and a genius to boot. She wielded two blades like few in her village could and a jutsu so complicated and powerful it could literally steal bloodline traits. "I am not a child Itachi." She finally began. "The next time you talk of poison and paths remember just who it is your speaking too."

He blinked and she could see the words dig themselves into his brain, nestling beside the bit of information stored away that told him quite literally of her ability to play with poison. Medical ninjutsu went two ways. His brow quirked and her heart did an insane summersault when his lips moved up into a smile. They were so rare. Too rare in fact. She decided to work on exposing them more often.

"I see. My apologies." There was something in his voice and words that made her vibrate right down to her toes.

It might have been the fact that they were both naked, and that every shift of his body rubbed against her just right. She felt like an instrument that only he could play. A stroke here and pick there by long slim fingers and she was humming. The thought made her blush and she immediately regretted the thought.

His brow rose again, but instead of speaking first, instead of calling her out on her words or her actions he leaned in doing a parody of a push up that held him bare centimeters above her. She was sure she was beet red now from top to toe, a fact he had indeed notices as her flush spread over her chest. Sakura felt suddenly contrite. "I… I'm um… sorry I bit you…" She couldn't meet his gaze and focused instead on his chin. He was smiling again, so close that she could see the way the muscles around his mouth moved slowly, could feel the soft exhale as he softly snorted his amusement.

"No you're not."

She frowned and her eyes flickered up to his. "Yes I am…"

"I'm not."

All the breath left her lungs then. Had he just said that? She must have been dreaming. There was no way this man, this gorgeous man with all his long hair and sexy muscles and dark eyes that tugged from her every secret she had ever held… had just said that.

"That's not fair…" She pouted. She shifted, not sure if she was trying to get further away from him, or closer. In the end though, it didn't matter since his proximity meant that any movement on her part just ensured that her chest rubbed against his and each such motion stole from her what little clear thought remained.

"What is not fair Sakura…" He was speaking in her ear now, his breath whispering over skin she had never known was so sensitive. "…is that even when I see nothing but cold darkness… you spread warmth and light." If she had been given a chance to respond she might have blushed again. He didn't give her a chance though. Before she could speak his lips were on hers, gentle at first, but soon more demanding. His tongue slid over her lips and against hers, dragging from her soft low moans as they tangled, a battle of wills that she didn't mind loosing.

Her body sang, arms coming up to press against his chest, almost as if she would push him away before they slid around his shoulders holding him too her. Her knees shifted as he moved his hips, settling his own down against hers. He was already hard against the inside of her thigh and she moaned again at heat fluttered through her at the feeling of him, gasping when he bit down on her lip, hard enough to pay her back but not enough to draw blood.

"Nngh, Itachi…" She was already breathless, heat rising across her whole body. Her hands moved to frame his face and jade eyes locked on the dark coal of his. There was something hot there, simmering in the depths of his gaze. Their bodies stilled for a moment as he shifted them, manipulating their position until another movement would bring them as close as possible.

He watched her silently merely taking in the way her hair fanned around her face, the sparkling and hazy green of her eyes, the way she seemed to look deeper, see deeper.

Finally he leaned in slowly, his mouth capturing hers just as he slid into her in one long, slow, thrust.

She moaned and arched against him, her back bowing as she unconsciously strained towards him. He didn't tease, didn't still his movements only to start again. Instead he set a slow rhythm that built over time, the slow thrusts gathering the heat into her very core.

It wasn't like the first time they had been in each other's arms, exploring the one another's body with a wonder that two people had for what should not have been. It wasn't like the heated kisses that they had stolen over the past weeks or the frenzied reach towards need and heat that had consumed them in the shower.

It was a slow worship of the way he moved against her, the way she rocked back up against him. Her head tipped back as he rearranged the angle of his hips causing his thrusts to glide deeper. A breathy moan escaper her and he swallowed the sound with a kiss moving on to her neck where he could just as slowly lavish the warm skin now exposed to him. She ground up against him, wanting, needing more, and only when her muscles fluttered around him with desire did he oblige. His hand slid under her neck and down her back, wrapping around her waist and tugging her hips firmly up against his so that there was no separation as he rocked into her, his thrusts becoming harder as his own breath came in sharp gasps.

The heat built in her center as she raised her hips against him in time with each thrust and she begged him for more, her voice lost in the sounds of their bodies coming together, the sounds of their mutual moans.

"I..itachi… please…" She gasped his name, fingers curling into his back as the coil in her belly wound tight. His breath was against her ear and when he spoke all was undone.

"Come with me… Sakura."

There was no demand in his words, only a low hidden request. So when just for a moment, a split second, he stilled, only to move again and rock up against her striking somewhere deep inside, did she finally spin out over the edge, the coil snapping and sending her whirling into a hot oblivion.

Her body shuddered in time with his and her knees clamped over his hips as her front arched against him. She could feel the shudder of his own body as muscles went taught for a moment only to collapse as his heat washed through her. His weight dropped around her slimmer form, but he was careful to hold himself up. She could feel his heat racing through his chest and when he rolled gently to the side, taking her with him, she was content to rest her ear over it, listening to the way it slowed with hers.

They were quiet for a time as both drifted towards sleep and Sakura found herself comforted by the cool scent of forest and shadows that seemed to cling to him even now.

"I'm falling in love with you." She whispered into her dream as her eyes slipped closed, wondering if some day she would have the courage to say it aloud.

"That is good. Because I am already in love with you." It whispered back.

* * *

Chapter 26- The Price of Power

A/N: Short I know, but I figured it was about time I posted something. Im at my minimum word requirement at least, so that should count for something. Well there you have it, some more intimate moments between Itachi and Sakura along with a few more memories. I find that the more I write this story the more I am iterested in digging into Itachi's past. I hope your enjoying the journey with me! More to come soon!


End file.
